


Réquiem Flammae

by loeybuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeybuwu/pseuds/loeybuwu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun sueña con un mundo convertido en cenizas, del cual solo queda polvo y silencio.  Además, ve imágenes repetidas de un árbol sin vida, inclinado y putrefacto.Byun Baekhyun también tiene el don de adentrarse en los ojos de las personas, de abrir una puerta que conduce al alma y sumergirse en los más frívolos y oscuros pensamientos de esa persona. Pero hay puertas que es mejor que estén cerradas para siempre; de ello se da cuenta al instante de conocer a Park Chanyeol.Un réquiem suena en el momento en el que Baekhyun trata de sumergirse en los ojos de Chanyeol, encontrando una puerta negra completamente quemada que conduce al mundo de sus sueños, en el cual las llamas destruyen todo a su paso.





	Réquiem Flammae

**Author's Note:**

> Miss.N.
> 
> Este fic forma parte del ficfest de ExoUniverseFanfics.
> 
> Está basado en la canción 'Forever' del albúm The war de EXO.

0——“Prólogo”——La oscuridad es la luz que no ves.

Un mundo próspero, una utopía, eso es lo que era ese mundo. Un mundo de paz, sin guerra, próspero y sus habitantes eran felices a su modo. Sin embargo, sus sonrisas eran máscaras que encerraban corazones teñidos de colores fríos, gélidas emociones que jamás serían fruto y se mantendrían siendo semillas eternamente.

Ese es el precio que había que pagar para sobrevivir en aquel mundo. Para unos era un don, para otros una maldición. Era el sacrificio que ellos ofrecían a su Dios para vivir en aquel jardín del Edén.

Ellos seres de hojalata, máquinas cuyo corazón era inservible. Seres que respiraban, que parpadeaban, comían y se reproducían pero  que jamás sabrían sentir empatía, jamás sabrían sentir remordimiento, tristeza o incluso jamás entenderían que es el enamoramiento.

¿Acaso eso podría ser considerado felicidad?

Doce fueron los frutos que nacieron de aquel Dios. Doce eran los elegidos. Y doce eran los guardianes de aquel mundo. 

No obstante, uno de los frutos había nacido con el más puro de todos los poderes. La luz, la pureza, sinónimo de la verdad, de ver a través. Aquel joven se dio cuenta de que su existencia no era más que un cortocircuito de luz entre  eternidades de oscuridad.

Él confuso, sintiéndose diferente al resto encontró un lugar totalmente opuesto al suyo. Un lugar en el cual las personas nacen y mueren, donde hay guerras pero también hay tratados de paz, un lugar donde hay personas cuyas lágrimas guardan emociones por otros de su misma especie.

Aquel mundo era fascinante. A ojos de aquel muchacho, ese mundo estaba lleno de imperfecciones, pero ¿qué agujero no puede volver a ser cosido? Y conforme más observaba ese mundo, las telas de araña que abrazaban su corazón de hierro comenzaron a fundirse, y el color rojo teñía la oscuridad del hueco de su pecho.

El joven encontró el mayor tesoro de aquel extraño mundo. Encontró el “amor”.  

Alguien al cual se le ha prohibido sentir emociones, cuya vida ha sido toda una mentira ¿no sería el latir de su corazón una señal de enamoramiento? Pero, ¿quién le iba a decir a ese joven que enamorarse era un pecado?

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Su mundo estaba podrido y ellos solo eran los gusanos que se alimentaban de las mentiras que su Dios les había hecho creer.

Y en el momento en el que el muchacho quiso hacer algo para solucionarlo era demasiado tarde.  La luz y el fuego son elementos que nacieron a la vez, ya que de la luz nace el fuego y del fuego nace la luz. Por lo que era de esperar que el primer latido de su nuevo corazón fuera hacía su hermano de sangre nacido bajo el mismo Dios.

Pero cuando el Dios se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho uno de sus hijos lo desterró del paraíso y le condenó eternamente.

Para siempre.

Y una maldición cayó sobre los doce guardianas de aquel mundo.

 

1——“Reminiscencia” —— del latín reminiscentia concepto que puede asociarse a evocaciones, memorias o recuerdos. Una reminiscencia es la representación mental de una situación, un hecho u otra cosa que tuvo lugar en el pasado.

Él podía verse a sí mismo en un lugar desconocido y nostálgico al mismo tiempo. Un lugar que carecía de colores alegres o vivos y que era tan monocromático que lucía aburrido y lúgubre; se veía como los restos de una catástrofe, las ruinas de lo que antes parecía ser una civilización ahora reducida a polvo y ceniza. Él estaba confuso, asustado podría decirse por la forma en la que observaba aquel lugar con tensión adquiriendo una postura de defensa.

¿A qué hay que tener miedo?

No lo sabía.

Pero al mismo tiempo él sentía que algo podría aparecer de entre los escombros y agarrarle, golpearle o incluso acabar con su vida. Pero ese “algo” aún estaba por ser descubierto o por darle una imagen viva, real.

Y justo después al igual que en todas las ocasiones anteriores, aquel lugar de edificios caídos, ríos secos y nada salvo la compañía del silencio  se convertía en una única  imagen  que llenaba su cabeza.

Un árbol seco y sin vida, mustio e inclinado, tronco podrido y ramas caídas.

10:07

El chico giró su cuerpo apartando con el pie las sábanas que le cubrían, sin perder un segundo estiró la mano para ver el reloj digital de su mesita y suspiró de nuevo girando todo su cuerpo para quedarse viendo el blanco techo de su habitación.

De nuevo la misma hora, pensó el castaño parpadeando y encogiendo sus piernas para después negar con la cabeza y decidir levantarse.

La habitación podría describirse sencillamente con dos palabras: asquerosa pocilga. Fue una mala decisión caminar descalzo y recién despierto de aquel sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, ya que en el momento en el que Baekhyun sintió algo pegajoso y húmedo en la planta de su pie no pudo evitar soltar un “— ¡Joder!”

A continuación en su rostro se dibujó en una expresión neutra mientras retiraba de su pie aquel trozo de pizza de piña con pepperoni, si una combinación mala para una pizza, pero aún con ese pensamiento Baekhyun podía escuchar la grave voz de Sehun en su cabeza diciéndole “ —Hyung no es culpa de la pizza que tú no tengas buen sentido del gusto.”

Baekhyun rodó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, había restos de cajas de pizza esparcidos por el suelo e incluso una mancha de tomate en el techo el cual Baekhyun prefirió no preguntarse cómo había acabado ahí, ropa tirada al lado de la cama de Sehun la cual estaba además sin hacer y…

—¿Son esas manchas lo que yo creo que son ugggh?—se preguntó Baekhyun en voz alta cogiendo las sábanas de la cama de Sehun y haciendo con ellas un bolo enorme más grande que su propio cuerpo —¡A la lavadora que van a ir! 

Después de media hora que consistió en recoger latas de cerveza, barrer un poco el suelo y ponerle nuevas y sobre todo limpias sábanas a Sehun, Baekhyun pudo respirar más tranquilamente dirigiéndose al escritorio de la habitación para sacar un bloc de notas.

Y ahí es donde de verdad comenzaba su rutina, el castaño cogió uno de los lápices y comenzó a escribir cada sensación, cada sentimiento que afloró en su cuerpo viviendo aquel extraño sueño; pero sobre todo hizo los bocetos.  El boceto de aquel escalofriante árbol, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con ese árbol? No, la pregunta más precisa sería ¿cuántas veces ha sufriendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez? Baekhyun ya ha perdido la cuenta. 

Tantas han sido las veces que ya es costumbre cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo y mente viajen a ese inhóspito y desconocido lugar en el que solo habita él (o eso parece). Y es por ello, por lo que Baekhyun cada vez que se levanta lo primero que hace es dibujar lo último que recuerda de su sueño.

Y ya van 212 bocetos del mismo árbol.

—¡HYUNG! 

Baekhyun escuchó el sonido de la puerta golpear lo contrario a delicadamente contra la pared mientras aquella familiar voz le mencionaba. Baekhyun ladeo la silla encontrándose a su compañero de habitación, mejor y único amigo entrar en la habitación luciendo demasiado feliz para la habitual seriedad de Sehun.

—¡Hyung! —volvió a repetir el peli naranja deteniéndose cerca de Baekhyun y mirándole fijamente a los ojos parpadeando y después mirando a su alrededor —¿Has .. limpiado? —habló con voz aterciopelada.

—He limpiado ¿eh?

—Deduzco por tu sarcástico tono de voz que: uno, estas molesto o dos, estas molesto—trató de sonreír Sehun, su mayor estrategia para no recibir un castigo, con los profesores generalmente del género opuesto funcionaba pero Baekhyun era otro caso, Baekhyun era su amigo y como bien dice el dicho ‘la confianza da asco’.

—Buena deducción Sherlock —aplaudió Baekhyun lentamente, tres palmadas pudo contar Sehun mientras sentía la primera gota de sudor haciéndose camino por la piel de su nuca—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Porque todo estaba hecho una mierda? ¿Cómo llego tomate a la pared? Y… bueno de tus sábanas hablaremos más en adelante.

—¡Wow! Para el carro trivial —alzó los brazos Sehun sin dejar ni  un solo segundo de sonreír, puede que en el fondo supiera que su estrategia si podía ablandar un poco a Baekhyun —¿No recuerdas nada de la fiesta?

Y tras esa pregunta que parecía estar teñida en la duda, Baekhyun frunció el ceño tratando de hacer memoria en lo último que hizo el día anterior descubriendo que después de clases su mente era una mancha borrosa.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo nada a partir de las seis de la tarde Oh Sehun? —cuestionó levantándose y observó cómo Sehun esquivó su mirada con miedo — oh dios mío… no puede ser.. ¡Me has drogado! 

Y Sehun comenzó a reírse, rompiendo el silencio y la tensión con sus ruidosas carcajadas.

—¡Dónde le ves la gracia!

—Deberías haberte visto la cara mientras me señalabas y gritabas como una niña ‘me has drogado’ —trato de hablar Sehun aún entre risas.

—Sigo sin verle la gracia —se cruzó de brazos Baekhyun —¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Una fiesta normal.. bueno bebimos más de la cuenta —respondió Sehun pensativo.

—¿Cuánto es más de la cuenta?

—Cuatro paquetes de latas, una botella de vodka y puede que algunos cocktails en el pub del centro—hizo un gesto con los hombros Sehun.

Por mucho que Baekhyun tratara de recordar, era imposible, aunque claro está que si habían ingerido todos esos litros de bebida alcohólica recordar iba a ser una tarea difícil. Baekhyun no podía creerse que hubiera hecho todo eso, ¿qué le había empujado a ello?

—No luzcas así hyung, solo fue una fiesta y te lo pasaste bien.. hacía tiempo que no te veía disfrutar y reír tanto—habló Sehun esta vez más calmado.

—Ahí está el problema Sehun.. no recuerdo haber hecho nada y  sab--

—Sabes que odio cuando no puedo recordar qué he hecho —acabó Sehun la frase de Baekhyun imitando su voz —ya sé de tu raya obsesión raya paranoia raya trastorno sobre no querer olvidar nada de lo que haces al segundo.. pero hyung divertirse o salir de la rutina de vez en cuando no viene mal ¿sabes?

Aunque Baekhyun no quería afirmarlo, interiormente el castaño sabía que su roommate y amigo tenía razón. Baekhyun no recuerda salir de fiesta o un momento de diversión con sus amigos, todo gira en torno a sus extraños sueños y a su pérdida de memoria.

—Por esta vez diré que tienes razón.. ahora dime qué diantres llegó el tomate a la pared—suspiró Baekhyun cerrando su cuaderno de dibujo y guardándolo en el cajón del escritorio.

—Hyung ¿sabes que eres muy divertido cuando estás ebrio?—el susodicho se giró con una expresión de ‘¿a sí?’ — sí, ¡jamás se me habría ocurrido jugar al golf con la pizza! Fue súper divertido.

—Un momento-un momento.. ¿hemos jugado al golf en esta habitación? —señaló el castaño al espacio que abarcaba la habitación que compartían. Aunque eso explicaba el hecho de que la comida estuviera salpicada por todos lados.

—¡Si y fue lo más gracioso que he hecho en mucho tiempo!

—¿Y de dónde sacamos los palos de golf! ¡Espera! Quizás es mejor que no lo sepa...—negó con la cabeza Baekhyun caminando hacía el armario y sacar un par de pitillos y sudaderas —por cierto, creo que me ibas a decir algo cuando entraste a la habitación.. pero nos hemos ido por las ramas —habló Baekhyun cambiándose de ropa.

— Ah… mm —se acarició la barbilla Sehun —¡Ah ya recuerdo! —exclamó.

—¿Y bien?

—Ayer salimos con ese chico… ese chico guapo.

—Tu don no es la descripción por lo que veo —sonrió Baekhyun abrochándose el cinturón del pantalón y caminando al lado de Sehun —hay muchos chicos guapos en el campus.

—¡Ya-ya! Pero este chico era diferente al resto… era.. mm ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de conocer a alguien a pesar de ser la primera vez que le ves?

Baekhyun se giró alzando unos centímetros el cuello para mirar a Sehun a la cara, más concretamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos de color ámbar siempre le provocaba un cosquilleo a Baekhyun en el estómago, una emoción nostálgica y pura.

Si Sehun, por eso estoy yo aquí contigo. 

—¿Por qué me miras así? Ya sé que soy guapo y--—comenzó Sehun antes de recibir un golpe amistoso de Baekhyun —¡Ay! ¿¡Por qué me has golpeado!?

—Me apetecía —dijo soltando una pequeña risa Baekhyun guardándose las llaves y la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—¿Te vas?

—Tengo cita en el psicólogo, como siempre a la hora de cenar regresare —sonrió Baekhyun saliendo por la puerta.

Sehun se quedó en la habitación pensativo, de pronto se sentía muy solo ¿cómo era posible que Baekhyun siempre le hiciera sentir de esa forma?

***

El principal problema de no tener recuerdos era el hecho de no saber si tienes una familia o de si en un pasado tuviste amigos, un lugar al cual llamar hogar, ¿pareja? Baekhyun no recuerda nada de eso. Lo único que le une a su pasado son unas pequeñas cicatrices que adornan sus brazos y piernas, de vez en cuando siguen doliendo, sobre todo cuando está en su mundo particular de sueños. En esos momentos su cicatrices arden como si alguien le estuviera quemando vivo, en esas ocasiones Baekhyun se despierta en medio de la noche sudando y experimentando un verdadero sufrimiento.

— Ya puede pasar señor Byun —dijo la mujer de la recepción, aquel lugar seguía siendo un lugar difícil de describir, azulejos negros en las paredes, baldosas blancas en el suelo y maceteros con plantas de plástico—¿está usted seguro de que no desea tomar nada? 

—No,  gracias —respondió con educación, antes de atravesar la puerta a cuya derecha había una placa en planta con un nombre.

Doctor: Zhang Yixing.

 

Al igual que siempre el despacho del doctor Zhang estaba alumbrado escasamente, persianas bajadas hasta rozar la penumbra, tenue luz brillaba de una pequeña lámpara en la estantería principal repleta de libros, cuadernos y enciclopedias y una alfombra persa en el suelo. El doctor Zhang lucía como no, su perfecto traje azul celeste, con la americana desabrochada dejando al descubierto una plana camiseta blanca, gafas redondas en sus ojos y el pelo estirado hacia atrás.

—Le estaba esperando Byun —habló el doctor Zhang con aquella melódica voz, siempre tan lenta y pausada, demasiado perfecto en su forma de hablar a oídos de Baekhyun —vamos toma asiento, enseguida comienza nuestra terapia —sonrió levantándose del sofá de cuero y caminando hacia Baekhyun para guiarle hacia uno de los sofás reclinables.

Baekhyun estiró el brazo alcanzando el vaso de agua de la mesita al lado de su asiento, el agua con hielos descendía por su garganta refrescando todo su cuerpo que sin previo motivo comenzaba  estar tenso, músculos encogidos y ojos mirando por doquier como si esa fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí; cuando obviamente no lo era.

—¿Nervioso? Vamos a hacer lo de siempre Byun —dijo sonriente el doctor caminando por la sala rebuscando entre un par de cajas.

— Lo siento.. ayer hice algo que me prohibiste —el castaño creyó que era mejor dejar ir la preocupación mejor que guardársela, ya que él sabía que era un pésimo mentiroso.

—¿De verdad uhm?—por el tono de voz el doctor Zhang parecía estar más feliz que enfadado y sin más preámbulo caminó logrando que el sonido de la suela de sus mocasines rebotara por la oficina creando un incómodo eco —¿qué hiciste? —preguntó sentándose en la silla al lado del sofá, piernas cruzadas, grabadora sobre sus muslos y boli y libreta en sus manos.

—Ese es el problema no recuerdo, al parecer tome más de la cuenta junto a Sehun —habló Baekhyun denotando un poco de nerviosismo, el doctor Zhang comenzó a escribir.

—¿Has tenido alguna preocupación está semana? Ya sabes —dijo cambiando el tono de voz y cambiando la pierna de posición —, algo que te haya impulsado a beber.

Baekhyun dio vueltas a su semana. Su rutinaria y aburrida semana. Todos y cada uno de los días consistían en ir a clase, tratar de no dormirse sobre la mesa e incómodo asiento universitario, tomar apuntes y de vez en cuando hacer algún garabato en la esquina del cuaderno, quejarse junto a Sehun de lo pésima que era la comida del comedor. ¿Diversión? Baekhyun no había vivido eso en mucho tiempo.

—Puede que…

—¿Puede que? —se retiró las gafas el doctor Zhang mirando con curiosidad a Baekhyun.

—El aburrimiento, mi vida es tan sencilla, tan normal… nada excitante me pasa—suspiró Baekhyun cansado mirando al techo de la habitación, especialmente a ese ventilador que giraba y que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer sobre ellos.

—¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?

—Siempre lo hago.

—Entonces ahí tienes el motivo por el que no recuerdas nada Byun… mezclar bebida con tus píldoras puede causar alucinaciones o pérdida de memoria temporaria.. sobre todo si has ingerido grandes cantidades.

—¿Está enfadado? —tanteo terreno Baekhyun.

—No, la próxima vez si vas a ingerir.. mejor no tomes tus medicamentos puede que en vez de despertarte en tu cama despiertes en el hospital y deduzco que no quieres regresar a ese lugar —un hoyuelo se dibujó en la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro.

—¡No!—exclamó Baekhyun inmediatamente hincando sus uñas en el cuero del sofá.  
—Buen chico —habló el doctor Zhang con ternura —ahora levántate tu pantalón y las mangas de la camisa quiero curarte esas heridas ¿se han vuelto a abrir?

—Uhm… um —musitó Baekhyun incorporándose no queriendo dar una respuesta.

El doctor caminó con gasas y con agua oxigenada esta vez un tanto más serio sentándose al lado de Baekhyun y examinando en primer lugar los brazos. El castaño miraba esas heridas con nostalgia, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, a decir verdad, las repudia. Ellas eran la causa de todo. Sino fuera por esas cicatrices, puede que Baekhyun fuera alguien normal.

—¿Te las has tocado? —preguntó y sin esperar una respuesta de Baekhyun volvió a abrir la boca —Voy a curarte, de nuevo algunas vuelven a estar abiertas.. te va a escocer.

Baekhyun se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió la gasa encharcada en agua oxigenada rozando las cicatrices. Era un dolor insoportable, pero puede que fuera más insoportable saber que Zhang Yixing creía que Byun Baekhyun era alguien capaz de hacerse esas heridas. Baekhyun lo sospechaba, no, más bien podía leer lo que pensaba su médico. El doctor de verdad creía que Baekhyun era una especie de chico adolescente acomplejado y psicológicamente inestable con un trastorno de mutilación.

Y puede que el doctor Zhang tuviera razón. Y eso asustaba a Baekhyun, ¿sería bueno conocer su pasado? ¿Y si su mente había borrado sus recuerdos con el único fin de protegerse? Baekhyun estaba confuso y tenía miedo, miedo de saber quien en realidad fue, miedo de saber si en su pasado experimentó un sufrimiento tan horrible que le empujó por un desfiladero que le causó  hacerse eso sobre su cuerpo.

—Las quemaduras parecen estar estables —habló el doctor Zhang haciendo que Baekhyun volviera de su mar de pensamientos y viera a su médico levantando su camiseta y mirándole el pecho y el vientre.

—He vuelto a soñar con ese lugar, con ese árbol —y de pronto Baekhyun sintió como la mano del doctor ejercía más presión sobre su cuerpo, alarmando incluso al castaño.

—Te he dicho que eso es solo obra del estrés —sonrió, pero de nuevo Baekhyun podía ver a través de esa oscura y falsa fachada ¿por qué el doctor Zhang siempre se tensaba cuando Baekhyun hablaba de sus pesadillas?—no les des más vueltas Byun.. son solo sueños, nada más.. te volveré a recetar las pastillas para dormir y ya verás cómo no vas a sufrir más.

Y dicho eso el doctor Zhang se irguió dejando que Baekhyun se bajara las prendas y le observará guardar todos sus utensilios. En ocasiones Baekhyun sentía que no avanzaba, que en vez de dar pasos hacia una posible forma de descubrir quién era el doctor Zhang le empujaba más lejos, como si no quisiera hacerle recordar.

—Gracias por todo doctor —se incorporó Baekhyun.

—Disfruta del fin de semana y el lunes nos vemos Byun —le sonrió mientras le daba la receta de las nuevas pastillas para dormir.

***

La vuelta a casa fue tranquila, Baekhyun se sumergió en las notas musicales de su compact disc, si un utensilio de la década de los 90 un tanto obsoleto incluso en esta nueva generación de pequeños aparatos tecnológicos. Pero Baekhyun tenía que sobrevivir solo, no tenía a nadie que le proporcionará ayuda económica salvo los ingresos que podía generar realizando algún trabajo a media jornada.

La puesta de sol siempre era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, al mismo tiempo que triste; sentía que otro día más había pasado en su vida sin que él hubiera hecho nada productivo. El castaño estaba en los jardines del campus mirando el cielo arder en aquellos colores intensos y a continuación observó como de la rama de un árbol un pequeño polluelo cayó al suelo. Baekhyun se acercó despacio no queriendo asustar al pequeño animal, observó como una de sus alas estaba herida y cómo escalar ese árbol por su propia cuenta no estaba entre las cosas que hacer un viernes al anochecer.

El bajo miró al polluelo a los ojos mientras este no dejaba de piar y de seguramente pedir la ayuda de su madre. Sin embargo, esa ayuda no iba a venir. Baekhyun miró por encima del hombro el nido situado entre las ramas, miro al pájaro adulto alimentar a sus polluelos más fuertes, los que iban a sobrevivir.

Es la ley de la naturaleza. Sólo sobrevive el más fuerte. Pensó Baekhyun dando media vuelta y adentrándose dentro del edificio de los dormitorios universitarios.

Las luces estaban encendidas, Baekhyun subía escalón a escalón por las escaleras con una única pregunta en su mente.

Si solo sobrevive el más fuerte, ¿por qué estoy yo vivo?

Baekhyun se quedó ensimismado, ojos en blanco frente a la puerta de su habitación. ‘La muerte’ siempre ha existido en todas las religiones y culturas del mundo como una entidad  antropomórfica. En las ciudades anglosajonas era denominada como ‘la parca’, en culturas orientales como la japonesa la muerte cobra un sentido más espiritual, más caracterizado bajo el nombre de ‘shinigami’ (死神). También hay culturas como la islámica que en cuyo libro sagrado (El Corán) menciona los pasos a seguir tras la muerte de un familiar.

Baekhyun había adquirido ese miedo a la muerte, puede que ese temor hubiera sido sembrado en un primer momento por el doctor Zhang. Baekhyun recuerda la primera vez que fue a su consulta y recuerda con exactitud sus primeras palabras: “ —Byun.. tu caso es muy especial, es conveniente que me escuches atentamente. La única y más innegable teoría de tu caso es que cometieras suicidio, lo más seguro es que en un primer momento contarás tus brazos y piernas queriendo desangrarte y después prendieras fuego a tu cuerpo, ello explicaría las quemaduras. Pero recuerda que todo esto es solo una teoría, tratare en medida de lo posible ayudarte.”

¿Tratar de ayudarme? ¡Una mierda!

De forma inesperada cuando Baekhyun estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Baekhyun alzó la cabeza encontrándose a Sehun con sudadera y vaqueros ajustados, gorra en la cabeza y mirada seria.

—Hyung.. ¿acabas de llegar?—preguntó, Baekhyun asintió con la cabeza —¿Vas a entrar? —señaló hacía la habitación.

—¿Vas a algún lugar? Te veo muy… arreglado—le miró de arriba abajo.

—¡Quede con Kyungsoo!—exclamó en tono alegre cerrando la puerta de un portazo —, es el chico que conocimos ayer, no me mires así.. no es nadie peligroso —paso sus brazos Sehun por los hombros de Baekhyun tirando de su cuerpo por el pasillo.

—¿Y-y a dónde vais?

—Me ha enviado un mensaje de texto, al parecer se olvidó su chaqueta en nuestra habitación ayer y se la voy a llevar.

Oh Sehun era alguien con un brillo propio. Baekhyun ignoraba el hecho de que los labios de Sehun se abrían y cerraban a la velocidad del batir de alas de un colibrí, el chico de normal no era tan hablador pero en ocasiones como está era bueno que Sehun rompiera ese incómodo silencio y  Baekhyun lograra despejar su mente.

En seguida llegaron a los jardines del campus, Sehun seguía hablando de como en la noche anterior él trató de ligar pero sin buenos resultados, pero de forma inconsciente los ojos de Baekhyun viajaron hacia las raíces que sobresalen de un árbol no encontrándose al pequeño polluelo que  previamente había dejado ahí. No, que previamente  había dejado morir.

—Hyung tengo la sensación de que no me estas escuchando —suspiró Sehun luciendo un puchero infantil —¡oh! ¡Ahí está Kyungsoo! ¡Eh Kyungsoo! —agitó sus brazos el peli naranja por encima de su cabeza como un niño, Baekhyun trago grueso y miró al frente encontrándose a ese chico que parecía de su misma estatura.

Conforme más se acercaba, más fuerte latía su corazón, más en punta se ponía el vello de su cuerpo y más comenzaba a gritar una voz dentro de su cabeza “ten cuidado”. Baekhyun analizó al tal Kyungsoo, vestía completamente de negro, jersey de lana negro, pantalones negros y botas negras ¿acaso el chico venía del tanatorio?

—Siento causar molestias —su voz era suave, masculina y tranquila haciendo que Baekhyun se sorprendiera de que alguien que lucía tan masculino tuviera una voz tan melosa y atractiva.

—¡Para nada Kyungsoo! No estábamos haciendo nada de todas formas —habló a voces Sehun, Kyungsoo le devolvió una sonrisa. La sonrisa más sincera que Baekhyun había visto en su vida, logrando que los ojos  de Kyungsoo  se encogieran y sus dientes brillaran como perlas dentro de su boca.

Y fue entonces cuando los ojos de Kyungsoo buscaron los de Baekhyun. Y lo primero que vio Baekhyun a  través de las pupilas del susodicho fue un mar. No un mar de olas, playas de arena y palmeras, no, un mar completamente negro, un lugar tan oscuro que los matices del negro creaban ondas superficiales en aquella agua espesa, la cual Baekhyun estaba seguro de que si se hundía no lograría salir jamás. El castaño sintió que se asfixiaba mirando dentro de aquellos ojos teñidos en el color del carbón, inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la garganta y comenzó a respirar irregularmente.

“Ten cuidado” volvió a repetir una voz dentro de su cabeza.

¿Cuidado de qué?

—¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido Baekhyun —intervino Kyungsoo y para la sorpresa de Baekhyun aquella horrible presión dejó de envolverle la garganta como una serpiente.

—Kyungsoo tiene razón hyung.. te ves horrible.

—Gracias.. Sehun —le respondió Baekhyun rodando los ojos.

—¡Pero no te enfades! —chilló haciendo reír a Kyungsoo, Baekhyun trato de unirse a las carcajadas pero él no era bueno teatralizando o luciendo algo que no sentía.

Ahora mismo la preocupación mojaba su cuerpo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Baekhyun recuerda haber vivido esa misma sensación, la sensación de ver más allá de una persona, la sensación de poder abrir la puerta del alma de un ser humano y viajar dentro de su ‘alma’. La primera vez que Baekhyun tuvo esa sensación fue cuando conoció a Sehun en el hospital, Baekhyun estaba realizando su chequeo habitual cuando de forma inesperada se topó con los ojos de Sehun quien le miraba curioso.

Baekhyun recuerda sumergirse en los ojos de Sehun como si hubiera sido ayer cuando le conoció. Recuerda aquel campo de girasoles, inmenso; un cielo azul celeste repleto de nubes moviéndose constantemente. Y sobre todo recuerda la brisa, recuerda el viento balanceando los tallos de todos los girasoles y recuerda esa voz, esa voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía ‘Ten cuidado”.

—Creo que deberíamos volver, esta anocheciendo y hyung creo que no se encuentra bien—susurró Sehun con tono de voz preocupado mirando a Baekhyun ensimismado en su mundo, Kyungsoo asintió sonriendo.

—Podemos quedar otro día, sin problema.

La despedida fue corta y rápida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada a la vuelta, Baekhyun demasiado aterrorizado de sus frívolos pensamientos y Sehun muy preocupado por su amigo al cual sentía que lo iba perdiendo conforme el sol nacía y moría en el transcurso de los días.

Aquella noche Baekhyun tomó su nuevo medicamento para dormir  creyendo que eso  conseguiría alejar a sus pesadillas fuera de su cabeza. Sin embargo, aquel demonio que le atormentaba seguía apareciendo y como no era de extrañar de nuevo aquella  noche Baekhyun viajó a ese lugar.

Salvo que esta vez era diferente.

El mundo de las cenizas y polvo ahora era diferente. Baekhyun miró a su alrededor, estaba dentro de una casa, por dentro sus paredes, suelos y restos de mobiliario estaban negros, chamuscados por el fuego. 

El olor a azufre era insoportable. Baekhyun sentía que le faltaba el aire hasta que algo llamó su atención. Se agazapó en el suelo recogiendo lo que parecía el marco de una foto, la foto estaba cubierta de polvo y restos de ceniza impidiendo que se pudiera apreciar las personas que en la imagen salían.

Baekhyun comenzó a frotar, difuminando la suciedad de la foto hasta comenzar a ver rostros humanos.

Eso quiere decir, que personas vivían antes en este lugar. Pensó Baekhyun comenzando a frotar con más fuerza. Entonces Baekhyun comenzó a toser, su visión comenzaba a estar borrosa y cuando fue a mirar a su alrededor una capa de espeso y negro humo le estaba rodeando.

El fuego.

Baekhyun sujetando todavía el cuadro comenzó a correr hacía la salida de la casa. Y cuando salió su cuerpo comenzó a temblar viendo todo ese fuego, el prado que ya previamente ya estaba negro y áspero estaba cubierto en llamas, los grises edificios ahora brillaban en colores naranjizos y lo único que se mantenía en pie, ileso del fuego era aquel árbol muerto.

Baekhyun dio varios pasos al frente preguntándose por qué, ¿por qué ese viejo árbol no ardía? 

Fue entonces cuando las llamas comenzaron a bailar, y una canción comenzó a escucharse. Una canción desgarradora, triste y melancólica. Baekhyun observó como una mancha negra de entre las llamas comenzó a adquirir forma humana. Era la primera vez que veía a un ser humano en ese lugar, aquel chico era alto, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Baekhyun quiso preguntarle por qué lloraba, pero entonces las llamas le abrazaron hasta no dejar nada salvo ceniza y un mundo desolado.

10:07

Baekhyun irguió su cuerpo nada más abrir los ojos, sofocado, ahogado en mil emociones nuevas el castaño parpadeo notando la sequedad de sus ojos, el sabor a azufre y polvo en su boca y la sequedad de sus manos. Ladeo su cuerpo encontrándose con aquella hora, la misma endemoniada hora de siempre.

Para su sorpresa Sehun estaba dormido, babeaba sobre la almohada y abrazaba lo que parecía un cojín. Baekhyun saltó de la cama y corrió hacía el escritorio, sacando su bloc de dibujo y comenzando a dibujar.

Dibujó las llamas con fuerza, con miedo y angustia y sobre todo le dibujó a él, “el chico de las llamas” como Baekhyun quiso denominarle. Recordó sus rasgos, su cuerpo delgado, brazos masculinos, pero sobre todo su expresión facial. Sus cejas forzosamente inclinadas, sus labios apretados denotando rabia y odio, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazándose a la tristeza. Baekhyun estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que soñaba con ese chico, y se preguntó si de verdad existe, existió o solo es obra de su cabeza.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro.

—El chico de las llamas es quien ha destruido ese lugar —dijo mirando su dibujo mientras deslizaba sus dedos acariciando la hoja de papel.

 

2\. ——Resonar—— del latín “resonare” 1. Sonar fuerte y claramente. 2. Llenarse un sitio con un sonido que se reproduce o rebota en él.

 

Existen diferentes vías para interrogar al universo en el que vivimos, y la música es también una de ellas. El mundo que nos rodea, su entorno no es solo color, sino también sonido y muchas cosas. Baekhyun hacía tiempo que no escuchaba sonidos dentro de su cabeza, no, más bien quería dejarlos de lado. Pero aquella tarde, sin quererlo, un sonido lleno su cabeza, una rara melodía.

Es un sonido extraño, como el galope de un caballo bajo el mar. Pensó Baekhyun llevando su mano a la altura del pecho.

Podría decirse que aquello podría denominarse como una canción de guerra, el sonido de las primeras gotas de lluvia antes de ser acompañadas por los fuertes rayos golpeando el cielo como timbales. Y desgraciadamente Baekhyun tuvo un mal presentimiento escuchando esa melodía en su cabeza.

—¡Vamos Hyung nos lo pasaremos bien! —Sehun rogó tal y como lo llevaba haciendo durante una hora según el reloj de la habitación, si había algo en lo que Oh Sehun era bueno era en ser cabezota.

—¿Qué gano yo acudiendo a una fiesta Sehun?—alzó las cejas Baekhyun  estirando las piernas en la cama y mirando fijamente a Sehun.

—Disfrutar de mi maravillosa compañía, tomar unos tragos y ¿quién sabe? Igual encuentras al amor de tu vida bailando en la fiesta —sonrió Sehun dejándose caer al lado de la cama de Baekhyun, luego comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas hasta sentarse sobre las los muslos del castaño y poniéndose a horcajadas —, aunque… no creo que nadie esté a tu altura hyung, eres muy guapo.

—Tus halagos no me van a hacer cambiar de idea—le devolvió una sonrisa Baekhyun con picardía logrando que Sehun se quedará boquiabierto al haber sido pillado  en su estrategia.

—¿Que ha sido del Baekhyun al que le gusta beber y pasarlo bien? A mi hyung favorito ¡dime que has hecho con él impostor! —Sehun se lanzó sobre el pecho de Baekhyun agarrándole fuerte de la espalda haciendo que Baekhyun gritara un “—¡Yah!” mientras unidos giraban sobre la cama.

¡POOM!

Sehun observó sus pies flotar en el aire sobre la cama de Baekhyun, mientras el bajo estaba a su lado tirado en el suelo mirándole con la Baek-mirada de “te voy a matar” que a ojos de Sehun siempre se veía como un perrito enfadado.

— Entonces decidido —se incorporó Sehun del suelo abriendo el armario y tirándole a Baekhyun una cazadora —¡Nos vamos!

— ¿¡Cuando te he dicho que si!? —gruñó Baekhyun levantándose del suelo y sujetando la cazadora.

Sin más remedio Baekhyun tuvo que resignarse, suspiro viendo a Sehun haciéndole su puchero con los labios, con el cual consigue todo como un niño de parvulitos. El bajo se cambió de pantalones cogiendo unos negros pitillos y una camiseta de estampado de la marca supreme, después se miró al espejo y movió su flequillo hacia un lado.

—Mira la ratita presumida que no quería salir poniéndose guapo.

—¡Cállate Oh Sehun!

Sábado a la noche siempre significaba “ Fiesta universitaria”. Era uno de los días más molestos para alguien que busca tranquilidad y relax, ya que todos los estudiantes dejaban los dormitorios y se reunían con el único propósito de hundir las últimas desfavorables notas de los exámenes en alcohol y música alta.

Así que fue un tanto sorprendente encontrar a Kyungsoo esperando por ellos en el jardín de su campus. Baekhyun no conocía nada de Kyungsoo, sin embargo por su actitud podría afirmar que el pelicorto no era alguien que disfrute de estar rodeado de cientos de personas atragantándose en vodka y restregando sus cuerpos; por no decir que el bajo parece alguien muy responsable y sensato.

Pero Baekhyun esta vez, inesperadamente, agradeció al haber hecho lo que el estúpido de su amigo Sehun le había pedido. Kyungsoo era extraño a ojos de Baekhyun, ni él mismo sabría como describirlo. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien con ese tipo de mirada, tan misteriosa e impenentrante y eso solo hacía que la melodía en la cabeza de Baekhyun se hiciera más intensa.

—¿Sabes ir?—alzó la cabeza Kyungsoo mirando a Sehun.

—¡Por supuesto! —le sonrió Sehun de vuelta.

¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos estos dos uhm?

Caminaron por el campus hasta alejarse lo suficiente y adentrarse en las calles nocturnas de un barrio periférico de Seúl. Sehun no dejaba de hablar, prácticamente se quejaba de todo, hablaba de cualquier tema y hacía de ello un  escándalo. Kyungsoo por su parte de vez en cuando le seguía la conversación añadiendo alguna frase con su voz masculina y grave voz  y Baekhyun simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar y a caminar tratando de recordar las calles para no perderse a la vuelta.

—¡Es ahí! —dio varios pasos al frente Sehun entusiasmado.

Baekhyun ojeo a su alrededor, era una calle ancha repleta de almacenes y una fábrica abandonada la cual había sido invadida por personas moviéndose en skaters y dibujando obscenidades con spray. Si esta era la clase de lugar en el cual él iba a encontrar el amor de su vida Baekhyun pensó que preferiría estar soltero de por vida. Había muchas personas bebiendo en las calles, cosa que era ilegal por no agregar el hecho de que al fondo cerca de un muro casi derruido varios grupos de personas estaban formando lo que parecían hoguera con algún contenedor de basura.

—¿Es este lugar...mm.. seguro? —preguntó Baekhyun acercándose a Sehun.

— Claro, nunca ha muerto nadie—le respondió cogiendo a Baekhyun de la muñeca y tirando de su cuerpo.

—Es agradable saber que nadie ha muerto —rodó los ojos Kyungsoo —, lo que nos lleva a pensar si que ha habido lesionados o heridos —comentó Kyungsoo acercándose a Sehun y a Baekhyun.

Sehun les arrastró frente a uno de los almacenes, Baekhyun se deshizo de la mano de Sehun y miró al frente encontrándose una entrada de cristal vigilada por un robusto hombre de pelo rapado, camisa ceñida a su abdomen y tatuajes en cabeza y brazos.

—Tres entradas —habló Sehun empujando a Baekhyun y a Kyungsoo al frente.

—Solo pueden entrar los menores acompañados de un adulto al menos —habló el hombre de la puerta.

—Ahora entiendo porque insistías tanto en que viniera...—dijo con sequedad Baekhyun buscando su identificación.

—¿Aún no cumpliste los 21?—se giró Kyungsoo mirando al alto.

—Nop.

Minutos más tardes los tres chicos se adentraron dentro de aquel supuesto almacén que acabó convirtiéndose en un club. Caminaron por la segunda planta hasta llegar a unas barandillas donde se podía ver desde una vista panorámica un escenario, una barra de bar y persona bailando en una pista.

—¡WOW! —exclamó Sehun haciendo que tanto Baekhyun como Kyungsoo centrarán ahora su atención en él —¡Siempre quise venir aquí! ¡Vamos a pedir algo de bebida!—dijo por encima del volumen de la música antes de salir corriendo hacía las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

—¡Espera Sehun! —gritó Baekhyun girando su cuerpo ya dispuesto a salir corriendo antes de que Kyungsoo le detuviera agarrándole de la manga —¿Qué.. haces?

—No hace falta que corras —sonrió Kyungsoo, Baekhyun trago grueso tratando de entender por qué estar a solas con Kyungsoo le provocaba tantas sensaciones — no me apetece salir de este antro para ir a un hospital —concluyó soltando el brazo de Baekhyun y caminando de frente hacia las escaleras.

Baekhyun se frotó el brazo con el ceño fruncido e inmediatamente siguió a Kyungsoo hacia la planta baja donde estaba todo el escándalo. Baekhyun hacía tiempo que no salía y se sentía fuera de lugar viendo a todas esas mujeres arregladas, así como grupos de hombre tomando alcohol y charlando a gritos. Así que se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que encontrar a Sehun lo antes posible, emborracharle y llevarle a casa.

Era el plan perfecto para salir de ese lugar sanos y salvos.

Sin embargo no estaba entre los planes de Baekhyun perder de vista a Kyungsoo entre la multitud. Baekhyun se puso de puntillas tratando de localizar la cabellera negra de Kyungsoo o sus ropas negras, pero las personas no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro, empujarle, lanzar sus bebidas sobre su ropa. En ese instante Baekhyun recordó por qué odiaba ir a los clubs.

Los focos de luces no paraban de girar cegando sus ojos, Baekhyun se sentía perdido entre un mar de personas, el ambiente apestaba a sudor y la suela de sus zapatos se quedaba pegada en el suelo incomodando todavía más a Baekhyun.

¿¡Dónde se han metido!?

Baekhyun lucho, estiró sus brazos y trató de hacerse camino a través de las personas que bailaban, la música era cada vez más fuerte, y no, no era la música del local. La melodía que sonaba en su cabeza había llegado al clímax, era una melodía que retumbaba dentro de su cabeza, un sonido escalofriante que transmitía de todo menos tranquilidad y seguridad. Baekhyun se llevó las manos a los oídos, cerró los párpados e inmerso en su propia oscuridad.

—¡Ahhh!

—¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!?

—¡¡La luz se fue!!

Baekhyun comenzó a abrir los ojos siendo de nuevo rodeado por el color negro, aunque sentía a cientos de personas a su alrededor desesperadas, empujado y gritando con miedo. Baekhyun comenzó a moverse sin quererlo, las personas le empujaban hacia afuera de la pista y en unos minutos de nuevo el local se llenó de luz.

Baekhyun de pronto se vio cerca de la barra del club, las personas parecían estar más calmadas y la música de nuevo hacía comenzado a sonar. El castaño miró a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar hacía la barra esperando encontrar a Sehun en esa zona.  
Se sentó en uno de los taburetes aprovechando para deslizar su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar el móvil esperando encontrar algún mensaje o notificación, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue el símbolo de fuera de cobertura.

—Vaya mierda —suspiro guardando nuevamente el móvil.

—Por favor dame un jack daniels y para mi amigo el mejor cocktail que tengas para que levante el humor —los ojos de Baekhyun viajaron hacia el taburete próximo encontrándose con un chico no mucho más alto que él, pelo rubio y vistiendo ropa de cuero y botas.

—¿Amigo? No recuerdo haberte conocido —sonrió de perfil Baekhyun depositando sus manos sobre la barra.

—Bueno digamos que ahora puede comenzar nuestra amistad —una sonrisa gatuna se dibujó en los rosados labios del rubio haciendo que Baekhyun sonriera también, puede que por lo rara y ambigua que era la situación —, además no parece que estés disfrutando de esta fiesta ¿has venido solo?

—No, con ..mm.. podría decirse que dos amigos—respondió, los ojos del rubio se pegaron en el rostro de Baekhyun.

—No te veo muy convencido ¿algún problema? ¿Habéis discutido?—preguntó cruzándose de piernas.

—Mi mejor amigo ha desaparecido en la pista de baile y .. su digamos nuevo amigo también ha desaparecido dejándome atrás —habló Baekhyun estirando la mano viendo cómo la camarera dejaba dos bebidas.

—No quiero aparentar ser  un Sherlock pero mis dotes de deducción me dicen que ese otro amigo no es de tu agrado ¿uhm? —dijo mojándose los labios en los hielos de su bebida.

—No me gusta juzgar sin conocer.. pero digamos que tengo un don para ver a través de las personas —Baekhyun bebió un primer trago notando como el líquido iba descendiendo por su garganta dejando un sabor agrio y caliente.

—Vaya, que me estés contando esto a mí un desconocido puede significar que has visto a  través de mi.

—No, simplemente te ves como alguien que está tratando de ligarme.. pero no te está funcionando la técnica ¿verdad?—giró su silla Baekhyun para ver cara a cara al rubio quien había comenzado a reírse a carcajadas con el vaso entre sus manos; y fue en ese momento cuando Baekhyun alzó la ceja viendo como sus manos estaban ocultas bajo unos guantes de cuero.

—Vaya.. eres un chico duro, me alegro —habló por encima de la música bebiendo lo que le quedaba de la bebida de un solo trago y dejando el vaso en la barra — espero que encuentres rápido a tus amigos Byun Baekhyun —concluyó poniéndose de pie.

Que tipo más raro… un momento ¡cuando le dije mi nombre!

Baekhyun se puso de pie inmediatamente, buscó con la mirada al rubio encontrándoselo caminando entre la multitud de la pista. Era estúpido, pensaba Baekhyun.. era imposible que ese chico estuviera relacionado con sus memorias perdidas, pero el castaño no tenía nada mejor que hacer y la melodía de su cabeza le impulsaba a entrar en acción. El bajo comenzó a deslizarse entre las personas lo más rápido que podía, miró de reojo al rubio encontrándose con otro chico en la esquina más alejada de la multitud cerca del baño.

Baekhyun no se lo pensó dos veces y entró en el baño, encerrándose dentro de uno de los cubículos bajando la tapa del inodoro y sentándose sobre él aguantando la respiración en el momento en el que escuchó la puerta principal de los baños de nuevo abrirse.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a él —rompió el silencio una voz grave y demandante, Baekhyun dedujo que era el chico con el que se había juntado el rubio.

—Sólo le invité a una copa.. se veía triste y solitario —Baekhyun reconoció la voz del rubio  —además él no recuerda nada… tampoco deje que me tocara, por eso los guantes hehe.

—¡No te rías podrías haber puesto la misión en peligro!—exclamó el segundo chico desesperado —llevamos organizando este plan durante mucho tiempo.. no es hora de que lo cagues porque te apetecía intercambiar unas palabras.

— No solo unas palabras… él chico está confuso.

—Es mejor que siga así.. él no debe recordar absolutamente nada —respondió con gravedad, Baekhyun frunció el ceño sintiendo que estaban hablando de él, la curiosidad hizo que bajara del inodoro muy lentamente y tragando saliva ojeo entre la puerta del baño encontrándose al rubio sentado sobre uno de los lavabos balanceando los pies, mientras el segundo chico le daba la espalda impidiendo que Baekhyun pudiera ver su rostro.

— Lay no va ayudarnos en nuestro plan eso tu bien lo sabes…—habló el rubio saltando al suelo.

¿¡Lay!? 

—Esta noche me encargaré yo mismo de ese nuestro sujeto Suho muera—Baekhyun sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral escuchando aquellas palabras —ha estado oculto durante mucho tiempo, pero por fin lo hemos encontrado y es necesario que muera para que el plan siga su curso… mira los periódicos.. ¡Está en todos los titulares! Deben ser ellos… los secuestros empiezan a ser más numerosos.

—Yo no pienso ensuciarme las manos… no con él—agregó el rubio con seriedad  quitándose los guantes, Baekhyun parpadeo confuso viendo como las luces del baño comenzaban a parpadear y a crear chispas.

— Jongdae apaga todas las luces, nadie puede vernos los rostros.. especialmente Baekhyun—añadió el segundo chico confirmando a Baekhyun que estaban hablando de él —Yo seré el verdugo esta noche.

El castaño abrió un poco más la puerta nervioso y queriendo averiguar el rostro de aquel chico y fue entonces cuando la melodía de su cabeza explotó. Las notas musicales eran dolorosas como si mil martillos le estuvieran golpeando el cráneo, Baekhyun perdió el equilibrio llevándose las manos a la cabeza luciendo una expresión de dolor tratando de soportar aquella sinfonía.

¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Lárgate!

—¿Crees que te odiara una vez recuerde todo?—cuestionó el rubio, Baekhyun apoyado contra la pared del cubículo luchó por abrir los ojos y observar a los dos chicos—, después de todo… él.. Baekhyun por ti...

—Mm… me da igual que me odie—le respondió el segundo chico.

Fue entonces cuando por fin Baekhyun pudo ver el rostro de aquel chico y al segundo de verlo se arrepintió. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus manos comenzaron a descender de su cabeza temblando. No puede ser, no puede ser verdad, pensaba Baekhyun echando los pies hacia atrás tratando de mantener la respiración, pero su corazón latía más rápido de cualquiera de los pensamientos que cruzaban en ese momento por su cabeza.

— Cierto...a fin de cuentas el plan es para protegerle—concluyó el rubio cerrando los ojos, en ese momento se vio triste como si él mismo estuviera luchando contra algo dentro de su cabeza también.

—No hay tiempo que perder, vamos.

Es él… ¡El chico del fuego! ¡El chico de mi sueño está aquí!

Baekhyun escuchó la puerta del baño y salió disparado de su escondite, se abalanzó sobre el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo al momento dejando su mano a escasos centímetros de tocar la salida.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y si son asesinos? ¿Mafiosos?  Estuvieron hablando de matar a una persona.. y de un extraño plan… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para detener algo que está fuera de mi alcance? Yo solo soy yo.. ¡Byun Baekhyun! No soy un súper héroe.. pero no soy el tipo de persona que permitiría que un inocente muera.

Sin perder más tiempo Baekhyun se lanzó fuera del baño, miró a su alrededor con desesperación. Todo seguía como lo había dejado, personas bailando, tomando y disfrutando de la noche. El castaño se puso de puntillas hasta que sus ojos dieron con los dos sujetos, los dos chicos de cuero. Baekhyun comenzó a caminar tragando grueso y se detuvo viendo cómo el sujeto denominado Jongdae (y quien previamente le había invitado a tomar una copa) alzó las manos por encima de su cabeza  oculto en una esquina, cerca del escenario, lejos de la mirada del resto de personas.

Entonces de entre los dedos del rubio comenzaron a florecer pequeñas chispas de electricidad, como una corriente que se deslizaba como pequeñas serpientes en sus manos y a continuación se alzaban al techo en forma de un tamaño mayor llegando al sistema de alumbrado del club, logrando que las luces se desvanecieran al instante.

¡Qué cojones!

El pánico de nuevo llenó el local, Baekhyun inmediatamente sacó el móvil alumbrando a su alrededor siguiendo la pista a los dos sujetos hasta que de pronto algo tiró de su cuerpo hacía atrás. Alterado enfocó con el móvil.

—¡Yah Baekhyun baja eso!

— ¡Kyungsoo! —exclamó el castaño.

— ¡Dónde te habías metido! —alzó de nuevo la voz el pelicorto frotándose los ojos —me descuide un momento y puf habías desaparecido —explicó.

—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! —gritó Baekhyun cogiendo a Kyungsoo de la mano y tirando de él, mientras apuntaba con el móvil al suelo.

—¡YAH! ¡¡Qué demonios  haces!!

—¡Alguien va a morir esta noche tengo que impedirlo! —Kyungsoo creyó que había escuchado mal mientras subían las escaleras a la segunda planta y caminaban de nuevo hacía la entrada mientras el resto de personas seguían en la planta baja esperando a que las luces regresaran.

Una vez fuera Baekhyun soltó a Kyungsoo, en medio de la calle seguía habiendo varios grupos de adolescentes pero no tan numerosos por no añadir que el portero había desaparecido. Kyungsoo miraba confuso a Baekhyun mirar a su alrededor como un perro extraviado, nervioso y sudando.

—No pueden haberse ido muy lejos… es imposible —habló en voz alta Baekhyun mientras se acariciaba la barbilla y los ojos de Kyungsoo no se despegaban de él.

—¿Baekhyun a dónde vas?—preguntó Kyungsoo viendo como el castaño se iba alejando del callejón.

—A la avenida principal —contestó Baekhyun comenzando a correr.

—¡Mierda! —blasfemo Kyungsoo corriendo detrás de Baekhyun.

La avenida principal de esa zona seguía viéndose vacía y solitaria, las luces de algunas farolas parpadeaban e incluso humo continuaba saliendo de alguno de los contenedores que habían servido de hoguera para los vándalos. Kyungsoo se detuvo en medio de un cruce bajo la luz de una farola observando a Baekhyun agazapado detrás de un coche mirando a dos personas en la acera de enfrente hablando.

—No quiero acusar de nada pero… ¿has ingerido alguna droga Baekhyun?—cuestionó Kyungsoo erguido con los brazos cruzados y la mirada llena de preocupación, Baekhyun ni se molestó en mirarle estiró la mano y le agarro de su sudadera obligando al pelicorto a agazaparse a su lado.

—¿Ves ese tipo rubio de ahí? Pues veras… antes de sus dedos.. él —Baekhyun notaba la sequedad de su boca mientras hablaba y escuchaba su corazón acelerado, ladeo su rostro un poco viendo a Kyungsoo a su lado —no vayas a pensar que estoy loco ni nada por el estilo.. y además yo no tomo drogas.. pero ese tipo hizo que la luz del local se apagará.

—Sera un delincuente, simplemente busquemos a Sehun y volvamos a la residencia.

—¡No! —exclamó lo necesario para que solo Kyungsoo le escuchara —tu no lo entiendes Kyungsoo… él.. de sus dedos salieron chispas, electricidad y-y voló hasta el techo y--

— Baekhyun basta ya de gilipolleces.

—¡Ah! Se están moviendo —le interrumpió Baekhyun dejando a Kyungsoo con las palabras en la boca —voy detrás de ellos tu ve a por Sehun—le demandó conforme se erguía.

—¡¡Baekhyun!!

***

 

Baekhyun reconocía ese lugar, no porque hubiera estado ahí pero las similitudes y las emociones frías que abrazaban su cuerpo se lo confirmaban. Los edificios casi derruidos, vagabundos durmiendo en bancos y en esquinas de la calle, perros solitarios repletos de garrapatas peleándose por restos de basura y un olor putrefacto por doquier.

Este lugar debe ser… El barrio sur de Seúl.

 

La zona era conocida por su alto índice de delincuencia, por los numerosos casos de robos, asesinatos y violaciones. Pero si algo destacaba en el peor de los barrios de aquella capital era  “El caso de la avenida 04”. Hace años cuando aquel barrio solía ser una zona residencial, extraños sucesos comenzaron a surgir entre la oscuridad, haciendo que las personas que vivían ahí se mudaran, dejaran sus vidas atrás con el único propósito de seguir adelante en busca de un nuevo futuro. La avenida 04 era y sigue siendo famosa por el caso del extraño pirómano, jamás se logró capturar al culpable y todavía quedan restos de todas las casas y almacenes que fueron convertidos en polvo.

A partir de entonces, los casos de vandalismo fueron en aumento. Al principio eran pequeñas fechorías como romper cristales, quemar contenedores o peleas callejeras; pero conforme el tiempo transcurría los problemas se hicieron mayores. Los escaparates de las tiendas eran fácilmente destruidos y todos saqueaban todo a su paso, las carreras ilegales de vehículos comenzaron a ser el deporte favorito de la ciudad y el tráfico y consumo de drogas  el mercado favorito de las calles.

Baekhyun caminaba pegado a las paredes, mirando constantemente a su alrededor y rezando en voz baja de que nada extraño apareciera de entre la noche para acabar con su miserable vida. Tuvo muchos momentos de detenerse y plantearse el dar media vuelta y correr como un niño asustado, sin embargo Baekhyun sabía que no tenía nada que perder y aún estaba el factor importante de que esos extraños chicos parecían conocerle y puede que esto fuera una llave que le abriera las puertas a la pérdida de su memoria.

Les había estado siguiendo de cerca, no logrando escuchar si mantenían algún tipo de conversación, pero sí para descubrir que ambos sujetos se adentraron en la avenida de los sucesos inexplicables. El olor de putrefacción y cloaca se cambió por uno de azufre y polvo. Baekhyun miró horrorizado el lugar, seguía habiendo casas, pero todas estaban abandonadas repletas de basura en sus descuidados jardines, perros atados con bozales que gruñían  desesperados deseando clavar sus colmillos sobre la piel de la primera persona que se atreviera a pasar por su territorio y el paso del fuego.

La fachada de la mayoría de las casas estaban quemadas, completamente negras como el carbón con diferencia de que algunos vándalos habían aprovechado de ello para crear su arte de spray.

Y por algún motivo Baekhyun se detuvo frente a la última de las casas, la última casa del callejón más famoso del barrio de sur de Seúl. La casa en la cual todo dio comienzo. Y lo peor de todo es que Baekhyun conocía esa casa.

Es la misma casa. La casa de mi anterior sueño.

Y era escalofriante ver como lo que había soñado se había vuelto realidad. Como el mundo fuera de esa casa estaba completamente echado a perder, negro y sin vida como en su sueño, con la única diferencia de que ahí no había ningún árbol.

El castaño entró en el jardín, lo poco verde que habitaba  eran malas hierbas repletas de pinchos y un verde apagado, el resto era abrazado por tierra muerta sobre la cual parecía que no iba a surgir la vida. Baekhyun miró la fachada, las ventanas estaban rotas y tapadas con trozos de madera, los muros de la casa con agujeros y el tejado parecía también tener brechas. Baekhyun logró entrar al interior de la casa a través de una de las aberturas, sacudió su pelo y sacó el móvil alumbrando el interior.

—¡Ah mierda! —se asustó por un momento cuando enfoco una rata corriendo entre el resto de muebles de aquella amplia sala.

Baekhyun trago grueso y observó a su alrededor. Aquella amplia sala parecía ser el comedor principal, amplio suelo rodeado de restos de muebles y capas de polvo que conectaban a unas escaleras que ascendían a la segunda planta. El bajo decidió seguir su instinto y subió con cuidado mirando como las escaleras no eran precisamente estables.

Al llegar a la segunda planta la luz lunar que penetraba por los agujeros del techo sirvieron de iluminación de aquel pequeño pasillo con dos puertas. El sonido de la madera crujiendo ponía los pelos de punta a Baekhyun quien con valentía abrió la primera puerta. Era un pequeño dormitorio, unas viejas cortinas prácticamente roídas se balanceaban gracias a la poca brisa que penetraba en el interior de la casa.

Baekhyun fue dando pequeños pasos hasta llegar al centro de la habitación. El mundo entero parecía girar, de la nada Baekhyun se sentía mareado escuchaba voces dentro de su cabeza, sentía muchas presencias a su alrededor a pesar de no haber nadie y sus ojos no dejaban de ver aquellos dibujos sobre la pared.

Frente a una cama partida por la mitad cuyas sábanas estaban quemadas había una pared, parecía ser la única pared que había logrado sobrevivir al incendio. Baekhyun arrastró sus pies escuchando una nueva melodía dentro de su cabeza. La melodía era completamente diferente a la anterior, era un sonido infantil, la canción de cuna dentro de una caja musical y una voz la acompañaba.. la desgarradora voz de un chico llorando.

Podrías ser mi única estrella,  
pero eres aún mayor,  
como la luz de la luna llena.  
Ilumina mi camino para siempre.  
Para siempre.

Si desapareces correré hacia ti,  
incluso en la oscuridad seguiré corriendo.  
Aún cuando te olvides de mi,  
yo te mantendré cerca para siempre.

Las rodillas de Baekhyun rozaron el suelo, alzó sus manos hacía su cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor y fue incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas descendieran desde sus ojos empapando su cara.

¿¡Quien!? ¡¿De quién es esta voz que escucho?!¿Quién está cantando?

— ¿Acaso no te han dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Baekhyun alzó la cara llena de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban agarrando su propio pelo y su boca se entreabrió viendo la figura humana que le acompañaba en aquella habitación. Bajo el umbral de la puerta estaba él. El chico del fuego. Su rostro era serio, ceño levemente fruncido, el peso del cuerpo apoyado contra la pared con actitud chulesca y brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Sin embargo, Baekhyun quería averiguar más, quería indagar más sobre la identidad de ese chico y decidió mirarle a los ojos.

Fue un grave error.

En el momento que sus ojos se unieron con los de ese chico, Baekhyun inmediatamente perdió la conciencia y cayó desplomado al suelo escuchando en su cabeza la melodía de un réquiem. El chico de cabello rojo se arrodilló frente a Baekhyun, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación cuando estiró la mano y retiró varios mechones de la frente de Baekhyun y a continuación alzó a Baekhyun entre sus brazos.

—Hay puertas que es mejor que estén cerradas Baekhyun… hay veces que el dolor es imposible de soportar; por ello es mejor olvidarlo.. para siempre.

***

Aquella noche el mundo de sus sueños era más frío de lo normal. Baekhyun observaba el vaho salir de su boca y como el vapor ascendía a un cielo cubierto por capas de nubes. Se preguntó dónde estaría el chico de las llamas o por qué había quemado todo a su alrededor.

Entonces algo comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo y aquel abandonado lugar. Baekhyun estiró la mano pensando que el tacto de la nieve le iba a provocar más frío, pero para su sorpresa no sintió nada. Confuso Baekhyun miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que eso que le rodeaba no eran copos de nieve.

Era ceniza.

A continuación, sus ojos observaron el árbol. Como siempre su tronco estaba torcido, ramas rozando el suelo sin moverse y ni una sola hoja adornándolas. Baekhyun trago grueso acercándose despacio en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había alguien arrodillado frente al mismo.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca Baekhyun se detuvo a escasos metros del chico arrodillado.

— ¿De qué me sirve ser fuerte si no puedo proteger a la persona que más amo? ¿De qué me sirve el poder si solo conlleva sufrimiento?

Baekhyun abrió la boca para hablarle, pero se dio cuenta de que él no podía hablar en aquel mundo. Sus palabras carecían de sonido. Luego el chico se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Baekhyun dio varios pasos hacia atrás con el miedo aferrándose a sus huesos.

¿Por qué el chico del fuego llora?

¿Es esa la cara de un asesino?

¿Por qué esas lágrimas son tan dolorosas de ver?

Baekhyun quería pedirle al chico de las llamas que no llorara, aunque ni él mismo entendía porque eso le afectaba.

—Aún si tengo que matar uno a uno a todos los que nos hicieron esto.. lo haré por ti Baekhyun.

Y después de aquellas palabras Baekhyun observó un segundo cuerpo cerca de las raíces del árbol. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas viendo su propio rostro cubierto de ceniza y de heridas, su corazón latía con más fuerza y su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar.

¿Yo… estoy muerto?

 

Baekhyun abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa no estaba acostado en sus sábanas y ni siquiera la luz del día le acompañaba. Encogió sus piernas encontrándose rodeado por la oscuridad y miró a su alrededor con el corazón agitado.

— ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya Kim Jongdae! —Baekhyun escuchó un fuerte grito, trago grueso y giró su cuerpo viendo una pizca de luz que penetraba por la puerta semiabierta de aquella habitación.

—¿¡Quien iba a pensar que nos iba a seguir!? El chico no recuerda nada y pensé que odiaba esa clase de fiestas y se iría a casa tranquilamente.

—¡Por dios Jongdae estamos hablando de Baekhyun!

Baekhyun abrió un poco la puerta husmeando, viendo una sala que parecía un comedor remodelado. Había sofás de cuero, una mesa de billar, televisión y bastantes muebles repletos de libros. En uno de los sofás estaba Jongdae cruzado de piernas y a su lado el chico de cabello rojo gritando y enfurecido.

— Tu eres quien mejor conoce a Baekhyun Chanyeol.. ¿por qué no intuiste que algo así podría pasar?

Chanyeol… él se llama Chanyeol.

—El Baekhyun de ahora es imprevisible.. ni yo mismo puedo saber en qué está pensando o qué va a hacer —dijo el nombrado como Chanyeol frotándose la frente con amargura —, además nada de esto habría pasado si tú te hubieras comportado según el plan.

—Claroooo la culpa siempre la tiene Jongdae —agregó el rubio apoyando su espalda contra el sofá bruscamente y rodando los ojos.

— Tenemos que organizar nuestro plan… si ellos le encuentran antes que nosotros será demasiado tarde… hasta el día del eclipse debemos protegerle —Chanyeol se masajeó la sien, parecía nervioso y no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior.

—Bueno mira el lado positivo Baekhyun está ya con nosotros —sonrió Jongdae de oreja a oreja, pero su comentario solo provocó que Chanyeol se levantara del sofá y de una patada volcara la mesita que tenían delante de sus ojos —¡Chanyeol cálmate!

—¡¿Que me calme?! ¡Cómo quieres que me calme cuando nada de esto debería estar pasando! Baekhyun se supone que no tendría que saber nada de nosotros, él tiene que ser un humano normal.. vivir una vida normal y morir como alguien jodidamente normal.

—Lo de normal me ha quedado claro ¿ok? —alzó las manos en son de paz el rubio— pero si ya sabemos en qué ámbitos se mueve Baekhyun es más fácil protegerle. 

¿Protegerme? 

—Baekhyun tampoco está seguro con nosotros Jongdae…

—Claramente con tus cambios de carácter ni yo estoy a salvo.

—Quiero que le lleves al campus de su universidad, le acuestes en su cama y que todo parezca un sueño de borrachera ¿lo has entendido?—alzó el tono de voz Chanyeol.

—¿Tu estas seguro de esto Chanyeol? Después de todo Baekhyun es tu--

—¡Kim Jongdae!

—Ok-ok pero no me grites más o acabaré sordo —se levantó del sofá Jongdae sacudiendo sus pantalones y suspirando con pereza — ¿tú que vas a hacer?—fijó los ojos Jongdae en Chanyeol parado en medio de la sala levantando la mesa que previamente antes había pateado.

— Matar a Suho antes de que lo haga otro —añadió, los ojos de Baekhyun se agrandaron escuchando eso — ese tipo es un dolor en el culo —se quejó Chanyeol sacudiéndose el pelo.

—Ánimo con ello pues.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Son asesinos? ¿Mafiosos? ¡AH! No lo sé.. primero hablan de protegerme luego de matar a un tal Suho. ¡Qué demonios está pasando!

— Más te vale no cagarla Jongdae —le amenazó Chanyeol apuntándole con el dedo índice haciendo que Jongdae sonriera traviesamente.

—¿Quieres largarte de una jodida vez Chanyeol?

El pelirrojo no contestó, rodó sus ojos mirando con desaprobación a su amigo conforme se dirigía hacia el extremo derecho de la habitación cerca de una salida dónde de un perchero cogió un abrigo largo y se lo puso. Abandonando la habitación en silencio.

—Menudo dolor en el culo eres Chanyeol —agregó entre dientes el rubio sacudiéndose el pelo, luego miró hacía la puerta y Baekhyun asustado retrocedió arrastrado su culo por el suelo hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la pared.

Viene hacia aquí, ¿qué debo hacer?

El castaño sentía las gotas de sudor descender por su cuello, su ropa estaba encharcada y su boca seca debido a la tensión. Los pasos de Jongdae cada vez eran más cercanos y las preguntas en la cabeza de Baekhyun cada vez más numerosas. Segundos más tarde, la puerta comenzó a abrirse ligeramente, la luz se iba expandiendo haciendo desaparecer la oscuridad y Jongdae entró deteniéndose en el centro.

—¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta ahí? —preguntó en voz alta Jongdae mirando a Baekhyun dormido en el suelo—la cama está en la otra punta… joder.

Baekhyun cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido, estaba demasiado nervioso y juró que hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta de cómo temblaban sus párpados y su labio inferior dando a entender que estaba claramente despierto.

—Mírale que gracioso, parece un perrito soñando —se acuclilló Jongdae mirando a Baekhyun.

¡Es tonto!

Después Jongdae se incorporó deslizando sus manos hacía el cuerpo de Baekhyun para agarrarle lo más suavemente posible para que el bajo no se despertara. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Baekhyun sintió las manos del rubio agarrándole de los muslos Baekhyun abrió los ojos y se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz. Lástima que no calculara bien su trayectoria y su frente acabará golpeando la parte más sensible de un hombre.

—¡La madre que me p-! ¡Ah! Ugg… ¡Ah! 

Baekhyun se quedó atónito viendo a Jongdae llevar las manos a su entrepierna mientras gritaba y lloraba, jamás había visto a un hombre aguantar las lágrimas y el orgullo de tal manera que por un instante Baekhyun se asombró de la fuerza de Jongdae.

—Eh.. ups.

—¡Nada de ups! ¡Me has dejado estéril lo juro! 

—Ah… ugh..mm.. perdón —alzó la palma de su mano.

Luego Baekhyun recordó que no estaba tratando con amigos sino con unos extraños tipos que pertenecen a una banda de asesinos.

—¡Hasta la vista! —exclamó, rápidamente incorporándose para salir disparado de aquel lugar.

— ¡No creas que te voy a dejar escapar!

Y ahí estaba la típica frase de villano de película que hizo que Baekhyun borrará cualquier rastro de sonrisa de su cabeza. Se estaba jugando la vida. Y fue en ese momento cuando verdaderamente lo entendió, en el momento en el que el rubio estiró sus brazos y de la nada la bombilla de la habitación estalló y las chispas de electricidad  eran moldeadas en el aire por las manos del rubio quien sonreía de oreja a oreja con pura maldad.

—¡M-mierda! —gritó el castaño con pánico viendo como las chispas haciendo zig zag y a una velocidad considerable se acercaban hacia él a una velocidad considerable.

Baekhyun se lanzó al suelo sintiendo una fuerte corriente pasar por encima de su cabeza, consiguiendo que su pelo se pusiera de punta, después se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Baekhyun tirado en el suelo más pálido que un fantasma, miró hacia atrás viendo  como en la pared se había formado un boquete que había chamuscado la pared a su alrededor.

Si eso me hubiera impactado… ese agujero ahora me estaría atravesando el pecho.

—Ahora sé un buen chico y compórtate —habló con voz calmada Jongdae, pero para nada Baekhyun estaba calmado.

—¡Y una mierda asesino eléctrico! —ni el mismo Baekhyun entendía de dónde había salido toda esa confianza en sí mismo para retar a alguien sacado al parecer de un cómic de súper héroes de marvel.

—Asesino eléctrico, que buen apodo— se detuvo el rubio acariciándose la barbilla hasta que vió como Baekhyun había desaparecido de la habitación —¡Mierda no es momento para asombrarme por motes! ¡Vuelve aquí maldito Baekhyun!

Baekhyun saltó la pequeña mesa del comedor corriendo desesperadamente hacia la puerta escuchando de lejos a Jongdae gritar. Aporreo la puerta hasta darse cuenta de que estaba bloqueada desde el otro lado aumentando su desesperación. Baekhyun se giró con los pelos de punta viendo a Jongdae salir de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡M-mierda! —Baekhyun se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se lanzó al suelo viendo al rubio estirar las manos con furia provocando de nuevo que la electricidad cobrará vida.

El golpe fue doloroso, una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de Baekhyun yaciendo en el suelo. Movió los brazos impulsándose del suelo logrando arrodillarse pero era demasiado tarde Jongdae ya estaba frente a él acuclillado mirándole fijamente.

—Eres un poco travieso —dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

—¡Qué sois! —chilló Baekhyun temblando.

—No hace falta que lo sepas, ahora sé un buen chico —la voz de Jongdae era calmada a oídos de Baekhyun no parecía la de alguien que le estaba amenazando con matarle, pero aún y todo no podía evitar estar preocupado, ya que la situación no podía ser más surrealista — te pondré a dormir y todo esto sólo habrá sido un sueño.

De nuevo. De nuevo voy a perder recuerdos.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó con rabia propulsándose con las piernas y logrando apoyarse en el abdomen de Jongdae aprovechando su fuerza para empujar al rubio y hacer que este cayera sobre la mesita del centro de comedor rompiéndola en pedazos.

Después Baekhyun salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, hacia la segunda puerta del comedor tratando de buscar otra salida.

—Mierda Baekhyun —se quejo Jongdae sobre los restos de la mesa —¡Lo estás haciendo muy complicado! 

Baekhyun logró abrir la puerta, sus manos comenzaban a estar pegajosas por el sudor y trago grueso deslizando su palma por la pared hasta prender el interruptor. La bombilla se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras polillas y mosquitos la rodeaban, Baekhyun instintivamente se llevó las manos a la nariz cubriéndose incluso la boca viendo con desagrado aquel lugar.

Era una cocina, de eso el castaño estaba totalmente seguro. Sin embargo, está lucía como si mil cerdos se hubieran revolcado en ella. La basura estaba tirada por el suelo, sobresaliendo de las bolsas, los azulejos repletos de grasa y manchas que parecían llevar ahí siglos, la única mesa estaba repleta de mil cajas y objetos inútiles como si hubieran sido recogidos de los contenedores de basura y el friegaplatos estaba hasta arriba de cubiertos, platos agrietados y un agua estancada de color negro.

—¡¡¡Baekhyun!!! —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Baekhyun dándose cuenta de que había bajado la guardia viendo aquella pocilga.

Respiro profundamente y sintió náuseas olisqueando a su alrededor, trato de esquivar la basura tirada en el suelo pero era prácticamente imposible. Baekhyun sentía como su calzado se hundía y los bajos de su pantalón se encharcaban de algo que mejor no quiso averiguar qué era.

—¡No tienes a donde huir Baekhyun! —el feroz grito de Jongdae hizo que Baekhyun pisara de mala forma y su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio comenzando a caer contra un montón de basura — Es hora de que dejes de correr —el castaño yaciendo en el suelo estiró la mano introduciéndola entre varias cajas y residuos alcanzando algo metálico, viendo como las chispas de electricidad comenzaban a formarse entre los dedos del rubio.

Las chispas de nuevo comenzaron a cobrar formas de serpiente deslizándose hacía Baekhyun con todo su poder, los ojos de Baekhyun se abrieron de par en par viéndose totalmente acorralado entre basura y aquel poderoso ataque. Instintivamente alzó el objeto que había agarrado y lo alzó cerrando los ojos esperando recibir el ataque.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡AAH! 

Baekhyun abrió los ojos viendo como la electricidad giraba en la parte superior del objeto que había sujetado, y después el ataque era rebotado hacia su propio dueño haciendo que el propio Jongdae se lanzara al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

Baekhyun miró la espátula que había agarrado sonriendo con malicia en el momento en el que vio como la parte de la extremidad superior estaba hecha de goma, el principal enemigo de la electricidad.

—Vaya.. vaya chico relámpago al parecer me has subestimado—se alzó Baekhyun orgulloso —ahora, hasta luego  —sonrió de oreja a oreja saltando por encima de Jongdae y corriendo hacía el comedor de nuevo hasta que choco contra algo firme.

—Vaya.. vaya.. —Baekhyun alzó la cabeza viendo al chico llamado Chanyeol parado enfrente de él mirándole fijamente y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos como un lobo de caza —yo no voy a subestimarte.

Y lo próximo que sintió Baekhyun fue un fuerte golpe que hizo que toda luz desapareciera de su cabeza hasta quedar nada salvo la completa oscuridad.

 

3\. ——Álter ego ——del latín “alter ego” traducido como “el otro yo’’ es un segundo yo, que se cree es distinto de la personalidad normal u original de una persona.

 

Baekhyun abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo su cuerpo entero arder y lo primero que vislumbró fue la cara de Sehun parpadeando cerca de su rostro mientras masticaba un bocadillo y las migas de pan caían sobre su cara.

—¡EBAS IBVO! —gritó Sehun con la boca llena, Baekhyun se llevó la mano a la cara retirándose las migas y sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido —¡Estás vivo! —repitió de nuevo Sehun después de tragar.

—¿Acaso luzco como alguien muerto ugh?—cuestionó Baekhyun tirando de las sábanas con las piernas.

—Has tenido una fiebre horrible de no haber sido por Kyungsoo creo que hubieras muerto hyung —se sentó al lado de Baekhyun Sehun hablándole con preocupación, el castaño giró el rostro viendo a Kyungsoo dormido en la cama de Sehun junto a un barreño de agua y un paño.

—No seas exagerado Sehun, ya nadie muere de fiebre—sonrió de perfil Baekhyun.

—¡Pero enserio estabas muy enfermo hyung!—exclamó el alto poniéndose en pie y cerrando las manos en forma de puño —.Fue mi culpa.. aun sabiendo que a ti no te gustan esa clase de fiestas te obligue a ir y encima nos perdimos y.. ¡arrg! Lo siento hyung.

—¿Fies..ta? —preguntó Baekhyun en un susurro de voz.

Fue entonces cuando su cabeza se llenó de flashbacks. Jongdae el chico de los misteriosos poderes, la avenida 04, el chico de las llamas Chanyeol, la casa repleta de basura y cenizas. Todo estaba regresando a su cabeza.

—He estado muy preocupado.. sobre todo desde que escuche esa noticia de que un tal Baekhyun había sufrido una agresión en los alrededores del campus —se acarició el pelo Sehun pensativo.

—¡Sehun como llegué yo aquí!—golpeo Baekhyun la cama con fuerza.

—Mm.. supongo que andando, ¿igual pediste un taxi?

—¡No estoy bromeando Sehun!

—No lo sé hyung, cuando yo llegué estabas aquí y Kyungsoo te estaba cuidando—habló Sehun nervioso viendo a Baekhyun perder la paciencia.

—¡ARRRG! —Baekhyun se estiró del pelo enfadado.

Fue ese Chanyeol. Él me golpeó y me dejó inconsciente y me trajo aquí.. ¡maldición! Al final no pude averiguar nada sobre ellos.

—Me alegro que estés bien hyung —susurró Sehun cual niño, después el castaño soltó un largo suspiro y fijó sus ojos en Sehun.

—¿Qué habías dicho antes? Algo de una agresión…

—¡AH SÍ! —gritó Sehun de la nada corriendo hacía el escritorio de la habitación para coger un papel y correr de vuelta hacia donde estaba Baekhyun para estampárselo en la cara — mira hyung.. algo extraño está pasando.

—No puedo verlo a no ser que lo apartes de los poros de mi piel Sehun—el alto alzó las cejas viendo su mano contra la cara del castaño y sonrió alejando el papel.

Los ojos de Baekhyun subieron hasta ver a Sehun sonriéndole de oreja a oreja de forma inocente, después poco a poco fue bajando hacía el titular del periódico. El cual le dejó un poco en shock.

¡De nuevo el roba pieles ha realizado un movimiento! ¡La quinta víctima de su caza!

—¿Roba pieles? ¿Qué significa todo esto?—preguntó Baekhyun confuso.

—Sigue leyendo hyung —le incitó Sehun tragando saliva.

Ayer día 20 Noviembre de nuevo una persona más ha sido víctima del misterioso caso del “roba pieles”. Se desconoce la identidad, procedencia u objetivo de este extraño ser que hasta ahora ha logrado ocultarse de la justicia.

Lo único que se conoce y que los agentes del caso han dado permiso para difundir, es que este misterioso criminal ataca con un mismo patrón. Todas sus víctimas son varones cuyo nombre de identidad es Baekhyun. 

El roba pieles secuestra a sus víctimas y suplanta sus identidades, por lo que hasta nuevo aviso se recomienda prudencia y calma.

—¿Qué mierdas es esto? —sacudió Baekhyun el periódico.

—¿Parece una película de miedo verdad?—brillaron los ojos de Sehun.

—¡Mi vida peligra porque hay un puto maniático que secuestra a personas con mi nombre Sehun! 

—Ah.. claro desde tu punto de vista no debe ser muy bueno.. claro —se acarició la barbilla Sehun asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡El alcohol te afectó!—se levantó de la cama malhumorado.

—Eh hyung, ¿¡a dónde vas!?

—¡Me voy!—cerró la puerta del dormitorio de un buen portazo.

Sehun cerró los ojos debido al enorme estruendo y después suspiró mirando a Kyungsoo dormido en su cama.

***

La oficina de Yixing ese día olía a incienso y a aloe vera. Baekhyun estaba tumbando en el mismo sillón de cuero y como siempre este se sentía frío. El castaño no podía evitar acariciar la textura del asiento con la yema de los dedos, probablemente como rasgo de nerviosismo o puede como causa de aburrimiento.

—Siento la tardanza —rompió el silencio Yixing, Baekhyun alzó la cabeza desde el sillón viendo al pelinegro entrar con varias carpetas y cajas en sus brazos —, no debí dejar que esa secretario mía cogiera vacaciones.. ¿ves lo que pasa? Ahora me toca hacer todo el trabajo a mi —se quejó el doctor dejando todo sobre su escritorio y remangándose las mangas de su bata.

—Mm...—murmuró Baekhyun viendo la escena.

—Muy bien.. ¿comenzamos? —dijo dejando todo atrás y sentándose en la silla frente al sofá —¿algún acontecimiento nuevo? ¿Algo inusual?

—¿Crees en extraterrestres? —preguntó Baekhyun jugando con sus propias manos sobre su vientre mirando el techo de la habitación esperando en cualquier momento escuchar las carcajadas de su médico, pero en vez de eso se giró al no escuchar nada encontrándose con la expresión más pálida e inusual que Yixing jamás antes había mostrado —, quiero decir.. mm… ¿lees Marvel y esas cosas? Sé que es extraño…

—¿A qué viene este interés por esas cosas? No es propio de ti Baekhyun —se soltó varios botones de la camiseta.

—Soñé con un hombre, un chico que quemaba todo.. todo ese lugar con el que llevo soñando tanto tiempo y ese chico existe Yixing—Baekhyun de nuevo observó como los ojos de su médico trataban de esquivar su mirada mientras se cruzaba de piernas. 

—Es normal soñar con personas que no conocemos, quiero decir, estamos todo el día expuestos a miles de rostros humanos y eso nuestro cerebro los analiza.

— Pero aquel chico jamás antes lo había visto.. no hasta que soñé con él.. ¿cuál era su nombre? —se preguntó en voz alta Baekhyun —¡Chanyeol!

¡Crack!

El castaño observó como las manos de Yixing temblaban y como la grabadora que sujetaba entre sus dedos se había caído al suelo rompiéndose de una esquina y desprendiendo pequeñas piezas por el suelo. A continuación, el médico se llevó las manos a la frente estirando su flequillo hacia atrás y suspirando profundamente.

—Baekhyun… creo que deberías descansar —se levantó Yixing del asiento recogiendo la grabadora —lo que dices suena como la fantasía de un niño Baekhyun, por hoy creo que deberíamos dejar la consulta.

—También había un chico llamado Jongdae… él también tenía poderes, él controlaba la electricidad.

—¡Baekhyun basta! —fue la primera vez que Baekhyun escuchaba a Yixing gritar, al igual que era la primera vez que veía al adulto sudar y lucir tan nervioso.

—Da igual lo que digas Yixing.. yo sé lo que vi y sé que no estoy loco —se levantó del sofá Baekhyun decidido a marcharse.

Era ya de noche cuando Baekhyun descendió por las escaleras del metro, sacó el ticket de su cartera y pasó por los túneles subterráneos hasta llegar al andén 1. El pasillo era alargado y escasamente iluminado, los pocos asientos que había estaban libres, se escuchaban las goteras que caían desde los azulejos del techo y el sonido de la máquina expendedora a su lado izquierdo. Resultaba extraño que a pesar de ser tan solo las nueve de la noche aquel lugar estuviera tan solitario. La única presencia que había ahí era la de un hombre encapuchado que lucía como un vagabundo. Baekhyun alzó la cabeza viendo que faltaban escasos 5 minutos para que el próximo metro se aproximara así que decidió sacar su móvil a fin de hacer más amena aquella pequeña espera.

Baekhyun deslizó el dedo por la pantalla de su móvil sintiendo una corriente eléctrica atravesar su mano. El móvil cayó de sus manos y observó extrañado como el salvapantallas se difuminaba como cuando encuentras un canal de televisión sin señal.

—Qué.. mierdas...—gruñó, de reojo vio al extraño hombre que le acompañaba en la misma posición, capucha caída dejando solo ver sus labios y apoyado contra la pared. 

Baekhyun cogió el móvil, ceño bastante fruncido viendo como los números de la hora que marcaba el reloj digital del móvil cambiaba y como la luminosidad de la pantalla se iba atenuando hasta desaparecer completamente.

Le dije a Sehun que no se descargara estúpidos juegos desde mi móvil.

Fue entonces cuando desde la oscuridad del túnel se comenzaba a escuchar el paso del metro sobre los raíles. Baekhyun se incorporó guardando el móvil y viendo por el rabillo del ojo al metro acercarse a una gran velocidad levantando aire caliente. Segundos más tardes, el metro se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con su característico sonido. Baekhyun miró como el interior del metro estaba completamente vacío, había algún grafiti en las ventanillas, restos de que alguien había jugado con cigarrillos contra los asientos de plástico y varias bolsas de doritos por el suelo.

No se lo pensó dos veces y subió escuchando uno de los focos del vagón parpadear como si estuviera a punto de fundirse. Sin más remedio, se sentó en uno de los asientos y trago grueso en el momento en el que observó como el vagabundo de la estación entraba también a su mismo vagón. Los ojos de Baekhyun bajaron  los pantalones del hombre y como tanto los zapatos como el bajo de la vestimenta estaban completamente encharcados.

El encapuchado se sentó frente a Baekhyun, la situación no podía ser más incómoda. El castaño introdujo su mano en el bolsillo hasta que recordó que la batería de su móvil había muerto, por lo que tendría que aguantar 25 minutos esa situación.

Y para que la situación fuera incluso peor de nuevo una melodía comenzó a resonar en la cabeza de Baekhyun. Baekhyun frunció el ceño y se cruzó de piernas llevándose las manos a los oídos apoyando su espalda contra la ventana del metro. La melodía de su cabeza era bajita, pero lo suficiente irritante para crear una atmósfera más fría. Era una melodía siniestra, una musiquilla que hacía a Baekhyun pensar en una lluvia gélida cayendo sobre su propio cuerpo empapándole hasta los huesos.

—Uno, dos, tres...—Baekhyun alzó la cabeza observando cómo los labios del encapuchado se abrían, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas parecían estar clavando las uñas a través de la ropa —cu-cuatro.. cinco...ya queda menos, ya falta menos.

El ruido de la velocidad del metro sobre los raíles atravesando un túnel, la horripilante música en su cabeza y los susurros de ese hombre se mezclaban en la cabeza de Baekhyun creando el peor de los escenarios.

¡Estás en peligro! ¡Huye!

Baekhyun se mordió el labio inferior tratando de que esos pensamientos se alejaran de su cabeza, pero en ese preciso instante Baekhyun alzó la cabeza viendo al encapuchado de pie agitando los dedos de sus manos y girando su cuello haciendo que sus huesos sonarán.

— Es-es el momento… —susurró el vagabundo dando el primer paso dentro del vagón hacía Baekhyun.

El castaño se levantó por instinto, miró de reojo el monitor del metro el cual indicaba que faltaban unos 3 minutos para la próxima estación. Su plan era sencillo, caminar hacia la puerta de salida e ignorar a ese encapuchado que seguramente había tomado demasiado alcohol ese día.

Pero al parecer su plan no iba a ser tan sencillo.

El metro salió del túnel y las luces del exterior comenzaron a penetrar el vagón ayudando a Baekhyun a ver el rostro de aquel sujeto.

—No… puede ser verdad —susurró entre dientes Baekhyun sintiendo la primera gota de sudor frío descendiendo por su nuca, después dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—A-a-a mi tampoco me agrada tener que hacer esto ¿s-sabes? —tartamudeo el encapuchado con nerviosismo—pe-pe-pero si lo hago… ellos me han prometido que me dejaran con vida ¿lo entiendes? No lo hago porque yo quiera… ¡estoy cansado de morir una y otra vez!

—¡QUIÉN ERES!—chilló Baekhyun.

—Por favor… solo muere Baekhyun —dijo el encapuchado retirándose la capucha, Baekhyun tragó grueso y parpadeo varias veces aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos — Si tu mueres todo se acabara.

— ¡¡Qué demonios eres!! —gritó con las primeras lágrimas de miedo floreciendo de sus ojos, Baekhyun comenzó a correr hacía la puerta del vagón que conectaba con el próximo escuchando las pisadas mojadas del encapuchado.

—No importa que corras, no puedes huir.

Baekhyun se giró sabiendo que tenía que soportar dos minutos encerrado con ese psicópata. Ese hombre que lucía exactamente como él. Era ridículo, estúpido e prácticamente imposible a no ser que tuviera un gemelo o mellizo pero ¡él no tenía familia! Aquel encapuchado se veía igual, era como verse reflejado en un espejo y eso a Baekhyun le atemorizaba.

—¡¿Por qué te ves exactamente como yo?! 

—Deja las preguntas no hay tiempo —gruñó el psicópata estirando los brazos, de pronto del tejado del vagón comenzaron a formarse goteras, las luces parpadeaban y chispas de electricidad comenzaban a descender hacía el suelo como restos de ceniza iluminada —¿sabes? Los túneles de Seúl tienen muchísima humedad de la cual puedo sacar mucho partido.

Los charcos que se estaban formando en el suelo del vagón comenzaron a alzarse en forma de chorro. Una masa de agua concentrada que parecía estar manipulada por el Baekhyun falso. El castaño miró con temor como el agua se alzaba y se movía en el aire, como si tuviera vida propia y como el psicópata sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Este es tu fin Byun Baekhyun! —exclamó el psicópata estirando las manos hacia adelante provocando que el agua se abalanzara sobre Baekhyun y le envolviera.

El agua había formado una especie de burbuja en la cual Baekhyun estaba sumergido y le era imposible respirar. Baekhyun se llevó las manos a la garganta tratando de mantener la calma y de aguantar la respiración lo máximo posible.

—Morirás ahogado y tu cadáver será lanzado a los raíles del tren —continuó hablando el psicópata al otro lado del agua —, todos pensaran que ha sido un acto suicida de un chico que va al psicólogo y no tiene familia.

¡MIERDA!

Voy a morir aquí.

¿¡De verdad!?

Entonces se escuchó una fuerte explosión. El metro salió desprendido, las ruedas habían dejado de rozar los raíles y un sonido agudo y chirriante sonaba mientras rozaban las ruedas rozaban los restos de piedras y hierro a los laterales de la vía. Varios vagones se desprendieron y comenzaron a girar o a chocarse contra los muros del metro. 

El cuerpo de Baekhyun comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras el vagón giraba 360 grados, pero gracias a ello el poder de aquel sujeto pareció dejar de hacerle efecto. Sin embargo ahora Baekhyun tenía otras preocupaciones en la mente. Después de varios minutos de estar girando y golpeándose al final su vagón pareció frenar en seco, estaba dado la vuelta y Baekhyun veía los asientos sobre su cabeza, cables de electricidad balanceaban soltando corriente y el agua de las goteras comenzaba de nuevo a acumularse.

Baekhyun estaba malherido, se había golpeado la cabeza con una de las barras del vagón y una brecha se había formado en su frente. La hemorragia era dolorosa y no dejaba de brotar sangre encharcándole parcialmente el rostro, además Baekhyun sentía sus piernas y brazos entumecidos de recibir todos esos golpes, pero aún y todo era un milagro que estuviera consciente después de semejante accidente.

¿Dónde … está el tipo ese?, se preguntó mentalmente mientras trataba de erguirse con dolor.

El agua en el vagón comenzó a moverse, cada gota, cada resto de humedad se desplazaba por los cristales rotos, de entre los asientos e incluso del exterior del vagón hasta reunirse en un enorme charco. Primero comenzaron a surgir unas botas, después piernas y el agua continuaba alzándose moldeando un cuerpo humano formado de agua. La visión borrosa de Baekhyun no le ayudaba en absoluto, pero era suficiente para permitirle ver aquel cuerpo humano formado de agua que comenzó a tener color y de nuevo piel.

—¡Qué mierdas ha pasado! —gritó malhumorado llevándose las manos a la cabeza —Justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Baekhyun trató de mover sus piernas, pero era completamente inútil. Alzó un poco su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que le diera la oportunidad de girarse y ver como dos asientos desprendidos habían ido a parar sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse. El castaño reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba tratando de sacar sus piernas o de mover aquel obstáculo.

—El destino está de mi parte —se relamió el sujeto viendo a Baekhyun en el suelo luchando.

—¡ALEJATE! —rugió Baekhyun, fue un grito tan doloroso que hasta él mismo sintió su garganta irritada —¡VETE, LARGATE! ¡YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA! —dolorosas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de Baekhyun sabiendo que era imposible escapar.

—Eres egoísta Baekhyun… ¡El simple hecho de que tú sigas vivo es ya de por sí una causa!—le devolvió el grito el encapuchado.

—¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho… nada —Baekhyun dejó caer su rostro contra el suelo perdiendo toda esperanza de vida, teniendo muchas preguntas y reconociendo que a este paso jamás iba a saber sus respuestas —te ves exactamente como yo… pero tú no eres.. humano.

—¿Humano? hahaha —comenzó a reírse el Baekhyun falso —es irónico que precisamente tú hables de ser humano Baekhyun. Tú y yo somos idénticos Baekhyun, somos la cara de una misma moneda, como el sol y la luna, como la tierra y el cielo… estamos unidos aunque tú no lo creas.

—¡NO SOMOS IGUALES!—se atragantaba Baekhyun en su propia saliva.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, eso no va a evitar que tú mueras aquí y ahora—gruñó sacando sus manos de entre las mangas de su abrigo de nuevo provocando que el agua se alzara y le rodeará.

Fuertes explosiones se escuchaban fuera del vagón, Baekhyun no podía ver cuál era la situación en el exterior pero veía como desde las rotas ventanas humo oscuro comenzaba a penetrar y junto a él el olor del fuego.

—¡MUERE BYUN BAEKHYUN! —el nombrado cerró los ojos viendo por última vez el agua abalanzarse hacia su cuerpo.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido, el vagón se sacudió girando hasta que se estampo contra una pared del metro y Baekhyun abrió de nuevo los ojos esperando ver a la parca esperando para llevarle a la otra vida. Pero en su lugar se encontró con la espalda de un muchacho, pantalones militares y botas negras hasta los tobillos, brazos alzados y manos luchando contra el agua haciendo que burbujas y vapor llenaran el vagón.

—¡¿Desde cuándo haces estos trabajos sucios Suho?! —gruñó Chanyeol, ceño fruncido y sonrisa pícara. Sus manos estaban introducidas en dos chorros de agua provocados por aquel misterioso sujeto, después el alto entrecerró los ojos y el iris oscuro de sus ojos se volvió de un color rojo neón brillante.

—¡Chanyeol! —gritó en respuesta.

—¡Gracias por recordar mi nombre! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus piernas logrando golpear con la punta de la bota a la cara del sujeto que tras el golpe se convirtió de nuevo en agua salpicada.

Chanyeol mantuvo la postura, bajo la pierna y encorvó un poco su espalda con ambos puños cerrados adquiriendo una pose de boxeador. Sus ojos brillaban más que el propio fuego y sus movimientos eran rápidos y ágiles.

— No importa que estés aquí.. Chanyeol.. ya sabemos que Baekhyun está vivo —se escuchó la voz del sujeto mientras el agua comenzaba de nuevo a reunirse —eso no va a cambiar que ellos vengan a por él y le den una peor muerte que la que estaba yo pensando en ofrecerle.

—¡Malditos! —gritó con asco Chanyeol —¡Recapacita Suho! ¡Abre los putos ojos! ¡No ves que lo que estáis haciendo es un completo error!— y tras el feroz aullido llamas comenzaron a brotar de la nada en el interior del vagón.

— Las fuerzas rojas quieren a Baekhyun y cuando ellos lo tengan podremos vivir en paz —el agua se acumuló formando un nuevo cuerpo y un nuevo rostro, Baekhyun observaba confuso la escena viendo fuego y agua rodear el interior del vagón — ¡Podremos regresar a nuestro hogar!

—¡Entonces yo mismo os cazare uno por uno!—le contestó Chanyeol con ira cerrando la mano en forma de puño y clavándose las uñas en su propia carne.

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Piensas arriesgar la vida de todos por un simple humano!?—vociferó Suho abriendo la boca de par en par y alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza creando una inmensa esfera de agua.

—¡Pienso protegerle con mi propia vida si es necesario! —respondió Chanyeol mostrando sus colmillos. Entonces,  dos llamas brotaron de las palmas de las manos de Chanyeol mientras este comenzaba a correr hacía Suho.

El alto lanzó dos fuertes ondas de fuego hacia la esfera creando vapor en el vagón e impidiendo que Baekhyun pudiera ver quien estaba liderando aquella feroz batalla de elementos naturales. Respirar era cada vez más difícil, Baekhyun no sentía sus piernas y el cansancio comenzaba a abrazarle con más fuerza mientras explosiones y fuego comenzaba a escucharse por doquier.

De pronto de entre el espeso humo y las llamas de fuego una silueta apareció moviéndose, Baekhyun con los ojos irritados del humo trataba de averiguar cuál de los dos había sido el victorioso. La silueta humana estiró los brazos y más vapor ascendió hacia arriba, después el tal Suho apareció provocando que Baekhyun escupiera un “—¡Cabrón!”.

—Es hora de finalizar está estúpida riña —prosiguió Suho acercándose, sin embargo Baekhyun pudo ver cómo el sujeto cojeaba, al parecer ese último ataque de Chanyeol le había afectado —no me odies Baekhyun… esto lo hago por nuestra raza —añadió detenido delante de Baekhyun ya fabricando agua de entre sus dedos que nacía naturalmente y comenzaba a reunirse de nuevo en una esfera.

—¡NUNCA LE DES LA ESPALDA A UN ENEMIGO! 

Los ojos de Baekhyun se abrieron de par en par cuando entre el vapor Chanyeol apareció saltando con una de las barras metálicas del metro. En el aire la lanzó con fuerza y logrando clavársela a Suho en el pecho que le atravesó por completo.

—Cough-cough-cough —sangre comenzó a brotar de la boca de Suho, el chico pareció perder fuerza y el agua que estaba creando a cabo salpicada en el suelo— ¡Chanyeeeeol! —rugió cayendo de rodillas al suelo con la barra clavada.

El cuerpo de Suho parecía estar luchando contra la  grave herida recién creada. Su cuerpo a veces se convertía en agua, pero enseguida su cuerpo humano regresaba reflejando sus facetas de dolor. 

Mientras tanto, Chanyeol fue corriendo hacía donde estaba Baekhyun, se agazapó lo suficiente para levantar con sus dos manos los asientos que bloqueaban las piernas de Baekhyun. El bajo suspiró aliviado dejando de sentir ese peso sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo la situación seguía siendo peligrosa el fuego les estaba rodeando y en cualquier momento todo  aquel lugar podría estallar por los aires.

—¿Puedes caminar?—se acuclilló Chanyeol al lado de Baekhyun, el bajo alzó la cabeza quedándose embelesado con los ojos rojos de Chanyeol, los rasguños de la pelea de su rostro y su pelo revuelto.

—¡P-por supuesto! —gruñó Baekhyun con voz grave arrastrando sus piernas, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de erguirse sintiendo la feroz mirada de Chanyeol sobre su cuerpo.

Mierda.. no siento las piernas.

—¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! —gritó de la nada Chanyeol estirando los brazos y apoyando sus manos en la espalda de Baekhyun.

—¡Q-q-qué estás haciendo! —tartamudeo Baekhyun con las mejillas un tanto coloradas sintiendo como Chanyeol alzaba su cuerpo.

—Compórtate —dijo, o más bien demandó.

Baekhyun trago grueso, sus pierna colgaban y los brazos de Chanyeol le sostenían firmemente contra su pecho. Baekhyun se sentía extremadamente avergonzado en esa situación siendo cargado como si fuera una indefensa damisela cuando para nada él lo era, pero debido a las circunstancias hasta el mismo Baekhyun sabía que no había más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y dejar que ese misterioso chico le cargará.

— Puedes dejar de mirarme a la cara — rompió el silencio Chanyeol, Baekhyun se mordió la lengua —¡Deja de mirarme! —acabó gritando al darse cuenta que al parecer la suaves palabras no funcionaban con Baekhyun.

—¡Tengo ojos y puedo ver lo que se me antoje! —gritó entrecerrando los ojos, Chanyeol sintió su sangre hervir descendiendo un poco la vista hasta dar a parar con los ojos de Baekhyun y aquella expresión en su rostro que trataba de ser varonil, pero que aún y todo no podía ocultar esos rasgos de vergüenza.

—Tu vida ahora mismo depende de mis acciones, yo que tu cuidaría tus palabras al hablarme —gruñó Chanyeol abriendo la puerta del metro de una patada.

—Si de verdad no te importase mi vida no te habrías peleado con ese tipejo de agua y no me habrías liberado de los asientos que me impedían moverme—dijo entre dientes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol rodó los ojos y suspiro dando a entender a Baekhyun que había acertado de pleno. 

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?—preguntó Chanyeol saliendo del metro, pequeños grupos de llamas estaban formados en los raíles del metro, el túnel estaba iluminado gracias a ellas ya que el sistema de luz parecía estar cortado.

—Pues veras un tipo con mi rostro me ha atacado, lanzaba agua de sus manos y casi he estado a punto de morir ahogado.. luego apareces tu con tu poder de fuego creando vapor en el metro y seguramente si no salimos de aquí enseguida puede que este lugar explote—habló Baekhyun con rapidez ignorando como las manos de Chanyeol cada vez le sujetaban con más fuerza conforme el alto caminaba alejándose del túnel.

—¿Y está situación te parece divertida? —alzó las cejas Chanyeol confuso analizando la expresión de Baekhyun.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Baekhyun divertido confundiendo más y más a Chanyeol —toda mi vida desde que abrí los ojos he creído que yo era un don nadie, un sujeto al que sus padres abandonaron. No tengo familia y escasamente tengo amigos o memorias de mi pasado ¡Y de pronto aparecéis todos vosotros! Tenéis poderes y habláis de ser una raza diferente a la humana y lo mejor de todo es que vosotros parecéis conocerme.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones Baekhyun… tu sigues siendo tú y nosotros somos nosotros, hay un enorme muro que nos separa —habló Chanyeol, pero Baekhyun notó un ápice de tristeza en sus palabras.

—Los muros no son infranqueables y…. yo… yo—Chanyeol observó como Baekhyun bostezaba y como los párpados poco a poco iban cerrándose —necesito saber quien soy —musitó acurrucando su cabeza entre el hombro y el pecho de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol se detuvo, detrás de ellos el fuego comenzó a incrementarse hasta que explosiones comenzaban a sonar y las luces de las llamas iluminaban el túnel. Sin embargo, Chanyeol lo único que era capaz de escuchar era la respiración de Baekhyun, lo único que sus ojos veían era el rostro de Baekhyun y lo único que sus manos habían jurado proteger en ese momento a toda costa era la vida de Byun Baekhyun.

***

Los ojos de Baekhyun comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, todavía estaba somnoliento y su cuerpo dolía como si hubiera recibido la paliza de su vida. Conforme más los habría más despierto se iba sintiendo y más nítido era el rostro de una persona, que al parecer estaba durmiendo a su lado bajo las sábanas de la cama y le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Buenos días princesa —Baekhyun parpadeo creyendo que todo era un sueño o una pesadilla.

—¡Chico chispitas! —vociferó Baekhyun irguiéndose viendo a Jongdae a su lado en la cama.

—Chico chispitas...eres muy original poniendo motes—habló el rubio estirando las manos por encima de las sábanas como un gato bostezando.

Baekhyun frunció el ceño y miró  a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación desconocida. Lugar desconocido. Aromas desconocidos. La sábana cayó un poco de lado y los ojos de Baekhyun descendieron viendo su pecho desnudo, introdujo su mano palpando sus piernas para verificar por sí mismo que estaba completamente desnudo.

—Sí, lo sé—alzó su cuerpo Jongdae, Baekhyun le miró desconcertado viendo como el rubio bajaba descaradamente el tirante de su camiseta —es normal que no lo recuerdes, hemos tenido una noche de sexo desenfr--

¡POOM!

—¡Me has tirado de la cama de una patada!  —aulló Jongdae en el suelo, el rubio se alzó molesto viendo como Baekhyun se había envuelto con todas las sábanas luciendo como un gusano de seda.

—¡Te lo merecías por decir gilipolleces! ¡Dónde está mi ropa! ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Ohh! No-no más importante ¿¡Qué planeáis hacer conmigo!?—asomó la cabeza Baekhyun de entre las sábanas.

—No sé, Chanyeol fue quien te desvistió--

—¡Q-Q-Q-QUÉ! 

—Y este lugar es nuestra base secr--

—¡¡¡¡¡Chanyeol me desvistió!!!!!

—Que sí, pero este lugar... como iba diciendo es nuestra--

—¿¡Quien se ha creído que es para quitarle la ropa a otra persona!?

—¡Quieres saber qué es este lugar y quienes somos o vas a hablar sobre Chanyeol todo el rato! —fue esta vez Jongdae quien gritó dejando a Baekhyun con la boca abierta y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

—Ah —murmuró Baekhyun incorporándose dejando sus brazos fuera pero ocultando su pecho y el resto del cuerpo con las sábanas —creí que me ibais a borrar la memoria o a golpearme… ya sabes.

—Créeme si pudiéramos borrar la mente ya lo hubiéramos hecho hace mucho tiempo—se acarició el pelo Jongdae con una sonrisa en la cara —Chanyeol me contó lo que ocurrió en el metro.. debiste pasarlo mal —dijo cambiando por completo el tono de voz.

Los ojos de Baekhyun se agrandaron y su corazón se encogió recordando la agonía de estar envuelto en agua y no poder respirar. Inconscientemente abrazó su propio cuerpo dejando las sábanas caerse, su rostro estaba teñido de pánico.

—Ese sujeto… tenía mi rostro y controlaba el agua —temblaba la voz de Baekhyun —¿Q-qué demonios sois vosotros? —cuestionó con miedo, Jongdae miró hacia otro lado acariciándose la nuca y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Suficiente —ambos chicos ladearon su cabeza para ver a Chanyeol en el umbral de la puerta. El alto vestía una sudadera amplia negra con algún logo de diseño y pantalones rasgados por las rodillas del mismo color.

—Chan..yeol —le nombró el rubio en un susurró, Chanyeol entró en la sala despacio y se detuvo frente a la cama de Baekhyun observando por encima del hombro como un semi-desnudo Baekhyun le observaba con grandes ojos y labios curvados.

Chanyeol le lanzó a Baekhyun dos prendas de ropa consiguiendo que Baekhyun reaccionara y sus ojos parpadearan de nuevo, ya que desde que Chanyeol había entrado en escena Baekhyun no había podido evitar seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Lo que somos nosotros es lo de menos, tu vida en cambio Byun Baekhyun.. es importante—habló Chanyeol con voz grave —ya que te has metido a fondo en nuestra mierda no nos queda más remedio que protegerte, pero eso si vas a tener que cumplir con mis condiciones.

Baekhyun tragó grueso mientras se colocaba aquella enorme camiseta de color azul claro, después se irguió y observó avergonzado como la camisa le cubría hasta los muslos, por lo que miro el pantalón sabiendo que iba a ser tres veces su talla e iba a ser demasiado incómodo de llevar.

—¿Protegerme? ¡Él casi me chamusca! —gruñó Baekhyun señalando a Jongdae quien estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

—¡No me dejaste otra opción! —se defendió el alto.

—¡Esto es un tema serio! —Chanyeol golpeo con el puño la pared de la habitación captando de nuevo la atención de ambos jóvenes —tú ahora mismo podrías estar enterrado bajo tierra—Baekhyun sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo en el momento en el cual esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, dejando la atmósfera de la habitación con más tensión.

—No puedo confiar en vosotros si no me contáis qué está pasando.

—Denegado —habló veloz Chanyeol con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Esto no es una negociación Baekhyun, tu obedeces lo que yo te diga ¿entiendes? Esa es una de las condiciones para que tu culo salga con vida de este asunto en el cual no estarías involucrado si...—los ojos de Chanyeol se clavaron en el cuerpo de Jongdae quien giró su rostro rápido evitando la furiosa mirada del pelirrojo.

—¡Eso no es una condición es una obligación! ¡Es mi vida la que está en juego, el que debería estar poniendo condiciones soy yo! ¡Es obvio que vosotros estáis relacionados con ese hombre que casi me ahoga en el metro! —señaló a ambos el castaño.

Chanyeol soltó un largo y desquiciado suspiro.

—El chico que te atacó en el metro es Suho—rompió el silencio Jongdae.

—¡Chen!—gritó Chanyeol como una fiera.

—Baekhyun tiene razón Chanyeol… él necesita saber qué está pasando  —le contestó Jongdae calmado, Chanyeol no parecía estar conforme pero decidió apoyarse contra la pared y cerrar los ojos calmando su temperamento.

—¿Es Suho el chico que controlaba el agua? —preguntó el bajo.

—Sí, él solía ser uno de los nuestros...—añadió con tristeza el rubio aunque Baekhyun observó algo de rabia en las palabras de Jongdae —pero nuestra “ alma” también puede corromperse, nosotros a pesar de todo.. también somos algo humanos.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso… a ese Suho?—trago grueso Baekhyun.

—Las fuerzas rojas —añadió con odio Jongdae enseñando los colmillos —ellos quieren acabar contig-… con nosotros —frunció el ceño Jongdae, su cuerpo entero temblaba y Baekhyun seguía sin entender del todo.

—Baekhyun —habló Chanyeol llamando la atención del castaño —como habrás deducido, nosotros no somos humanos, pero no somos muy diferentes de los de vuestra especie… nosotros también nos vemos ensuciados por la corrupción de este mundo.

—¿Esas fuerzas rojas le hicieron algo a Suho?

—No, fue el propio Suho quien se vio afectado por emociones que se nos está prohibido sentir… emociones humanas —dijo mirando el suelo con tristeza.

—Emociones… humanas —repitió Baekhyun.

—Del mundo del que venimos las emociones humanas están prohibidas, el odio, el miedo, la codicia, los celos… el amor —añadió Jongdae, Baekhyun pudo ver como los ojos del susodicho brillaban con intensidad bajo la lámpara de la habitación como si estuviera a punto de llorar —es el precio que pagamos por tener nuestros poderes, el sacrificio que nos hace más fuertes o puede que una maldición.

—Suena horrible —musitó Baekhyun afligido sin poder mirar a Jongdae a los ojos.

—Suho se aferró al miedo de morir, algo imposible para los de nuestra raza.. es por ello que él mismo se destruyó —añadió Chanyeol, después el alto observó como Baekhyun clavaba la yema de sus dedos en sus muslos y miraba con odio sus propias manos — no tienes porque poner esa cara.

—¿Eh? 

—No puedo comprender porque sufres por nosotros así, Baekhyun nosotros no entendemos las emociones humanas es por ello por lo que yo no sentí nada matando a uno de los míos, simplemente ese era su destino por ser débil —habló con frialdad sin ninguna expresión humana en su rostro.

¿De verdad existe alguien que puede matar sin sentir nada? ¿Es acaso posible?

—Baekhyun, tu vida está ahora en juego...—se acercó Jongdae depositando su mano en el hombro de Baekhyun — ellos quieren matarte si estás con nosotros —concluyó haciendo que los ojos de Baekhyun se agrandaran y su boca se sintiera agria.

***

El ceño de Baekhyun estaba levemente inclinado, sus labios curvados con expresión de poca felicidad y sus rodillas se acariciaban la una con la otra. Baekhyun estaba en el asiento del copiloto de aquel enorme mercedes, sujetando contra su pecho su mochila y suspirando cada cinco segundos exactamente.

—Repasa las normas —a su lado en el asiento del conductor estaba Chanyeol, pelo estirado hacia atrás y vistiendo un elegante traje de americana y corbata, se veía como un jóven empresario como los habituales CEO de los dramas que Baekhyun tanto odiaba que Sehun viera en las noches previas a los exámenes.

—No me meteré en problemas, no hablaré con desconocidos.. ah.. ¡es esto de verdad necesario!—acabó alzando la voz el castaño —¡Hasta los niños del jardín de infancia saben que no hay que hablar con desconocidos! ¡No me trates como a un crío!

—Es necesario no confió en ti —añadió Chanyeol con media sonrisa cruzando sus labios en el momento en el que adelantaba a otro vehículo y después frenaba deteniéndose en un semáforo —prácticamente tú fuiste al peor de los barrios siguiendo a un tío al que viste lanzar rayos y trataste de enfrentarte a un desconocido en el metro.. ¡Cualquier medida es necesaria contigo! —le contestó ignorando como Baekhyun le miraba enfadado.

—Aún y todo veo innecesario que me tengas que llevar en coche a la universidad, ¡soy un adulto! —pataleo en el coche.

—Tus palabras y acciones no van de la mano —aceleró el coche de nuevo Chanyeol, Baekhyun suspiró acomodándose contra el asiento —creo que no has acabado de recitar todas las normas.

—¡Joder que pesado! No me meteré en problemas, no hablaré con desconocidos, no diré a nadie que sois alienígenas  y obedeceré todo lo que Chanyeol-sama me diga — al concluir Baekhyun giro su rostro viendo una enorme sonrisa en los labios de Chanyeol mientras colocaba el espejo retrovisor.

—¡No somos alienígenas! —respondió con asco Chanyeol borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

— Tampoco eres japonés y te llamas a ti mismo con el prefijo “sama” eres un narcisista —le atacó veloz Baekhyun —además, seres de otra dimensión con súper poderes de toda la vida eso-es-un-puto-alienígena.

—Alienígena suena vulgar, nosotros preferimos llamarnos exoditas —dijo destacando la última palabra con énfasis mientras aparcaba el enorme mercedes en el parking del campus.

—Alienígenas o exoditas da igual seguís siendo bichos raros —murmuró Baekhyun agarrando su mochila y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Chanyeol estiró el brazo agarrando con su mano el cuello de la sudadera de Baekhyun haciendo que este soltara un “ugggh” al sentir como el cuello le ahogaba.

—Recuerda todas las normas —rompió el silencio Chanyeol hablando con madurez.

—¡Suelta que me ahogas pesado! —agitó sus brazos en el aire, después se giró para mirar a Chanyeol con cara de pocos amigos.

—Te voy a estar vigilando —amenazó Chanyeol.

—Suenas como un acosador… mm.. ¡me voy Chanyeol! —gritó Baekhyun saliendo disparado del coche.

—¡Has olvidado el “sama”!

Baekhyun corrió a toda pastilla, cruzando el parking y el pasillo de su campus en tiempo récord, luego se detuvo en las taquillas recobrando el aliento apoyado contra una de ellas.  
Su cuerpo ardía, probablemente debido a la carrera, pero tampoco había una explicación posible en la cabeza de Baekhyun al por qué estar con Chanyeol le provocaba esos cambios de humor tan radicales o al por qué su corazón parecía encogerse cuando Chanyeol sonreía.

—Es… es bipolar, no hay otra posible respuesta —habló cogiendo aire Baekhyun —primero me mira como si me odiara y luego me rescata y quiere protegerme... por no mencionar que es todo un lapa con sus mierda normas.

— Ey hyung —Baekhyun alzó la cabeza y miró a Sehun caminar hacía él, como de costumbre el pasillo parecía una pasarela de modelos y cualquier chica que estuviera ahí babeaba mirando a Sehun caminar —uhm… te veo un poco sofocado hyung, ¿todo bien? —ladeo hacia un lado su cabeza.

—Ah… ahm… sip —suspiró Baekhyun abriendo su taquilla y guardando sus libros en ella para después mirar con detenimiento el horario de sus clases.

—Mm.. si tu lo dices —dijo no del todo convencido —¿vamos a clase?

—Uhm.. si.

El aula estaba repleta de estudiantes de todas las edades, había grupos hablando, algunos ya repasando el temario que tocaba ese día y los del fondo de la clase habían decidido que tomar una siesta a primera hora era el mejor plan para aguantar el horario universitario. Como de costumbre Baekhyun se sentó al lado de Sehun en el medio del aula, lo suficiente cerca para escuchar la charla del profesor pero también un poco alejado para echar una cabezadita en caso de necesitarla.

Aquella mañana sus compañeros parecían estar un tanto bulliciosos, especialmente el género femenino que parecían estar cuchicheando algo a voces. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe golpeando la pared, todos los estudiantes alzaron la mirada observando cómo una persona joven en traje entraba sujetando un maletín que dejó sobre la mesa del profesor.

—Debe ser el profe sustituto… hyung no te lo pierdas —susurró Sehun dándole codazos a Baekhyun quien estaba ensimismado mirando por la ventana.

Las chicas de clase de nuevo empezaron a hablar entre ellas, sus principales comentarios eran sobre el nuevo profesor, lo joven y atractivo que era o algún que otro rumor que nadie sabía de dónde había surgido pero que comenzaba a pasar de boca en boca.

—Soy el profesor sustituto —Baekhyun tuvo un mal presentimiento escuchando esa voz que le resultaba tan familiar —Mi nombre es Park Chanyeol y soy japonés —Baekhyun se levantó de su sitio golpeando inconscientemente la mesa con los ojos saliendo de sus orbes y la boca abierta de par en par viendo a Chanyeol en la pizarra con mirada serie hablando.

—¡QUÉÉÉÉ! —gritó Baekhyun con voz aguda llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Hyung qué pasa? Tu no sueles actuar de esta forma...—musitó Sehun avergonzado mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que Baekhyun era el centro de atención.

—¿Algún problema joven? —cuestionó Chanyeol retirándose la americana y dejándola en el asiento mientras se remangaba los puños de su blusa consiguiendo que todas las chicas no perdieran detalle de cada uno de sus gestos.

—¿Jo-jo-joven? —alzó una ceja Baekhyun molesto.

¿Así que a esto se refería con tenerme vigilado? ¡Será idiota!

—Cualquiera que sea tu pregunta anótala y después hablamos, mis tutorías son las siguientes —habló en voz alta anotando en la pizarra sus horarios —mi oficina está en el campus de los rosales, planta baja a mano izquierda. Ahora vamos a comenzar con el temario.

 

4\. ——Consummatum est——  proviene del latín. Significado: algo consumido.

 

—¿Hyung cuál es el problema? Has estado toda la clase con el ceño fruncido, creo que esa arruga de tu frente se va a quedar para siempre y encima no dejabas de murmurar algo entre dientes… parecía que le estabas echando una maldición al nuevo profesor—habló aguantando la risa Sehun en la cola del comedor con una bandeja entre sus manos.

—Eso es porque le estaba maldiciendo de verdad —gruñó Baekhyun mordiendo los bordes de la bandeja mientras la fila de estudiantes se movía en el catering para ser servidos por una mujer regordeta con verruga en su nariz chata.

—Joven sé que tienes hambre, pero morder el material del comedor no está permitido —dijo la mujer con voz monótona, Baekhyun dejó de morder la bandeja y le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a la mujer hasta que vio como llenaba el cazo de una sustancia verde con tropezones de hortalizas, entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Hay segundo? —estiró su cuello Sehun tratando de librarse de alguna forma de aquella horripilante comida.

—Sí, carne con puerros —respondió la mujer, los ojos de Sehun brillaron al escuchar la palabra carne, sin embargo cuando vio a la mujer llenando el cazo de la misma sustancia y vertiendola a su plato al igual que a Baekhyun su sonrisa acabó invirtiéndose —apúntate a la cafetería de la universidad decían, llevaras una dieta rica y nutritiva decían… ¡mierda!—habló con retintín caminando hacia Baekhyun quien estaba detenido en medio de la cafetería.

—No hay mucho sitio dónde elegir—suspiró Baekhyun de puntillas tratando de buscar una mesa libre, pero durante las horas de almuerzo o comida encontrar un sitio libre y bien situado era tener tan buena suerte como jugar la lotería y que te tocara un premio. 

—Kyungsoo me ha dicho que iba a estar por aquí...—dijo un poco dudoso Sehun— además, hehehe Kyungsoo me ha dicho que se va a celebrar una fiesta universitaria de nuevo —sonrió apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna.

—¿Otra? —preguntó Baekhyun desganado.

—Hyung te prometo que en esta no nos perderemos, además ya he conseguido las entradas —cruzó sus dedos Sehun esforzándose por enseñarle a Baekhyun una de sus mejores sonrisas de convicción. 

—¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué eres así Sehun!? —rodó los ojos.

—¡Mira hyung justo esos se van de esa m--! —se giró Sehuna toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta de que había un grupo de personas caminando detrás de ellos, y para la inexistente suerte de ellos la bandeja de comida fue a parar al pecho de la persona menos indicada.

—¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo!?

Baekhyun se giró sin percatarse de lo que había sucedido, todo fue muy rápido y antes de que pudiera parpadear o preguntar qué estaba pasando Sehun había recibido un puñetazo en la cara que le mandó volando hacía la mesa más cercana, cayendo sobre un montón de bandejas y haciendo que las personas que estaban sentadas ahí se levantaran asustadas. 

—¡Sehun!—exclamó Baekhyun muy preocupado viendo como Sehun se incorporaba mal herido con el labio partido —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —habló Baekhyun encarando al tipo que había golpeado a Sehun.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Yeuk-sung, o más bien conocido como uno de los peores estudiantes del campus. Yeuk-sung era un sunbae de cursos adelantados, que además contaba con una inmunidad al tratarse del heredero de una compañía internacional; por lo que su padre donaba mucho dinero a investigaciones y material para la universidad haciendo imposible que alguien enfrentara a ese enorme tipo y que además él se creyera el rey de aquel lugar.

—Tenemos a un pequeño valiente —dijo una de las chicas que acompañaba a Yeuk-sung, Baekhyun frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso vas a pagar tu mi traje de 2000 dólares hobbit?—se quitó la chaqueta ensuciada con chulería lanzándosela a Baekhyun a los pies.

—No tengo esa cantidad de dinero—sintió Baekhyun el sudor en su cuerpo —, pero ofrezco  una disculpa por parte de mi ami-- —y antes de que Baekhyun acabara de hablar sintió algo estampado en su cara, alzó la mirada viendo a Yeuk-sung sujetar la bandeja de uno de sus amigos cogiendo otro puñado de comida y tirándoselo a Baekhyun a la cara.

—¿Habéis oído? ¿Disculpas? Hahaha—se rió a carcajadas dejando caer la bandeja en el suelo, Baekhyun alzó la mano limpiándose la cara con rostro serio y tragando grueso —mira me vais a pagar mi puta chaqueta y te vas a arrodillar en el suelo para disculparte —el alto se acercó agarrando a Baekhyun del cuello de la sudadera y alzándole del suelo.

—Hyung...—susurró Sehun mirando la escena sin atreverse a intervenir.

—¿A qué viene esa mirada? —preguntó alzando una ceja Yeuk-sung.

El alto a pesar de ser un temido matón, a pesar de haber hecho siempre lo que había querido jamás en la vida nadie le había puesto un dedo encima, jamás nadie le había llevado la contraria por miedo. Y hasta ahora jamás se había encontrado a alguien que le mirara de la misma forma en la que lo hacía Baekhyun. Aquellos ojos no mostraban un ápice de miedo, esos ojos color café parecían que se iban oscureciendo conforme más tiempo sostenían la mirada el uno con el otro y Yeuk-sung sintió rabia de que hubiera alguien que se atreviera a no temerle.

Yeuk-sung alzó la mano ya con la única idea de golpear a ese chico y dejarle tirado en el suelo, pero en el momento en el que su mano estaba a punto de cruzar el rostro de Baekhyun una mano le detuvo el golpe.

—¡Y tú quién cojones eres! —alzó la voz agresivamente mirando a un hombre alto que parecía tener su misma edad.

—El tutor de este al que has llamado hobbit —añadió Chanyeol mirando por un segundo a Baekhyun quien le miraba de reojo con frialdad.

—Pues metete en tus asuntos —argumento Yeuk-sung, sin embargo el agarre de la mano de Chanyeol sobre el brazo del matón era cada vez más profundo y ejercía  más fuerza —…. ¡qué mierdas! ¡Quema! ¡Quemaaa! —comenzó a chillar Yeuk-sung con lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos.

Baekhyun al escuchar los gritos observó cómo un poco de vapor comenzaba a rodear la mano de Chanyeol alrededor del brazo de Yeuk-sung. Chanyeol sonreía siniestramente mientras parecía agarrar cada vez con más odio al matón y fue en ese momento cuando Baekhyun se dio cuenta de que si no detenía a Chanyeol las cosas se iban a poner peor.

—¡Chanyeol para! —chilló Baekhyun viendo como cada vez salía más humo —Chanyeol por favor… sálvame —y sin motivo aparente Baekhyun también comenzó a sollozar y para la sorpresa de él Chanyeol soltó inmediatamente a Yeuk-sung; y una vez Baekhyun estaba liberado le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él con fuerza.

Los amigos de Yeuk-sung le comenzaron a rodear preguntando qué había pasado, pero ni el mismo matón sabía explicar con palabras lo que acababa de presenciar. Baekhyun arrastraba sus pies, trataba de seguir el rápido ritmo de las zancadas de Chanyeol pero era prácticamente imposible. Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida del comedor cuando Chanyeol se detuvo de golpe y Baekhyun estampó su cara en la espalda del alto confuso.

—Creo que un tutor no debería meterse en asuntos de estudiantes —Baekhyun reconoció a la perfección esa voz, salió de detrás de la espalda de Chanyeol aún con la mano del alto envolviendo su muñeca —soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, yo me hare cargo de Byun Baekhyun.

¿Kyungsoo?

—Denegado —zanjó la conversación Chanyeol agarrando con más fuerza a Baekhyun y tirando de él hacía la salida ignorando a Kyungsoo quien se quedó petrificado mirando la escena.

De nuevo Baekhyun tenía que adaptar el ritmo de sus pasos a los de Chanyeol mientras cruzaban el pasillo, hasta que Chanyeol abrió una puerta y empujo a Baekhyun a dentro.

—¡Te dije que no te metieras en ningún puto lio! —alzó el volumen una vez había cerrado la puerta de aquella aula de un portazo—¡te quito el ojo de encima media hora! ¡Media puta hora! ¿¡Quien se iba a pensar que en 30 minutos a la hora de comer alguien podría..!? ¡Media hora Baekhyun!

Baekhyun escuchó los gritos de Chanyeol mirando al suelo con el rostro pálido y con lágrimas descendiendo de su rostro. Pero no lloraba por los gritos del alto, lloraba de impotencia, de no haber podido ayudar a Sehun y de encima haber sido humillado públicamente de esa forma.

—Entonces… ¿por qué? —sollozó Baekhyun cerrando las manos en puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior con agresividad, Chanyeol alzó la cabeza mirando a Baekhyun sorprendido.

—¿Estas llorando? —preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no viniste a salvarme --ugh--antes? —habló Baekhyun con dificultad tragándose su propio orgullo y lágrimas, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba y ni él mismo sabía canalizar todas esas emociones.

Chanyeol palideció, trago grueso y maldijo en voz baja apartando la mirada de un lloroso Baekhyun y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El alto parecía que estaba sufriendo no queriendo mirar a Baekhyun, lucía cansado y enfadado.

—Si me miras con esa cara y esos ojos..yo-yo —murmuró con rabia el pelirrojo entre dientes —no voy a poder contenerme.

—No-no te contengas… por favor —suplicó sin dejar de llorar.

—¡A la mierda! —bufó Chanyeol. 

Y en menos de dos zancadas Chanyeol ya estaba delante de Baekhyun extendiendo sus brazos y envolviendo el cuerpo de Baekhyun entre ellos. Baekhyun jamás creyó que se sentiría tan seguro siendo abrazado por un completo desconocido y jamás creyó que diría esas palabras dejando de lado su orgullo. Por otro lado Chanyeol estaba perdiendo la cordura, su plan se estaba haciendo añicos, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era lo correcto? 

¿Cómo dos personas que parecían odiarse podían encajar tan bien la una con la otra?

Baekhyun alzó la cabeza y Chanyeol movió sus brazos, retirando con sus manos las lágrimas del rostro de Baekhyun con la yema de sus dedos. Baekhyun jamás había visto unos ojos tan dulces y protectores como los de Chanyeol cuando le miraba a la cara y Chanyeol jamás había querido proteger tanto a alguien como en ese instante. El castaño cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por el tacto de los dedos de Chanyeol sobre su piel, su roce era erótico, placentero y casi podría decirse que incluso le estaba excitando la forma en la cual le acariciaba como si él fuera algo frágil, algo de cristal entre sus dedos.

En el momento en el que Baekhyun entreabrió los ojos un poco, el rostro de Chanyeol estaba tan cerca del suyo que ambos rozaban la punta de sus narices, ambos respiraban el mismo aire y sus miradas eran imposible de apartarse. Baekhyun trago grueso y se puso de puntillas, “estás loco” escucho una voz en su cabeza, pero ¿quién no lo está?

En el momento en el que sus labios rozaron los de Chanyeol fue como sentir fuegos artificiales rompiéndose en el firmamento, una corriente eléctrica que ponía su vello en punta y aceleraba el pulso de su corazón a un ritmo inimaginable. Besar a una persona jamás había sido tan mágico y placentero como besar los labios de Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol descendió sus manos hasta situarlos en las nalgas de Baekhyun, empujándole, agarrándole y obligando al bajo a rodearle con las piernas como un koala. Las manos de Chanyeol se encargaron de sujetarle firmemente mientras sus bocas seguían luchando por la dominancia. Baekhyun  despegó sus labios de los del contrario durante un segundo o al final iba a acabar sin aire, sin embargo Chanyeol no tardó un escaso segundo en situar su boca en el cuello de Baekhyun para comenzar a succionar su piel, marcar el pálido cuerpo de Baekhyun con la marca de sus fauces como un lobo salvaje.

—Ah.. ah —el castaño estiró el cuello dejando más espacio a Chanyeol para que succionara, cosa que el pelirrojo no dejaba de hacer.

A continuación Baekhyun envolvió sus dedos en los mechones de pelos de Chanyeol tirando de ellos, observando cómo Chanyeol abría la boca y saliva se escurría por los laterales de su boca. Baekhyun no se lo pensó otra vez, ni él mismo creyó que sería capaz de  hacer algo tan sucio como lo que cruzó por su cabeza en ese momento, pero de una forma u otra hacerlo con Chanyeol parecía ser apropiado. Enseguida inclinó su cabeza y sus labios fueron lamiendo la saliva que se escurría cerca de los labios ajenos hasta concluir mordiendo su labio inferior y estirándolo.

—¿Qué te hace gracia? —preguntó Baekhyun viendo sonreír a Chanyeol.

—Simplemente pareces un cachorro que quiere llamar la atención de un lobo —explicó Chanyeol manteniendo la calma y aferrando sus manos con más fuerza al culo de Baekhyun.

—En momentos como este uno debería estar excitado, deberías sentirte afortunado de que quiera besarte.. gigante idiota —acercó su rostro Baekhyun al de Chanyeol dándole un rápido pico en los labios que dejó a Chanyeol con ganas de más —esto no significa que mis sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado, sigues siendo un idiota insoportable y bipolar.

—Es bueno saberlo, no quiero que te enamores de mí —añadió con seriedad —¿Por qué me miras confuso?—dejo a Baekhyun en el suelo alzando una de sus manos para retirarle de la cara varios mechones de flequillo para verle con más claridad el rostro.

— Tu… tu..—comenzó el castaño nervioso —¡No te crea la gran cosa! ¿¡Quien se va a enamorar por haber compartido un par de besos!? ¡Además no eres mi tipo para nada!—gritó, aunque su voz no dejaba de temblar.

—¿A… no? —alzó una ceja Chanyeol con una sonrisa pícara —que raro, he recibido varios grupos de alumnas que de repente quieren unirse a mi clase, también estas cosas… ¿cartas de estudiantes? —dijo sacando del bolsillo de su americana un par de cartas, los ojos de Baekhyun se abrieron e inmediatamente le arrebató al alto las cartas haciéndolas añicos.

—S-s-solo son cosas de humanos… tú no eres de aquí, así que no les prestes atención—tembló su voz mientras pisoteaba los restos de las cartas en el suelo —¿enten…dido? —añadió bajando el tono de voz.

—El amor es cosa de humanos, jamás lo lograré entender  —sonrió Chanyeol, y por algún motivo esa afirmación enfermó a Baekhyun.

De nuevo iba a hacer una estupidez, algo que se sale de su comportamiento habitual, más tarde se juró que se pararía a pensar qué demonios le estaba pasando, pero por ahora solo se iba a centrar en entender por qué su corazón parecía un imán que buscaba constantemente el cuerpo de Chanyeol cerca del suyo.

—Joder… te odio Chanyeol —gruñó Baekhyun agarrando a Chanyeol del cuello de su americana y empujándole  hacia abajo  hasta conseguir que sus labios de nuevo estuvieran unidos.

Pero esta vez Chanyeol pareció tomar el control, envolvió el cuello de Baekhyun con uno de sus brazos impidiendo que este pudiera moverse, una vez conseguido Baekhyun parecía la presa del anillo de una serpiente y Chanyeol le obligó a abrir la boca con dos de sus dedos. Chanyeol observó fascinado cómo Baekhyun relamía los dos dedos introducidos en su boca, como los rodeaba con su lengua y los impregnaba en su caliente saliva.

—Los humanos sois seres fascinantes, dices que me odias pero luego me besas —sonrió de lado el pelirrojo sacando sus dos dedos escuchando gemir a Baekhyun de placer —eso me hace querer saber más sobre los de vuestra especie —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de mover sus labios sobre los de Baekhyun e introducir su lengua con brusquedad.

Baekhyun se veía sumergido en un mar de emociones, confusas imágenes cruzaban su cabeza. Él sentado en el sofá de la oficina de Yixing, Sehun haciendo el tonto en la habitación un extraño y solitario Kyungsoo observándole desde la distancia y el tal Suho el chico de agua, cuyos ojos parecían reflejar una tempestad en el mar. Baekhyun abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con los ojos abiertos de Chanyeol mirándole mientras le introducía de nuevo la lengua, Baekhyun comenzó a notar una gran cantidad de saliva en su boca, por lo que era normal que comenzara a babear como un crío.

Pero de repente algo extraño sucedió, Baekhyun se quedó ensimismado mirando las oscuras pupilas de Chanyeol hasta que en ese mar negro comenzó a ver una lluvia de ceniza como la de un volcán antes de entrar en erupción. Baekhyun cerró los ojos nuevamente dejándose sumergir en el placer de ser acariciado y besado por Chanyeol, pero en el momento en el que abrió nuevamente los ojos él estaba completamente solo en una habitación oscura.

¿Chanyeol?

Baekhyun parecía estar solo, su rostro reflejaba miedo y descendió su mirada sintiendo como sus pies estaban descalzos y húmedos. Era un mar de agua densa, pero a diferencia del mar que vio en los ojos de Kyungsoo este mar era diferente, Baekhyun se agazapó para introducir los dedos en aquella sustancia y una mueca cruzó su expresión cuando olfateo sus dedos.

Es petróleo.

Alzó la cabeza y comenzó a caer una lluvia de ceniza, los ojos de Baekhyun se agrandaron al instante en el que un pequeño pedazo de ceniza llegó al mar de petróleo provocando que una llama de fuego se alzara. El mar oscuro comenzó a llenarse de llamas que brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad, y para la sorpresa del bajo las llamas flotaban sobre el petróleo formando un camino que continuaba hacia el horizonte.

Baekhyun se atrevió a seguir el camino formado por el fuego, fueron varios minutos hasta que el fuego se consumió dejando solamente humo ascendiendo hacia la penumbra. Entonces el castaño se detuvo frente a una puerta, aquella puerta era vieja y desgastada, del color del carbón como si alguien la hubiera prendido fuego. Baekhyun tragó grueso y antes de que su mano siquiera alcanzara el polvoriento pomo la puerta se abrió sola con un característico chirrido. 

Baekhyun se preguntó qué clase de lugar se encontraría al otro lado de aquella puerta, cuál sería el hogar del corazón de Park Chanyeol. Pero al segundo de que sus pies descalzos pisaron aquella tierra inerte, los ojos de Baekhyun se llenaron de lágrimas.

De nuevo este mundo. Este lugar convertido en cenizas.

Baekhyun miró a su alrededor, sus sueños habían empezado en este mundo y al parecer Chanyeol estaba relacionado con ello. El castaño seguía sin saber por qué él era el objetivo de extraños seres con poderes, ¿acaso él estaba relacionado con este lugar? Era el momento de averiguar qué es ese lugar, por qué él es importante y por qué Chanyeol parece ser el causante de la destrucción del mismo.

—¡Lay! ¡Lay dónde estás! —Baekhyun se giró, de entre una niebla espesa Park Chanyeol salió corriendo sujetando entre sus brazos algo inerte envuelto en una capa negra —¡LAY MALDICIÓN DÓNDE ESTÁS! —rugió Chanyeol, sus manos temblaban y acabó arrodillado, sus ropas estaban quemadas y su rostro y pelo llenos de barro.

¡Chanyeol!, exclamó Baekhyun acercándose.

—Es demasiado tarde Chanyeol —Baekhyun se detuvo en seco sintiendo como heridas comenzaban a formarse en la planta de sus pies, el causante era aquella voz tan familiar —no hay forma de volver al pasado… es imposible.

—¡¡Con el poder de Tao podemos!! —gruñó Chanyeol, Baekhyun se giró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando sus ojos vieron a un calmado doctor Yixing caminar hacia Chanyeol, rostro pálido y mirada seria.

—¡Tao está muerto Chanyeol! —fue ahora Yixing quien gritó, estirando su brazo señalando con el dedo índice hacia el norte.

La niebla que rodeaba la escena comenzaba a disiparse, la visión de Baekhyun estaba borrosa pero la silueta de algo comenzaba a surgir hasta convertirse en el viejo árbol marchito. El corazón de Baekhyun comenzó a latir con fuerza y rítmicamente conforme la niebla iba desapareciendo; fue entonces cuando Baekhyun perdió el equilibrio y de nuevo vio tres sujetos ahorcados en una de las ramas. El tronco del árbol estaba salpicado en sangre y las ramas más finas se habían convertido en las cuerdas que rodeaban el cuello de tres personas.

—No… no… no puede ser verdad —locura comenzaba a brillar en las oscuras pupilas de Chanyeol.

—Todos estamos pagando el pecado de Baekhyun … ¡todos! —la ira podía sentirse en cada una de las palabras de Yixing —¡Yo no tendría por qué sentir este odio! ¡Jamás he pedido sentirlo! ¡NO QUIERO SER HUMANO Y SUFRIR!

—¡Baekhyun no tiene la culpa Lay! —comenzó Chanyeol después de una pausa —él nos abrió el camino a la verdad, ¿¡acaso planeas vivir una mentira!? ¡ESTO NO ES VIDA!

—Da igual lo que digas Park Chanyeol, está es la única forma de vivir que conozco… nuestro mundo siempre ha funcionado bien, nadie muere, nadie sufre, nadie llora.. ¡Aquí no tenemos por qué tener preocupaciones! —elevó los brazos Yixing.

—Tampoco nadie nace, nadie ríe, nadie sabe que es la felicidad o el amor —dijo Chanyeol con el rostro llenó de lágrimas.

—¿Amor? Por culpa de esa estúpida emoción vamos a acabar todos muertos...—se acercó Yixing hacía Chanyeol para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, lanzando su cuerpo por el aire —Y yo no pienso ser el siguiente en ser colgado Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cayó sobre una zona lodosa, su rostro parcialmente estaba hundido en un asqueroso charco, pero el alto logró reunir fuerzas y comenzó a alzarse. Su rostro reflejaba amargura y tristeza, aunque la rabia rápidamente iluminó sus ojos en el momento en el cual Yixing cogió aquel cuerpo inerte envuelto en una capa negra.

—¡BASTA! ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA! —fue el gritó más horrible que jamás Baekhyun había escuchado antes, el bajo estaba ensimismado viendo aquella escalofriante escena tratando de encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

Yixing golpeo el cuerpo inerte, la capa se movió y un cuerpo humano acabó tumbado boca arriba. Chanyeol de nuevo soltó un rugido e hundió sus manos en el lodo mientras no dejaba de rugir como una bestia fuera de control.

— Por tu culpa todos vamos a morir —Baekhyun miró sin aliento como Yixing alzaba la pierna y estaba a punto de pisotear aquel cuerpo —¡Todo es por tu culpa Baekhyun! —y una lágrima descendió del rostro del castaño cuando vio como Chanyeol había protegido con su propio cuerpo lo que parecía su propio cadáver.

—¡No voy a permitir que la hagas daño Lay! —Baekhyun no podía ver el rostro de Chanyeol pero por la forma en la que sus palabras brotaban de su boca él alto parecía estar llorando mientras abrazaba un cuerpo inerte contra su propio pecho.

—¡NO! —rugió de nuevo Chanyeol — Lay...tienes que curarlo, ¡debes hacerlo! —suplicó Chanyeol incorporándose con el cuerpo inerte de Baekhyun entre sus brazos.

—¿Acaso eres idiota Chanyeol?—alzó una ceja Yixing.

—¡Ahora todos somos casi humanos! ¿Verdad? Entonces en algún lugar de tu pecho debes tener una emoción.. ¡debes sentir algo por Baekhyun! ¡Él también fue tu hermano!—y aquellas palabras parecieron dejar a Yixing pensativo.

—Lo único que siento es odio e impotencia Park Chanyeol—Yixing y Chanyeol estuvieron durante unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Yixing de nuevo rompió el hielo —eso que sostienes entre tus manos es solo una cáscara vacía, eso ya no es Byun Baekhyun… ¡Byun Baekhyun ha muerto!

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA! —le respondió Chanyeol con odio.

—¡Abre los ojos Chanyeol! —se arrodillo Yixing frente a Chanyeol depositando sus manos en ambos hombros del alto —Baekhyun ya no va a regresar… él se ha ido para siempre.

Los labios de Chanyeol se inclinaron hacia abajo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su ceño se frunció reflejando una emoción tan humana como era la tristeza. Sus lágrimas iban acompañadas de dolorosos gritos, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y hasta sangre comenzaba a brotar de su boca de la cantidad de veces que Chanyeol se mordía el labio inferior queriendo despertar de aquella pesadilla.

—E-e-esto.. ugmm.. es doloroso —gimió Chanyeol sufriendo, agarrando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Baekhyun.

—Esto Chanyeol… se llama tristeza —susurro Yixing acariciando el pelo de Chanyeol.

—Ni siquiera… ni siquiera pude decírselo —alzó el rostro Chanyeol fijando su borrosa mirada en los rasgados y oscuros ojos de Yixing —no pude decírselo. 

¡NO ESTOY MUERTO CHANYEOL! ¡ESTOY JUSTO AQUÍ! 

Baekhyun se levantó del suelo y cojeando fue corriendo hacía donde estaban Chanyeol y Yixing. Dejando caer su cuerpo cerca de Chanyeol, trago grueso y estiró la mano para retirarle del rostro aquellas lágrimas, pero al parecer eso iba a ser imposible. La mano de Baekhyun atravesó el rostro del alto como si él fuera un fantasma en aquel mundo, algo etéreo y sin existencia.

—Nuestras vidas se consumen como una hoja en los brazos del fuego—susurró Yixing.

Y después de sus palabras, los párpados de Yixing se fueron cerrando, su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza y fue cayendo al lodo del suelo como un cuerpo sin vida. Chanyeol se frotó la cara con sus manos y su mandíbula se fue cayendo dejando el cuerpo de Baekhyun a un lado y arrastrándose hasta llegar a Yixing y depositar una mano en su rostro.

—Lay…. no es momento de hacer bromas.. L-lay —tartamudeo, Baekhyun se llevó las manos a la cara contemplando aquella horrible escena.

¡BASTA YA! ¡DURANTE CUÁNTO TIEMPO TENGO QUE SER TESTIGO DE ESTO! ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE YO HICE PARA QUE TODOS ACABARAN ASÍ!?

—¡No-no-no! ¡Espera! —Chanyeol se agarró a una de las piernas de Yixing, Baekhyun se levantó del suelo y observó como las raíces del árbol comenzaban a moverse como si cobraran vida enrollándose en el cuerpo de Yixing y arrastrando su cuerpo hacía el tronco —¡POR FAVOR BASTA YA! —gritó desesperado Chanyeol cuando sus manos se resbalaron y miró con pánico como las ramas cuales serpientes alzaban el cuerpo de Yixing y lo colgaban en la rama.

Chanyeol se quedó arrodillado frente al árbol, su cuerpo mezclado en barro y sangre, su pecho pesaba como si le hubieran abierto la carne e introducido piedras, para después volver a coserle la piel. Chanyeol jamás se imaginó que un sentimiento humano podría ser tan doloroso de sentir, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que algo que los humanos llamaban “amor” podría tener un lado tan oscuro.

Baekhyun caminó y se sentó al lado de Chanyeol aún sabiendo que su presencia ahí era una mera ilusión. Y en el momento en el cual alzó la cabeza ya no había tres cuerpos colgando de las ramas de aquel árbol, había un total de diez.

— Este mundo está podrido y yo no pienso morir en él —fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Baekhyun antes de que Chanyeol se levantara y todo comenzará a arder.

***

[Varias semanas después]

Era un día de lluvia y humedad, el cielo se teñía de colores grises y otoñales y un gélido viento movía las ramas sin hojas de los árboles de uno de los jardines de la universidad. Baekhyun estaba atendiendo una clase magistral, a su lado estaba Sehun tratando de no ser descubierto mientras hablaba por el móvil. Muchas cosas habían cambiado los últimos días, una de ellas era la obsesión de Sehun por Kyungsoo. El chico pasaba todo el día hablando de Kyungsoo y no hacía falta preguntarle con quién hablaba todas las noches por el móvil ya que la respuesta era más que obvia.

Baekhyun comenzaba a ver una brecha que se abría entre Sehun y él, un enorme abismo que comenzaba a separarles. Pero quizás era lo mejor, pensaba Baekhyun. Su amigo no tendría porque estar involucrado con él, no después de que confirmara con sus propios ojos de que él mismo era el causante de algo que está más allá de los límites de la imaginación de un ser humano.

Otra cosa que también había cambiado era su relación con los exoditas o “malditos alienígenas” cómo Baekhyun prefería nombrarlos. Jongdae era un buen tipo, bajo su extraño poder de controlar tormentas de rayos y electricidad, el rubio era un adulto normal que de forma rara tenía gustos humanos como afición al deporte, a estudiar y además le encantaba la música. Eso en la mente del castaño seguía sin encajar, después de todo para él y para una mayor parte de las personas los seres de otros planetas son monstruos de doce metros, con mandíbulas llenas de dientes, piel viscosa y cuyo sistema de comunicación se basa en gruñir y en escupir mucosidades verdosas. 

Luego estaba Chanyeol. La causa principal de los insomnios de Baekhyun, sus dolores de cabeza y el mayor de sus problemas: el deseo de besarle constantemente. Era complicado alejarse de Chanyeol cuando el alto prácticamente era como su sombra, en la universidad ejercía como profesor de varias asignaturas y una vez su horario universitario terminaba era el niñero personal de Baekhyun acompañando al bajo incluso al baño asegurándose de que incluso el papel del baño fuera inofensivo.

Y había otro motivo por el cual Baekhyun comenzaba a estar obsesionado con Chanyeol. Si, el motivo de sus visiones. Park Chanyeol era la llave que le conduciría a sus recuerdos encerrados y de una forma u otra Baekhyun iba a conseguir conocer la verdad.

—Has escrito el nombre del señor Park en toda tu hoja de cuaderno, un intelectual diría que estas enamorado del profesor sustituto — susurró Sehun alzando su cabeza y guardando el móvil en el casillero, Baekhyun enseguida dio la vuelta al cuaderno enviándole a su amigo la peor de sus miradas.

— No es amor…

No es amor porqué Park Chanyeol no sabe amar.

—Acabas de suspirar como una treceañera enamorada —aguantó la risa Sehun, Baekhyun alzó la mano sujetando el cuaderno para propiciarle a su amigo un buen golpe, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que una tiza cruzara la clase entera hasta la última fila y aterrizara en su frente —¡WOW! —gritó el peli naranja girando su cuerpo viendo a Chanyeol al frente de la clase con un brazo alzado y sonriendo de forma perversa.

—La próxima acabará en tu ojo —dijo sin dejar de sonreír Chanyeol, Baekhyun con la mano en su frente y la boca abierta quiso ser tragado por la tierra en ese momento observando como él era el centro de atención de toda la clase.

—¿No es eso ilegal? —gimió Baekhyun haciendo que Sehun se llevara las manos a la boca con lágrimas de risa brotando de sus ojos —ahora que el caso del loco de los Baekhyun ha acabado ahora tengo que lidiar con que una tiza no me deje tuerto... fascinante.

—¿Caso de los Baekhyun? Acaso la tiza ha destruido tus últimas neuronas hyung.

—¿Cómo que qué digo? Tú fuiste quien me lo dijo ¿recuerdas? El caso de todas aquellas personas siendo secuestradas… todas llamadas Baekhyun —susurró Baekhyun viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Chanyeol escribiendo en la pizarra.

—¡Wow! ¿¡Enserio!? Créeme hyung si supiera de un caso tan chulo como este no se me habría olvidado… ¿lo han sacado hoy en las noticias o algo? ¿Qué te parece si te usamos de presa para capturar al culpable? Seríamos famosos hehe si logramos capturarlo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Fue Sehun quien me contó lo del caso… y Chanyeol me dijo más tarde que el causante de todo fue ese tal Suho que estaba tras mi pista.

Baekhyun suspiró pensativo pasando de página y cogiendo un bolígrafo para hacer como que prestaba atención, ya que aún a pesar de la lejanía el castaño podía sentir los dos ojos de Chanyeol como un ser omnipresente observando cada uno de sus pasos.

—Por cierto hyung… ¿vendrás a la fiesta no?—sonrió Sehun y justo antes de que Baekhyun pudiera decir nada, algo golpeó a Sehun en la nariz —¡M-mierda!—se llevó las manos a la nariz Sehun, Baekhyun observó como dos gotas de sangre salpicaron la mesa después miró a Chanyeol con frialdad viendo como el alto parecía alzar una ceja.

— Maldito idiota —gruñó Baekhyun cogiendo a Sehun del brazo y sacándole de la clase.

***

Park Chanyeol estaba apoyado contra el capó de su mercedes, gafas de sol cubrían parcialmente su rostro a pesar de que no dejaba de llover, el cigarro que sostenía entre dos dedos hacía varios minutos que se había apagado y su pelo había dejado de estar perfectamente peinado hacia atrás a ser un revuelto de pelo mojado.

Es imbécil… llega tarde. Pensó mirando a todos los estudiantes salir por la puerta principal y dirigirse o bien a la parada del bus público o al parking.

Chanyeol suspiró y lanzó el cigarro contra uno de los charcos de la carretera. Había pasado media hora desde la última clase de Baekhyun y si no se había presentado aún estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer más tarde y eso irritaba a Chanyeol.

¡¿Acaso no entiende la puta situación en la que se encuentra?!

Malhumorado y sacando espuma por la boca Chanyeol abrió la puerta de su vehículo y se sentó, lanzó su cazadora a los asientos traseros y retiró sus gafas aplastándolas entre sus dedos haciendo que los cristales se esparcieran por el suelo del coche. Sin más preámbulo pisó el acelerador y salió a toda velocidad del campus universitario, lo poco y suficiente que Chanyeol había averiguado de Baekhyun era que el chico no era por así decirlo una mariposa social y que sus pasatiempos eran estar con ese amigo suyo Sehun o ir a la consulta del doctor Yixing.

—Maldito Lay… como te vayas de la lengua —escupió agarrando el volante con más fuerza, casi hincado sus uñas en el cuero y adelantando a e resto de coches de la calzada a toda velocidad.

Podría decirse que Park Chanyeol atravesó el centro de Seúl en tiempo record, aparcó en el primer de los parking públicos de aquel hospital psiquiátrico privado y salió del coche presenciando como rayos de sol se colaban entre capas de nubes iluminando las calles mojadas.

Huellas de barro y agua fue el rastro que dejó Chanyeol en las limpias baldosas de aquella recepción. Chanyeol se acarició la cabeza observando la horrenda y ostentosa decoración de la sala que estaba repleta de cuadros escalofriantes, figuras casi humanas e incluso las plantas de plástico en los maceteros parecían ser extrañas a ojos del alto.

— Lo siento.. pero señor Park no encuentro su nombre entre los citados hoy con el doctor Zhang —dijo una mujer de moño alto detrás de la recepción mirando la pantalla del ordenador y mirando a Chanyeol con grandes ojos.

Chanyeol odiaba la forma en la cual los humanos a veces le miraban. Esos ojos llenos de brillo, le mosqueaban. Chanyeol había desarrollado el don de ver a través de mentiras y en los ojos de aquella mujer adulta se escondía lujuria y sexo. Chanyeol casi se mordió el puño de la horrible sensación que era ser capaz de poder oler ocultos sentimientos detrás de palabras.

—Soy amigo del doctor —dijo Chanyeol poniendo una máscara, sonrisa en sus labios mientras señalaba a la puerta de la oficina del doctor —y no creo que pase nada porque me dejes pasar.. de ser así yo castigaré a Yixing por ti ¿vale preciosa?—Chanyeol se relamió los labios tras decir su última palabra escuchando como el corazón de la humana saltaba bajo sus costillas y la sangre de sus venas circulaba a toda velocidad por sus mejillas provocando un enrojecimiento. 

—¿Uhm? .. ah..O-ok —trago grueso.

Humanos….

Chanyeol dio media vuelta, en esa fracción de segundo en el cual dio la espalda a esa humana la sonrisa que había teatralizado a la perfección se tornó en un semblante lleno de odio. Sus pisadas eran graves y sonoras y ni se molestó en golpear la puerta antes de abrirla.

—Sabía que ibas a venir —dijo Yixing sentado en un cómodo sillón, piernas cruzadas y libro entre sus manos—Chanyeol.

—¿Entonces deduzco que sabes por lo que estoy aquí?—cerró la puerta Chanyeol sonriendo de perfil.

Yixing suspiro quitándose las gafas del rostro y dejándolas en una mesita al lado de su asiento, a continuación cerró el libro y lo dejó en el mismo sitio para después levantarse con tranquilidad.

—Quedan menos de 24 horas para el eclipse —dijo con voz calmada Yixing.

— Aun tengo tiempo—le respondió con frialdad Chanyeol dando un par de pasos.

—¿Por qué te niegas a que volvamos a nuestro hogar Chanyeol? —frunció el ceño Yixing con tristeza.

—Porque ese lugar no puede llamarse hogar… no si no está Baekhyun —dijo con solemnidad, los ojos de Yixing se abrieron de golpe e incluso una gota de sudor descendió por su frente atravesando todo el rostro hasta desaparecer en el cuello de su blusa.

—Tu… no puede ser… ¡es prácticamente imposible! ¡Tú no puedes enamorarte de Baekhyun esa fue tu maldición!—Yixing perdió la cordura y sacó un arma de debajo de su americana, apuntando con ella a Chanyeol.

—Yo soy quien decidiré si estoy enamorado o no —entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Quieres que todos nosotros acabemos muertos de nuevo! —tembló la pistola en las manos de Yixing, Chanyeol cerró los ojos por un segundo respirando profundamente.

— Cuando llegue el momento de morir lo afrontaré… si es que algún día lo puedo lograr—abrió los ojos Chanyeol, Yixing estiro el dedo índice hacía el  gatillo, su cuerpo entero se sacudía en temblores, no dejaba de sudar y sus dientes chocaban constantemente.

—De nuevo… de nuevo vas a permitir que emociones humanas nos destruyan ¡CHANYEOL! 

Fueron tres disparos los que se escucharon en aquella sala.

Yixing cerró los ojos, continuaba apretando el gatillo pero no había más munición.

Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo el cuerpo de Chanyeol frente a él. El pelinegro trago grueso viendo tres agujeros atravesar la camisa de Chanyeol, Yixing perdió toda la fuerza de sus piernas y se dejó caer al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chanyeol se retiró la camisa, dos de los agujeros habían impactado en su pecho y uno cerca de la clavícula, de ellos brotaba un poco de sangre pero enseguida los agujeros de bala comenzaron a cerrarse rodeados por pequeñas llamas de fuego que restauraban la piel de Chanyeol.

—No puedes matarme Zhang Yixing ¿recuerdas? Yo soy el cazador creado por vosotros.. vosotros me habéis hecho invencible—añadió con pena Chanyeol abrochándose la camiseta de nuevo ignorando a Yixing balbucear.

—Puedes acabar conmigo… eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que Baekhyun sospechara de ti, te odiara por hacer lo que haces… yo he manipulado la cabeza de Baekhyun, con mi poder he curado su mente… ¡Incluso tu no podrás cambiar su destino! ¡El chico debe morir el día del eclipse y la luz regresará a nuestro hogar! ¡Todos regresaremos!

Chanyeol apretó los labios con fuerza, a continuación estiró el brazo señalando con el dedo índice a Yixing.

—Adiós Yixing…

Del dedo una bola de fuego cual bala se formó y salió disparada estrellándose en el pecho de Yixing. Chanyeol dejó su brazo en el aire durante un par de segundos viendo como el cuerpo de Yixing se sacudía y se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de eliminar las llamas. En el último instante Chanyeol cerró la mano en forma de puño y las llamas se desvanecieron dejando solo rastro de azufre y pólvora. Yixing yacía en el suelo, piel quemadura y ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gra… cias —fueron las palabras que pronunció Yixing antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera y solo dejará un rastro de ceniza.

Chanyeol se arrodilló en el suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos al mismo ritmo que la lluvia golpeaba el cristal de la ventana de aquella oficina. En una medida desesperada Chanyeol hincó sus propias uñas en su propia piel tratando de crear una herida que acabara con su vida… aún sabiendo que la muerte era un sueño para él.

Un sueño inalcanzable.

***

Baekhyun no podía evitar estar preocupado, estaba parado frente al hospital privado de Yixing. Llevaba por lo menos veinte minutos de reloj ahí parado mordiéndose las uñas y cuestionándose una y otra vez si entrar o no.

Se había saltado varias de sus sesiones y Yixing no iba a estar contento con ello, pero por otro lado Baekhyun recordaba a la perfección lo que vio en aquel fragmento de recuerdo de Chanyeol. Esa persona llamada Lay era la viva imagen de Yixing y de si alguna forma su médico estaba relacionado con todo lo que estaba pasando entonces había una vía rápida de encontrar la información que tanto tiempo lleva anhelando. 

Justo cuando se decidió a entrar Baekhyun observó desde el otro lado de la calle como la puerta de cristal del hospital se abría y de ella salía Park Chanyeol con rostro serio rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su abrigo una caja de tabaco y gruñendo algo antes de tirar el paquete vacío al suelo.

Entonces es verdad… Yixing también es como ellos.

El castaño observó a Chanyeol meterse en su enorme 4x4 y acelerar hasta desaparecer en la vía. Rápidamente cruzó al otro lado, trago grueso y decidido atravesar el umbral de la puerta de cristal para observar la recepción que tanto tiempo había odiado. Como siempre Miss. Jen estaba detrás de la recepción, pelo brillante y espectacular, maquillaje sencillo y tecleando en su Toshiba.

—Oh señor Byun… que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo —sonrió la señorita Jen apartando el ordenador con una de sus manos —¿quiere un caramelo? —dijo acercándole a Baekhyun un cuenco con caramelos de sabores, los que siempre ofrecían a los niños… pero para aquella secretaría seguramente Baekhyun lucía como un niño muy perdido.

—¿Fre..sa? —hizo un gesto de hombros.

—Fresa —repitió con entusiasmo la señorita Jen cogiendo el caramelo de fresa y dejándoselo a Baekhyun en la mano.

—¿Está el doctor Zhang libre?—preguntó mientras sus dedos se entretenían quitando el envoltorio del caramelo.

—¿Zhang? Baekhyun… ¿te has olvidado de tu medicamento verdad? Por eso has venido —añadió la secretaria levantándose de su asiento —ahora mismo te lo traigo.

—¡Espera señorita Jen! Yo-yo no tengo medicamento.. Yixing me lo cambió… él dijo que necesitaba unas pastillas más fuertes para… dor..mir —habló Baekhyun a saltos, la mujer se giró confusa viendo a Baekhyun con preocupación.

—Cielo.. no sé de qué doctor Yixing me hablas, no conozco a ninguno.. ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

—¿Eh?... ah.. yo.. no —agachó la cabeza Baekhyun mirando el suelo —en verdad he venido a por mí medicamento.. solo le estaba gastando una broma.

—¡Menos mal! —sonrió de oreja a oreja la secretaria dando una palma con las manos —por un momento me habías preocupado.. toma asiento ahora vuelvo.

Cuando el característico sonido de los tacones de Miss. Jen comenzaron a ser más lejanos en el pasillo de la recepción, Baekhyun echó a correr hacía la oficina de Yixing. Abrió la puerta con la respiración agitada y la cerró despacio sin probar el mínimo ruido.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Baekhyun se quedó mirando aquella sala completamente negra, no había muebles, ni armarios, ni los sillones de cuero.. todo había desaparecido y lo único que quedaba era una capa de polvo en el suelo que se agitaba por la brisa que penetraba por la ventana abierta de la sala y unas paredes negras como si un incendio hubiera arrasado con toda la habitación.

Yixing era el único del cual podía sacar información sobre aquel recuerdo…. pero ha desaparecido, es como si su existencia hubiera sido una ilusión.. al igual que lo que paso con el caso de Suho en los recuerdos de Sehun.

Alguien no quiere que yo recuerde.

Baekhyun tiró con fuerza del final de su cazadora y después salió corriendo.

Park Chanyeol.

***

—Dime todo lo que sabes —Jongdae parpadeo tirado en la cama, trataba de analizar la situación del por qué Baekhyun estaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas amenazándole con un objeto culinario con la punta de goma —¡Vamos habla!

—¿Me estás tratando de amenazar con una espátula de goma?—sonrió Jongdae viendo a Baekhyun temblar seguramente de vergüenza ya que el castaño era un orgulloso.

—¡Dímelo!

—¿Lo qué? —preguntó con tranquilidad Jongdae.

— ¿Quienes sois? ¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Quién fui yo para vosotros?—habló precipitadamente Baekhyun balanceando la espátula de un lado a otro.

—Soy Kim Jongdae, ¿mi afición? Seducir a mujeres guapas.. también me gusta el futbol y ¿quién eres? Pues Byun Baekhyun un niño entrometido—dijo Jongdae con tono gracioso, pero para nada el rubio vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Baekhyun sino todo lo contrario —¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó sintiendo las lágrimas de Baekhyun en su rostro.

—Yix-yixing… ese gigante idiota le ha hecho algo —temblaba su voz —de pronto es como si hubiera desaparecido, como si alguien hubiera borrado su existencia de este mundo.

—No entiendo el motivo de tus lágrimas… si ha muerto ¿por qué te importa tanto? —Baekhyun dejó caer la espátula, Jongdae se irguió y observó a Baekhyun llorar con la boca semiabierta —los humanos lloráis  por cosas que para nosotros son innecesarias.

—¿No-ugh- era Yixing… Lay uno de los vuestros? —se tragó las lágrimas Baekhyun.

— También lo fue Suho...—añadió con indiferencia.

—¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Es imposible que no sientas nada al ver a un amigo morir! —agarró Baekhyun a Jongdae del cuello de su camiseta zarandeándolo.

— Dejar que emociones humanas nos influyan es incluso peor que la muerte para nosotros, nosotros no estamos hechos para sentir Baekhyun.. somos máquinas de matar—dijo el rubio estirando la mano y acariciando la mejilla del bajo —es por eso por lo que no debes encariñarte de nosotros, tarde o temprano nuestra existencia será eliminada porque nosotros desde un primer momento no deberíamos estar en el mundo humano.

—¡Entonces para qué me necesitáis! —chilló, Jongdae le esquivó la mirada —¡Yo lo ví! Vi… ese mundo podrido, ese árbol, vi el fuego y los cadáveres... ¡Yo estoy muerto! —se golpeó el pecho Baekhyun con angustia.

— Baek… es mejor que no busques algo de lo que más tarde te puedas arrepentir, a veces olvidar es una forma en la que los humanos os protegéis —el rubio se irguió mirando con seriedad a Baekhyun.

— ¿Y vosotros cómo os protegéis?—se limpió las lágrimas Baekhyun con la manga de su cazadora.

—Desapareciendo.

***

— Chanyeol sígueme hay algo que quiero mostrarte— era imposible negarse a una petición de Baekhyun, Chanyeol siempre ha creído que entre todos sus hermanos Baekhyun era el que brillaba con luz propia y eso puede que tuviera que ver con el poder que le había sido asignado —¡Estoy seguro de que te gustara! 

Caminaron por un prado, las espigas rozaban sus piernas y el sonido del viento les acompañaba aquella noche.

—¿Sabes lo que son las estrellas? —cuestionó Baekhyun en voz alta girando su cuerpo y mirando a Chanyeol con ojos grandes.

—¿Estrellas? Nunca oí hablar de algo con ese nombre.. ¿es de nuevo algo de ese mundo con el que estás obsesionado?—hizo un gesto de hombros Chanyeol con indiferencia.

— Mundo humano Chanyeol… es mundo humano y ¡estoy seguro de que te van a gustar las estrellas! —insistió el bajo, esta vez agarrando a Chanyeol de la mano y tirando de su cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo planeas ir al mundo humano? —preguntó Chanyeol.

—He descubierto la forma porque soy un chico listo —dijo sacando la lengua de forma burlona —siempre que hay eclipse ambas dimensiones se interconectan y eso hace posible que podamos acceder al mundo humano.

—¿Hoy hay eclipse?

—Nop.

—¡ACASO ERES TONTO BAEKHYUN!

—¿Confías en mi? —alzó la voz Baekhyun, Chanyeol trago grueso y tras varios minutos de silencio asintió con la cabeza —hay algo que los humanos tienen y nosotros no.

—¿Y tú quieres ese algo uhm? —ladeo hacia un lado su cabeza Chanyeol.

— Más que querer…. mm.. yo diría que quiero sentir—sonrió Baekhyun agazapándose entre unos matorrales.

—¡Baekhyun explícate no entiendo de que estás hablando!

—Lo llaman alma —Baekhyun agarró a Chanyeol del bajo del pantalón obligando al alto a que también se agazapara entre los arbustos —y está relacionado con el corazón —añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior excitado.

—¡Estrellas, alma, corazón! No entiendo qué quieres enseñarme —rugió Chanyeol pero enseguida se calmó una vez las manos de Baekhyun se apoyaron en sus mejillas y sus ojos se interconectaban.

— Gigante idiota… el alma o el corazón no pueden verse, es algo mágico… fuera de nuestro alcance —dijo con brillo en los ojos el castaño presionando con más fuerza en las mejillas del alto con sus dedos —con el poder del alma, cualquier cosa es posible.

—Debe ser muy poderoso… eso del alma… ¿más incluso que el fuego?—preguntó Chanyeol con inocencia, Baekhyun soltó una pequeña carcajada alzando los brazos y revolviéndole el pelo a Chanyeol.

—Idiota.. el alma solo se puede ver una vez mueres —le explicó Baekhyun.

—¿Morir? Eso es cuando los humanos desaparecen ¿verdad? Suho me ha hablado de ello… cuando un humano muere se reencarna años más tarde pero no recuerdan nada de su vida anterior.

—Es por eso que ellos nunca saben cómo es el alma, porque una vez mueren se olvidan de ella..¿lo entiendes ahora?

—Hum… más o menos ¿y qué tiene que ver el corazón? 

—Dicen que el corazón y el alma están unidos eternamente, los sentimientos se guardan en el corazón… y estos se transmiten el alma.. creo —dijo con duda cruzándose de piernas.

—Entiendo… el corazón es como un cofre —sonrió de oreja a oreja Chanyeol.

—¿Te gustaría sentir tu corazón? —Chanyeol dejó de sonreír en el momento en el que vio a Baekhyun situarse a cuatro patas sobre la tierra y acercarse hacía su rostro con un semblante serio.

—¿P-p-puedo?

—No sé si funcionará… pero todos los humanos lo hacen y dicen que conlleva muchos sentimientos —habló rodando los ojos.

—¿Lo qué?

— Un beso.

—¿Y me tienes que dar uno de esos? Debe ser muy difícil de conseguir..—añadió preocupado Chanyeol abrazando sus propias rodillas.

—¡No  hay que buscarlo idiota!—le gritó inmediatamente Baekhyun.

—¿Entonces cómo lo vas a conseguir?

—Juntando nuestros labios —dijo Baekhyun acariciando su labio inferior, Chanyeol alzó una ceja con duda.

—¿Juntando nuestros labios conseguiremos sentir eso llamado corazón?

—No estoy seguro…¿quieres probar? —sonrió traviesamente Baekhyun.

—No lo sé… suena peligroso dar un beso, nunca he visto a nadie hacerlo.. ¿y si pasa algo malo?—dijo con miedo, pero enseguida Baekhyun colocó sus manos en ambos hombros de Chanyeol transmitiéndole confianza con tan solo su mirada y su carismática sonrisa.

—Por eso hemos venido al bosque.. aquí cerca hay un portal que conecta con el mundo humano y no necesitas de la fuerza del eclipse para viajar entre mundos.. y además nadie viene a esta zona.. por lo que será nuestro pequeño secreto.

—E-e-entonces hagamos eso del beso rápido.. no quiero estar más tiempo aquí —tartamudeo Chanyeol agitando sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Para ser tan alto y tener el más poderoso de los elementos eres todo un cobarde Chanyeol—sonrió Baekhyun —¡Entendido! Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos… y te daré el beso.

—E-e-espera un momento, ¿cómo sabré si estoy sintiendo mi corazón?—alzó los brazos deteniendo a Baekhyun.

—Eso es muy sencillo… porque lo escucharas latir.. ¡ahora cierra los ojos de una maldita vez!

Chanyeol se preguntó cómo se sentiría recibir un beso, aunque desde un primer momento no tuvo muchas expectativas, ya que después de todo él no creía en cosas de humanos así como lo hacía Baekhyun. Era por ello por lo que el resto de sus hermanos nombraban a Baekhyun con el apodo del ‘“soñador”. Sin embargo, Chanyeol adoraba escuchar hablar a Baekhyun del mundo humano, le fascinaba ver ese brillo en los ojos del bajo, adoraba que le contara cuentos que los humanos inventaban.

Chanyeol muchas veces creía que los humanos eran criaturas interesantes creaban islas donde piratas iban a buscar tesoros, historias de alubias que crecían hasta el cielo donde un gigante vivía, cabañas de chocolate dónde habitaba una bruja y miles de aventuras en el desierto con cuarenta ladrones.

Pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que recibir un beso conllevara tanto peso.

En el momento en el que los labios de Baekhyun rozaron los suyos fue como si todo a su alrededor cobrará vida y color, un hormigueo ascendía desde su estómago hacía su garganta, era una emoción tan electrificante que era imposible de describir o incluso de dar un nombre u  olvidar. Instintivamente estiró las manos acariciando la nuca de Baekhyun siendo él esta vez quien inició el beso, acariciando los labios de Baekhyun con los suyos propios de forma tierna y delicada.

Pom.

Pom.

Pom.

Ah… ¿con que este sonido es el latir de un corazón?

Los días pasaban en su mundo, Chanyeol cada día sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza por situaciones que antes eran cotidianas y sin nada peculiar como escuchar la risa de Baekhyun, verle sonreír o incluso admirar cada gesto que hacía con sus manos. Ahora todo lo que hacía Baekhyun conllevaba que el corazón de Chanyeol diera un pequeño salto bajo su pecho y eso al principio incomodaba un poco al más alto, pero con el paso de los días aquello que podía llamarse corazón comenzaba a ser emocionante de sentir.

Los besos que compartían en su lugar secreto cada día eran más intensos, duraderos y ambos llegaron a un punto en el que estar separados por minutos era insufrible. No obstante, Chanyeol jamás creyó que algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una acción tan cotidiana y hermosa entre ellos pudiera ser la causa de toda la oscuridad que iba a llenar sus vidas.

Fue una noche de eclipse cuando Baekhyun decidió llevar a Chanyeol al mundo humano a enseñarle las estrellas, pero pobre de él que no sabía que desde hace tiempo alguien les había estado observando y conspirando a sus espaldas.

—¡Ya estamos este es el mundo humano! —estiró sus brazos Baekhyun, Chanyeol se mantuvo cerca mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Estaban en una habitación, aunque esta estaba prácticamente desértica, solo había cajas esparcidas, goteras que caían desde el tejado creando charcos en el suelo e insectos correteando por el suelo de madera del pasillo cercano.

—Jamás pensé que el mundo humano del que tanto hablaras fuera tan desagradable…

—Está casa fue desalojada hace tiempo, las personas que vivían aquí huyeron —explicó Baekhyun agazapándose y cogiendo un peluche roto del suelo cubierto de polvo y con los botones caídos —la vida en el mundo humano no es fácil, unos nacen con suerte y otros trabajan para tener suerte… para sobrevivir hay que trabajar duro sino quieres morir.

—No entenderé porque te gusta el mundo humano, suena peligroso y difícil vivir aquí —se cruzó de brazos Chanyeol —así que vayamos a ver las estrellas cuanto antes y regresemos a nuestro hogar.

—Ok--ok señor cobarde.

—¡No soy un cobarde!

A pesar de que todo se veía calmado y las risas de Baekhyun hacían a ese lugar tener vida propia la oscuridad comenzaba a aproximarse a ellos, pero de ello no fue precavido Chanyeol no hasta que un encapuchado apareció de entre las sombras del pasillo atravesando el cuerpo de Baekhyun con una lanza.

—¡¡¡¡BAEKHYUN!!!! —no fue el feroz grito de Chanyeol lo que hizo temblar aquella habitación, Chanyeol corrió esquivando los trozos de techo que caían del suelo mientras todo a su alrededor se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Baekhyun escupía sangre por la boca y la lanza seguía atravesada en su pecho  —¡QUÉ ES ESO QUE SALE DE TU BOCA! ¡QUÉ ES ESO ROJO BAEKHYUN! —agarró el alto a Baekhyun para que no se cayera.

—Eso se llama sangre y acaba con la vida de los humanos aquí —Chanyeol se giró luciendo una mirada de odio tratando de averiguar la identidad del encapuchado.

—¿¡Quien eres!? ¡Por qué lo has hecho! —siguió gritando Chanyeol.

—Baekhyun ha cometido dos graves errores, el primero fue  venir al mundo humano —alzó su dedo índice —y el segundo ha sido hacer que tú te enamores de él —alzó otro dedo.

—¿Ena..morar? ¡NI SI QUIERA SÉ QUÉ ES ESO! —tembló la voz de Chanyeol.

—Es demasiado tarde, no hay vuelta atrás… el juicio final para Byun Baekhyun ha dado comienzo —el encapuchado alzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y de nuevo comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

—¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿¡YO SOY EL QUE SE HA ENAMORADO VERDAD!? ¡ENTONCES CASTÍGAME A MÍ! ¡BAEKHYUN O HA TENIDO NADA QUE VER YO LE PEDÍ QUE ME TRAJERA AL MUNDO HUMANO!— Chanyeol se desesperó viendo a Baekhyun seguir escupiendo aquella sustancia roja y luciendo cada vez más pálido.

—Oh Park Chanyeol… tu castigo es incluso peor que el que tenemos preparado para Baekhyun.

—¡No voy a permitir que lastimes más a Baekhyun! —exclamó con seguridad Chanyeol dejando el cuerpo inmóvil de Baekhyun en el suelo y mirando desafinadamente al encapuchado —Yo soy Chanyeol el nacido bajo el emblema del sol, portador del fuego y quien renace de sus cenizas.. y tú vas a morir ahora.

Chanyeol estaba seguro de que si Baekhyun cruzaba de nuevo el portal hacia su mundo aquella horrible herida desaparecería, después de todo ellos eran seres inmortales nacidos de un mismo Dios.

—Yo soy la fuerza roja que va a castigaros por vuestros pecados—dijo el encapuchado adquiriendo una pose de ataque.

Enseguida aquella casa se convirtió en un campo de batalla, el fuego arrasaba con lo poco que quedaba y los temblores destruían poco a poco los restos de humanidad que podían haber sobrevivido. Chanyeol jamás había usado su poder para atacar a alguien ya que después de todo en el mundo del cual procedían nunca había sido necesario usarlos, ya que ahí no existía la maldad siempre y cuando cumplieras con sus normas. 

Aquel día Chanyeol fue testigo de lo destructivo que era su poder.

Sin embargo usar tal nivel de fuerza suele acarrear una pérdida de ella, por lo que después de su último golpe Chanyeol perdió la conciencia siendo derrotado.

Al despertar de nuevo estaba en su mundo, Chanyeol parpadeo y se fue despertando poco a poco hasta que vio el cuerpo de Baekhyun yaciendo en el suelo. El alto arrastró su cuerpo hasta llegar a Baekhyun y suspirar aliviado viendo que ya no había nada que atravesara su cuerpo o manchas rojas en sus labios.

—Me alegro de que estés vivo—suspiro aliviado, pero en el momento en el que sus dedos rozaron la piel del bajo algo era inusual para el pelirrojo —tu cuerpo está muy frío Baekhyun… ¿qué pasa? Despierta, abre los ojos —le comenzó a zarandear viendo con pánico como no había respuesta de Baekhyun.

—Es tarde… Baekhyun ya no está con nosotros —Chanyeol se giró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas —todos uno a uno estamos pagando por lo que vosotros hicisteis, Tao, Kris, Jongdae… todos estamos sintiendo cosas que no deberíamos sentir.

—¿Encapuchado? —se frotó los ojos con los dedos Chanyeol —¡Rápido tenemos que encontrar a Lay para que cure a Baekhyun! ¡Por favor ayúdame!

— Te dije que es tarde Baekhyun ha muerto.

—¡Me niego a creerlo! —chilló con rabia.

—Baekhyun ha sido condenado a vivir eternamente como ser humano, vivirá el sufrimiento de no tener a nadie a su lado, de no tener recuerdos y sufrirá las peores emociones humanas—dijo el encapuchado con frialdad.

—¡NO POR FAVOR!

—Pero tu destino es incluso peor Chanyeol heredero del sol, verás eternamente a Baekhyun morir y renacer, le veras sufrir incontables veces y lo mejor de todo es que tu inmortalidad será tu peor amiga.. jamás morirás y acarrearas el dolor de tener que matar a tus compañeros una y otra vez para purificar sus almas ensuciadas por el mundo humano. 

Chanyeol abrió los ojos de golpe y alzó su cuerpo, gotas de sudor descendían por su frente y las sábanas de aquella cama estaban encharcadas en su propia transpiración. Vio el cuerpo de una mujer acostado al otro lado de la cama e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era salir del hospital de Yixing y dirigirse al club más cercano.

—¡Mierda! —dijo saliendo de la cama y buscando los pantalones en el suelo de aquella oscura habitación.

No era la primera vez y Chanyeol sabía que tampoco iba a ser la última en la cual cometía errores como si fuera un estúpido humano y ya comenzaba a creer que pasar tanto tiempo en ese mundo le estaba convirtiendo en uno aunque teóricamente era imposible. Pero siempre que tenía que acabar con uno de sus hermanos, la única forma por la cual Chanyeol podía sanar su arrepentimiento era tratando de olvidar y el alcohol y el sexo humano era una buena solución para lograr ese propósito.

El alto salió de aquel piso sigilosamente y descalzo bajo hacia la calle buscando su coche entre el resto de vehículos, en el momento en el cual lo encontró la lluvia comenzaba a acompañarle en su camino, sus pies descalzos al acariciar los charcos de agua del cielo provocando que esta desapareciera en forma de vapor. Se sintió estúpido el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la llave de su coche no estaba en su bolsillo así que simplemente golpeo el cristal con sus puños cerrando los ojos con fuerza dejando que la frialdad del agua abrazara su cuerpo el cual comenzaba a arder más y más.

¿En qué estás pensando ahora Baekhyun?

Esa era su propia maldición, a pesar de que Chanyeol era incapaz de entender los sentimientos humanos él estaba tan unido a Baekhyun que había llegado a sentir lo que el bajo sentía cuando se enfadaba, cuando lloraba o sufría. Cuando algo malo trastornaba a Baekhyun Chanyeol solía perder el control de sus propios poderes, su cuerpo alcanzaba temperaturas altas y no había forma de parar aquel huracán de emociones que atravesaban a Chanyeol.

Aun si no encuentro un final a este maldito universo, mi maldición va a ser sentir todo lo que tú sientes y sufrir lo que tú sufres en la oscuridad.

Chanyeol comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, la rosa se pegaba contra su cuerpo y su visión comenzaba a estar borrosa debido al agua, pero el bajo no dejo de caminar, de arrastrar sus pies una y otra vez hasta llegar a aquel lugar. A la casa de la zona prohibida, la casa donde toda su horrible historia comenzó.

Chanyeol se detuvo frente a la fachada quemada recordando con miedo la escena en el cual perdió a Baekhyun delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada salvo destruir y quemar todo a su alrededor. En ese momento se juró que no iba a repetirse, no iba a dejar morir a Baekhyun de nuevo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué aún empapado Chanyeol seguía sintiéndose sediento? ¿No había forma de que el fuego de su interior se desvaneciera ni con la lluvia más fría? No obstante, Chanyeol a pesar de que había estado siempre al margen observando a Baekhyun crecer y morir decenas de veces, después de tantos años viendo a Baekhyun morir y reencarnar se había dado cuenta de algo.

Aún cuando todos los días salía el sol, él heredero del fuego siempre estaba frío porque Baekhyun no estaba a su lado.

Chanyeol entró a lo que era su refugio, la guarida porque aquel lugar no merecía ser llamado hogar, no cuando recuerdos tan horribles afloran cada vez que está rodeado de aquellas paredes. La oscuridad fue el único recibimiento que recibió Chanyeol, después cerró la puerta suspirando y antes de que pudiera dar un paso al frente escuchó unas fuertes pisadas que se dirigían hacia él, ladeó su cuerpo y estiró la palma de su mano para hacer brotar una llama de fuego y ver como por sorpresa alguien estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que le empujó con tal fuerza que ambos cuerpos golpearon la puerta principal rompiéndola.

—¡Qué cojones! —gritó Chanyeol en el suelo del porche sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho.

—¡Eres un asesino!—los ojos de Chanyeol se abrieron viendo a Baekhyun encima suya sujetando un cuchillo tembloroso entre sus dedos apuntando con la punta a su garganta.

—¿Baekhyun? ¿Qué haces aquí?  — cuestionó dócilmente Chanyeol.

—Jongdae me lo ha dicho.. -snif- ¿eres una máquina de matar verdad? Entonces no hay problema si acabo con tu vida aquí y ahora—volvió a tragarse los mocos Baekhyun tratando de mirar con frialdad a Chanyeol, el alto estiró los brazos en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza contra el frío suelo dedicándole la más sádica sonrisa a Baekhyun.

—¿Me concederías ese sueño? La amabilidad de los humanos me sorprende.

—¿Por qué sonríes? ¡No sonrías! ¡Cuando alguien está a punto de morir debería estar llorando, suplicando.. o… o.. gimiendo! —habló precipitadamente Baekhyun presionando con más fuerza sus piernas a ambos lados del abdomen del pelirrojo —y-y no es amabilidad… ¡yo te odio Chanyeol!

—El odio no es más que la venganza de un cobarde intimidado, ¿a qué tienes miedo Baekhyun? 

Baekhyun abrió la boca para reprocharle de nuevo, pero no había palabras que pudiera explicar la controversia de sus emociones y pensamientos todos mezclados en una batidora cuyo zumo resultó sólo ser un jugo de temores y anhelos. El castaño no entendía porque no era capaz de odiar a Park Chanyeol, no entendía la forma en la que Chanyeol parecía controlar su cuerpo como si el alto fuera una astuta araña cuyos finos hilos de tela manipulaban a Baekhyun como un muñeco.  
Pero siempre que Baekhyun se proponía odiar a Chanyeol, odiar esos valores estúpidos de los de su especie y sus ‘no somos como los humanos, nosotros no sentimos’ la imagen de Chanyeol llorando cargando su propio cadáver aparecía en su mente como si él mismo quisiera impedir odiarle, ¿irónico? ¿Injusto? y ¿doloroso? Si, no había respuesta para la bipolaridad de Baekhyun.

¿A qué tengo miedo?, se preguntó Baekhyun quedándose ensimismado mirando el iris color café de los ojos de Chanyeol. 

—T-t-tengo miedo.. ugggh—sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro de Chanyeol quien con seriedad alzó uno de sus brazos y lo depositó en la mejilla de Baekhyun sosteniéndole la cara —yo-yo tampoco lo entiendo… no creo en el amor a primera vista, y tu para nada eres mi tipo: eres arrogante, demasiado alto, tus manos son ásperas y tienes un tic raro en tu ojo izquierdo cuando algo no te gusta.

—Eh, eh, eh ¿qué clase de confesión humana es esta?— dijo ofendido Chanyeol pero dedicándole una sonrisa acariciándole la cara al bajo.

—Encima.. ughh eres un alienígena, un mechero andante que no sabe sentir ninguna emoción humana.. entonces es doloroso porque me he enamorado de alguien quien no puede corresponderme ¡y es doloro--! 

Baekhyun no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar cuando súbitamente Chanyeol le agarró de la nuca tirando de su cuerpo entero hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se unieron de la forma más agresiva y dolorosa. Baekhyun golpeo su frente con la de Chanyeol con fuerza, fue doloroso pero enseguida los brazos de Chanyeol le envolvieron y sus labios buscaron desesperadamente los del castaño. Cuando Baekhyun se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo besado dejó paso a Chanyeol, se sentía indefenso y dominado completamente por la forma en la que Chanyeol penetraba con su lengua. La saliva comenzaba a escurrirse de entre sus labios y segundos después Chanyeol despegó sus labios observando con orgullo los labios rojizos y brillantes de Baekhyun encharcados en saliva, sus ojitos claros brillando y el rubor que se extendía hacia la punta de sus nariz.

—Hay algo que quiero enseñarte —habló el alto entre respiraciones agitadas.

—¿Un lugar? 

—Sí, levántate.

Baekhyun se apartó siendo ayudado por Chanyeol para levantarse, nervioso miró al suelo encontrándose los pies de Chanyeol descalzos, después fue lentamente subiendose viendo como Chanyeol estaba empapado hasta los huesos.

—¡Estas calado!

—No te preocupes los exoditas no podemos padecer enfermedades humanas —se sacudió un poco la ropa con la palma de la mano.

—Era de esperar que ibas a decir algo así… sois unos aliens muy raros.

—Los humanos sí que sois raros —dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo a Baekhyun de la mano y tirando de él por la oscura calle —, entonces… estas enamorado de mi —miro por un instante Chanyeol a Baekhyun.

—¡No lo afirmes con tanta seguridad!—esquivó la mirada Baekhyun, Chanyeol puso una mueca.

—Ok-ok.

Caminaron hacia una zona en la cual los edificios iban desapareciendo y un camino que conducía a un montículo apareció prácticamente al final de una de esas calles sin vida. Baekhyun escuchaba el sonido del viento, las hojas de los árboles moverse e incluso el ulular de los búhos.

—Es el típico sitio al que van las parejas en coche, ¿ya sabes no? Coche, estrellas… sexo —pronunció la última palabra bajando la voz.

—No vamos a subir un monte para follar Baekhyun —dijo entre risas Chanyeol, Baekhyun no pudo evitar salvo sonrojarse y comenzar a morderse el labio inferior de rabia. 

—¿Acaso los exoditas no tenéis sexo? Si que sois raros.

—Si… tenemos—soltó Chanyeol la mano de Baekhyun girando todo su cuerpo para encarar al bajo y dejarle también boquiabierto —nuestra resistencia es mayor que la de los humanos, podemos tener sexo seguido durante horas sin gastar una gota de lo que vosotros llamáis sudor —Baekhyun tragó grueso.

— ¡Horas seguidas! ¡Monstruos! —chilló Baekhyun.

—Los humanos sois torpes, una raza aún por evolucionar y desarrollarse .. y ni siquiera os autoregeneraís.. sois tan prehistóricos—escupió Chanyeol con asombro mirando a Baekhyun—y encima no tenéis resistencia durante la reproducción… además una reproducción tan antigua...—acabo rodando los ojos Chanyeol.

—¡Deja de mirarme como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo! ¿Y cómo quieres que me reproduzca? ¡Con esporas como las flores! Deja en paz el sexo humano… es algo que un ser que no tiene sentimientos entendería  —Baekhyun de forma energética avanzó adelantando a Chanyeol subiendo la cuesta empinada.

—Entonces enséñame Baekhyun…

Baekhyun se detuvo cogiendo aire una vez el plano volvía a ser horizontal, se giró y parpadeo nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que Chanyeol le había alcanzado en dos escasas zancadas.

—¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?—elevó la cabeza para mirarle.

— Enséñame todo.. quiero entenderte, saber lo que piensas, saber que cosas te gustan o desagradan.. qué te hace feliz o que realmente odias… quiero saberlo todo.

—Básicamente quieres una autobiografía mía..¿eh?—alzó una ceja Baekhyun divertido —te va a salir cara —dijo de broma.

—Mm…

—Por cierto, ¿solo hemos venido aquí a pasar frío o hay otro plan?—se cruzó de brazos Baekhyun temblando de frío —puede que tu mechero andante no sientas frio pero aquí yo soy un ser de raza inferior que no se reproduce por esporas y que para tu sorpresa si siente frío.

—¿Eres siempre así de sarcástico? —rió Chanyeol lanzándole a Baekhyun su cazadora la cual sorprendió a Baekhyun porque estaba bastante cálida y había dejado de estar empapada.

—No… sólo cuando estoy de buen humor —susurró poniéndose la prenda.

—Ah.. y lo que te quería enseñar era esto —alzó los brazos Chanyeol por encima de su cabeza.

Baekhyun se cuestionó que Chanyeol fuera realmente un idiota, ¿acaso ir a un monte era tan asombroso para él? Sin embargo, en el momento en el que miro al cielo en sus ojos se reflejaron todas las estrellas que brillaban con intensidad. Baekhyun jamás había visto la vía láctea tan majestuosa, tan real y cercana como un camino en el cielo formado por cientos de puntos brillando.

—Ahhh es asombroso—sonrió Baekhyun.

—No has cambiado nada —musitó Chanyeol admirando las facetas de Baekhyun mirando las estrellas  —sigues siendo un niño que se emociona por cosas humanas y ridículas.

—Eh.. algo raro está pasando —Chanyeol miró a cielo tras escuchar el tono de voz lleno de preocupación de Baekhyun.

—Qué demonios…

Las estrellas del cielo una a una fueron apagándose como si un espeso líquido negro hubiera sido vertido sobre el mismo cielo consiguiendo oscurecer las estrellas a su paso dejando un cielo totalmente oscuro y siniestro.

—Las estrellas… están perdiendo su luz —miró Baekhyun a Chanyeol preocupado.

Fue entonces cuando una intensa luz les cegó, ambos miraron hacia el firmamento nuevamente viendo una luna llena iluminar todo lo que les rodeaba, pero esa luna poco a poco iba también se oscurecía.

—¡Un eclipse! —exclamó el castaño.

—No puede ser… aún quedan dos días —Chanyeol se precipitó sobre Baekhyun agarrándole del brazo y tirando de su cuerpo con fuerza.

—¡Qué está pasando Chanyeol! ¡Me haces daño!

Algo le decía a Chanyeol, llamémoslo sexto sentido de que algo estaba punto de suceder, algo que justamente era lo que llevaba evitando todo este tiempo. Chanyeol suspiró remangándose la camisa observando cómo la aguja de su reloj avanzaba a toda velocidad hasta que se detuvo exactamente en las diez y siete segundos.

—¡Baekhyun debes prometerme una cosa! —alzó el tono de voz con agresividad Chanyeol colocando sus manos sobre el hombro del bajo obligándole a mirarle.

—¿Qué está pasando?...me estás dando miedo.

—Pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas Baekhyun… tú.. tú debes confiar en mí —suplicó Chanyeol, Baekhyun jamás había visto esa expresión en Chanyeol, una mirada llena de determinación, fuerza y seguridad.

¿Por qué pones ese tipo de mirada como si fuera la última vez que fueras a verme?

Baekhyun estaba a punto de mencionar a Chanyeol cuando una fuerte corriente de aire los separó, Chanyeol gritó el nombre de Baekhyun con fuerza viendo como el humano había sido impulsado con fuerza rodando por la explanada. Baekhyun sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de forma instintiva estiró la mano para tocar la zona golpeada y trago grueso viendo sus dedos encharcados en sangre, se giró lentamente asegurándose de que ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo estaba herida y después buscó con la mirada a Chanyeol. Pero no sólo encontró a Chanyeol en la escena, sino también a dos encapuchados  más.

—¡No le hagáis nada a Baekhyun!—chilló con fuerza Chanyeol.

—Tú mismo sabes que Baekhyun es la clave para todo, para regresar nuestro hogar a lo que una vez fue —dijo un encapuchado.

—¡Nuestro mundo murió en el momento en el que nos desterraron a todos!

—Pero aún hay una forma de revivir nuestro hogar y acabar con este juego de supervivencia, ya no pienso dejar que me mates una vez más Park Chanyeol —dijo el segundo encapuchado de estatura más alta que el primero en hablar —tu maldición es dura, conlleva vivir eternamente viendo morir una y otra vez a lo que los humanos llaman seres queridos… pero nosotros hemos dado un paso  más allá, hemos dejado de lado nuestras emociones con el único propósito de acabar contigo para siempre.

—No hay forma de que yo muera.. esa es mi maldición, ¡vosotros lo sabéis verdad! ¡Dar la cara! —lleno de odio Chanyeol estiró un pie hacia atrás y concentró todo su poder en una sola mano creando una pequeña masa de fuego que fue creciendo hasta ser lanzada contra ambos encapuchados quienes saltaron a la vez esquivando el ataque.

—Hay una forma...—dijo el alto de los encapuchados retirándose la capucha.

—¡TÚ! —dijo con sorpresa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun se incorporó, al parecer solo había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza pero podía mantenerse en pie. Luego observó a Chanyeol y su expresión repleta de sorpresa y odio le llamó la atención hasta que sus ojos dieron a parar con el rostro de su amigo Sehun.

—¡Sehun qué haces tú aquí! —gritó Baekhyun, pero llamar la atención fue un error, enseguida Baekhyun se volvió en el centro de atención y con un solo movimiento del dedo de Sehun una ráfaga de aire impulsó a Baekhyun hacia el cuerpo de Sehun quien agarró a Baekhyun entre sus brazos a la altura del cuello casi estrangulándole —¿Se..hun?

—¡SUÉLTALE!—comenzó una carrera Chanyeol hacía el alto.

—¡No lo permitiré! —añadió el segundo encapuchado estirando las manos y haciendo que de la misma tierra se alzara y estructuras parecidas a estalactitas florecieran golpeando con sus afiladas puntas el cuerpo de Chanyeol.

—¡Chanyeol! —vociferó Baekhyun viendo como una de las estalactitas había atravesado a Chanyeol por el vientre haciendo que el alto escupiera un charco de sangre —¿¡Por qué hacéis esto!? ¿¡Qué queréis!?

—Le tengo atrapado —dijo el encapuchado retirándose la capucha y apretando después los puños creando una cárcel de piedra que rodeaba el cuerpo de Chanyeol impidiendo que escapara —aunque la autoregeneración sea rápida tu que sigues siendo el  más exodita de todos… no vas a poder utilizarla si tienes mi poder concentrado en esa estalactita que te atraviesa por ambos lados.

—¡Kyungsoo! —lágrimas comenzaban a inundar los ojos de Baekhyun —todo este tiempo.. vosotros…

—No te lo tomes como algo personal Byun Baekhyun… pero el único causante de esto eres tú —le señaló Kyungsoo con frialdad.

—No entiendo qué fue lo que hice… para que me odies tanto —gimió Baekhyun sintiendo como los brazos de Sehun se estrechaban más alrededor de su cuello.

—¡No le escuches… Baekhyun! —gritó el pelirrojo casi sin fuerzas.

—¿Que qué hiciste? Te enamoraste de Park Chanyeol… algo prohibido para los de nuestra especie, el amor es algo de humanos y es por culpa de ese amor que todos nosotros acabamos malditos, atrapados en dos dimensiones siendo mitad humanos y mitad exoditas… teniendo que acatar el mismo destino una y otra vez por manos de Chanyeol —explicó Kyungsoo con odio en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

—¿Qué destino? 

—Chanyeol siempre ha tenido miedo de que tú supieras esto Baekhyun… por ello pidió a Lay que borrara tus recuerdos—continuó hablando Sehun, los ojos de Baekhyun se abrieron y observaron a Chanyeol desde la distancia —todo este tiempo… tú has sido engañado por Chanyeol.

—Chanyeol es un asesino que tiene que acabar con cada uno de nosotros siempre antes de los eclipses cuando ambos mundos se interconectan—explicó el pelinegro —y lo mejor de todo es que está condenado a verte morir a ti Baekhyun… la persona que trato de enseñarle a amar ¿no es irónico? Vuestra emoción humana os ha conducido a la muerte.

—¡Aquella vez en la casa de la avenida cuatro cuando Baekhyun me llevó por primera vez al mundo humano! —comenzó Chanyeol con voz irritada.

—Sí, yo fui quien os estuvo observando y también fui yo quien comunicó a todos que Baekhyun y Chanyeol se había enamorado —sonrió de perfil Kyungsoo acercándose a Chanyeol ordenando a Sehun que arrastrara también a Baekhyun.

—¡Tu eres la fuerza roja! 

—Al igual que los humanos tienen un sistema inmunológico, en nuestro hogar yo fui el primero en nacer.. quien controla la naturaleza y la tierra y quien se encarga de la seguridad y prosperidad.

—¡Tu eres el maldito causante de todo esto!Ughhh —comenzó a escupir sangre Chanyeol con los ojos irritados y aguantando las lágrimas.

—Fue vuestro amor el cual destruyó todo lo que habíamos construido, ¡fue Byun Baekhyun y su ridículo amor a ti Chanyeol quien acabó con todos nosotros! ¡Y es por eso por lo cual ambos os vais a destruir ahora mismo!

Los brazos de Sehun soltaron a Baekhyun, y esta vez fue Kyungsoo quien entró en acción agitando los dedos logrando que las pequeñas ramas de los árboles que les rodeaban cobraran vida y como si fuera hilos rodearan las articulaciones de Baekhyun controlándole como un objeto sin vida.

—Eres la razón por la que he desperdiciado mi vida sin una memoria, sin saber si tenía padres, sin saber si una vez alguien me ha querido…. siempre he creído que he estado solo—comenzó Baekhyun con seriedad, Kyungsoo hizo un movimiento alzando el dedo índice consiguiendo que Baekhyun se moviera a su antojo y agarrara un objeto afilado del suelo.

—Lo siento Baekhyun.. siempre he querido evitar esto, no quiero que sufras… no quiero que asumas mi papel, con que uno tenga las manos encharcadas de sangre ya es suficiente —añadió en un suspiro Chanyeol.

—Eres un completo idiota Park Chanyeol —el nombrado alzó la cabeza viendo a Baekhyun llorar como si no hubiera un mañana alzando el brazo por encima de su cabeza temblando como si tratara de resistirse al poder de Kyungsoo —¡ACASO NO ERES TU EL QUE MÁS HA ESTADO SUFRIENDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS! ¡VIENDO MORIR UNA Y OTRA VEZ A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMAS! ¡MATANDO A QUIENES ERAN TUS HERMANOS UNA Y OTRA VEZ POR ALGO QUE FUE MI CULPA!

—¡Acaba con él! —gritó Sehun zarandeando a Kyungsoo quien observaba la escena.

—Antes de irme hay algo que quiero decirte —comenzó Chanyeol sonriendo de oreja a oreja—gracias por enseñarme las estrellas y gracias por enseñarme a amar Baekhyun —fueron las últimas palabras de Chanyeol en el momento en el cual Baekhyun clavo en su corazón un trozo de estalactita la cual salió encharcada en sangre. 

—¡NO DESAPAREZCAS CHANYEOL! —fue un grito lleno de angustia, Kyungsoo dejo sus manos caer haciendo que las ramas de habían obligado a Baekhyun cometer aquel acto se pudrieran, Baekhyun se arrastro hacia el cuerpo inerte de Chanyeol y apoyó su cabeza contra su regazo —¡Todavía no entiendo del todo que paso! Las piezas de esta historia siguen sin encajar.. pero de algo estoy seguro ¡Una vez te ame y ahora también te amo! ¡No mueras Chanyeol!

Los ojos de Chanyeol se abrieron escasamente viendo las lágrimas de Baekhyun caer sobre su rostro como gotas de lluvia cálidas.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿De dónde sale esa luz? —preguntó Sehun en voz alta asombrado.

Kyungsoo miró la escena asombrado, la cabeza de Chanyeol descansaba sobre las piernas de Baekhyun mientras este no dejaba de llorar y de gritar mientras que a su alrededor luces comenzaban a rodearles, pequeñas luces que brillaban como estrellas propias.

—El poder de la luz...—susurró Kyungsoo —es prácticamente imposible… Baekhyun perdió su poder una vez fue desterrado y convertido en humano no  hay forma de de que haya recuperado sus poderes.

—No te vayas Chanyeol… justo ahora cuando me he dado cuenta de lo importante que fuiste para mí.. no puedes volver para de nuevo irte —sollozó Baekhyun.

—Ahh...—sonrió Chanyeol mirando las luces que les rodeaban —¿con qué así se ve el alma? Es un color muy bonito —dijo Chanyeol soltando la última de sus lágrimas y sin dejar de sonreír, hasta finalmente convertirse  en ceniza.

Si había algo de lo que no se arrepintió Chanyeol era de haber conocido el sentimiento del amor, de ver el brillo de las estrellas con Baekhyun y de  haber protegido a la persona más importante de su vida hasta el final de sus días. 

Puede que al final Kyungsoo se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, puede que en lo más profundo de su corazón una semilla humana hubiera hecho que las ramas que sujetaban a Baekhyun murieran, dando permiso al humano de ver partir a la única persona que su corazón se había propuesto amar eternamente. Tal vez ver a Baekhyun y a Chanyeol demostrar su amor de una forma tan trágica hiciera que el denominado sentimiento del arrepentimiento se arraigara en la garganta de Kyungsoo como un insecto. Y puede que ser humano no fuera tan malo…pensó Kyungsoo.

Sehun por otro lado jamás se había dado cuenta, siempre creo esa fachada de que su único propósito era pasar desapercibido, no dejarse involucrar por los sentimientos humanos para llevar a cabo el plan y volver a ser exodita y regresar al hogar del que tanto le hablaba Kyungsoo pero que nunca lograba recordar. Sin embargo, lágrimas florecían de sus ojos como perlas viendo el sufrimiento de Baekhyun… algo tan importante como la amistad también era un sentimiento humano que él había forjado con el paso del tiempo sin darse cuenta.

Sin embargo lo que ninguno de ellos sabían era que toda maldición tiene una forma de romperse. Todo hechizo tiene una cura y en esta historia la maldición que eternamente entrelazaba las vidas de Park Chanyeol y Byun Baekhyun también tenía algo que brillaba en la oscuridad.

EPILOGO

—— “In aeternum”——para siempre, para la eternidad.

[Años más tarde]

Baekhyun se había despertado aquella mañana de buen humor, puede que por el hecho de que era primavera y el sol brillara con fuerza  o puede que fuera por la calidez de los rayos de sol que penetraban por los cristales de aquella casa en la avenida 04 que siempre lograban que Baekhyun recordará a aquella persona.

Era un nuevo día en su vida diaria, miró el reloj y sonrió de perfil viendo cómo este marcaba las 9 de la mañana. Sus días de pesadilla habían terminado, ya no se despertaba preguntándose por qué padecía extraños sueños, ya que por fin sus noches eran placenteras y ninguna pesadilla las acompañaba. Él simplemente era Byun Baekhyun un joven emprendedor que había creado su propia empresa de restauración. Su principal objetivo era restaurar zonas desoladas o lugares olvidados de las ciudades convirtiéndolos de nuevo en residencias para familias y jóvenes dispuestos a comenzar una vida. Y cómo era de esperar el primero de sus trabajos fue restaurar la avenida 04, las casas quemadas pasaron a ser viviendas unifamiliares, consiguiendo que el peor de los barrios fuera nuevamente un lugar habitable y lleno de vida y calidez.

Esa era el don de Baekhyun. Crear luz dónde no la había.

Jongdae había logrado uno de sus sueños y había abierto su propia panadería, el oficio que pegaba bastante bien a alguien tan social y carismático como él. Por otro lado Sehun a pesar de que ya habían pasado muchos años desde el incidente seguía esquivando a Baekhyun, pero de forma misteriosa Baekhyun siempre se encontraba cartas y flores en la puerta de su coa de un tal anónimo. 

Kyungsoo había abandonado todo plan de volver a su hogar, había dejado de lado aquella maldad que se había adueñado de su corazón y decidió abrir su propia floristería. Una afición un tanto extraña para alguien quien siempre lucía enfadado pero quien dedicaba las sonrisas más bonitas siempre que vendía una flor. Al final Kyungsoo vio el lado positivo de ser humano y… puede que Baekhyun encontrará en ello algo fascinante.

Poco a poco todos se fueron olvidando de que una vez ellos fueron seres que habitaban en otro mundo, seguramente obra de que cada vez eran más humanos y la memoria de estos no es que fuera muy buena o al menos eso solía afirmar Park Chanyeol. 

Uno por uno iban olvidando la maldición que les había hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo.

Baekhyun suspiró saliendo de su  hogar, cerró la puerta y cogió su maletín para dirigirse a su trabajo como hacía diariamente. Más tarde visitaría a Jongdae y probablemente iba a ser necesario comprar un pack de latas de cerveza ya que el rubio se había aficionado demasiado a esa bebida alcohólica.

Al girar en la esquina Baekhyun observó a varios estudiantes caminar por la calle, muchos de ellos iban leyendo, otros pasándose un balón de fútbol y toda aquella calle repleta de árboles de cerezo hacían que se viera como algo mágico. Sin embargo entre toda la multitud había un muchacho con el uniforme de secundaria que se quedó mirando a Baekhyun llevándose la mano al pecho.

De pronto Baekhyun se vio zarandeado por alguien, se giró asombrado viendo a un adolescente de pelo corto negro, grandes orejas y mirada brillante agarrarle de las manos con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

—¡¿Hyung crees en el amor a primera vista?! —cuestionó el adolescente sujetando las manos de Baekhyun con más fuerza.

—Ah… tu.. cómo.. tu eres...—dijo palabras sin sentido Baekhyun.

—Mis hermanos Yixing y Suho me han dicho siempre que no confíe en desconocidos.. pero en el momento en el que te he visto he tenido la sensación de que nos hemos conocido en otra vida ¿conoces ese sentimiento? Es como si tu corazón estuviera a punto de saltar de tu pecho de alegría —explicó el joven sin dejar de sonreír —¡Ah! Por cierto no me he presentado… me llamo Park Chanyeol y tengo catorce años.

—Yo me llamo Byun Baekhyun —sonrió Baekhyun con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Hyung por qué lloras? ¿Hyung puedo llamarte Baekhyun verdad? Baekhyun-ah —Chanyeol fue caminando al lado de Baekhyun bajo las flores de cerezo —ahora tengo clase de filosofía… ¡es un rollo! Pero el otro día estuvimos hablando del alma humana ¿sabes que los humanos tenemos un alma?

—Lo sé, una vez trate de enseñársela a un gigante idiota —dijo Baekhyun.

—Pero…. — comenzó hablando con una sonrisa Chanyeol,  luciendo fascinado uniendo las palmas de sus manos —el amor está compuesto por un simple alma que habita en dos cuerpos.. ¿crees en eso hyung? ¿Que dos personas pueden compartir la misma alma?

—Sí, estoy seguro y además sus almas están eternamente entrelazadas, no importa que mueras y olvides... una vez renazcas el destino las volverá a unir.

—¿Para siempre? —preguntó Chanyeol con cierta duda.

—Para siempre —respondió con seguridad Baekhyun —a no ser que seas un exodita.. ellos tienen sus excepciones.. ¿sabes? Son unos tipos muy raros.

—¿Qué es un exodita? —preguntó Chanyeol curioso.

—Son unos alienígenas con súper poderes de otro mundo… pero dos de ellos fueron unos rebeldes que acabaron rompiendo una regla y provocando un caos—explicó Baekhyun mirando al cielo.

—¡Conociste a esos dos exoditas! ¡Yo también quiero tener un súper poder! —exclamó Chanyeol.

—Si… uno de ellos era un gigante idiota, narcisista, un mechero andante  y arrogante pero….que se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí mismo ¿quién le iba a decir a él que su empatía le convertiría en humano? La cura de una terrible maldición.

—Suena como si de verdad ese exodita hubiera sido una persona importante para ti —alzó la mirada Chanyeol observando la sonrisa en el rostro de Baekhyun.

—Lo fue, lo es y estoy seguro que en un futuro lo seguirá siendo… para siempre.


End file.
